Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales
by Guin Parris
Summary: Jack and Guinevere set off to find the Fountain of Youth and battle Ponce de Leon when tragedy strikes. Elizabeth, Bootstrap, Will and their friend James set off to save William III from the hands of Commodore Jon King, who wants Jack dead.
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean 4: Dead Men Tell No Tales

Pirates of the Caribbean 4: Dead Men Tell No Tales

Chapter 1: The Family Turner and the New Commodore's Wish

The day was luminous and peaceful in the quiet town of Port Royal, Jamaica. Outside a large mansion, a little boy of ten years played with a wooden sword in the garden. He was tall and strikingly handsome with long, wavy brown locks, soulful, chocolate brown eyes, and a lovely smile. This boy was no other than William Turner III. William was a spirited boy thrilled by the stories his mother, Elizabeth told him of her adventures with his father, Will Turner and their dear friends, Jack, Guinevere, and Juliet. For three hours every day, he would practice his swordplay and pretend he was on a desperate adventure, like his parents.

"William Jack Hector Weatherby Turner III, come and wash up," called Elizabeth, "You can't go to the new Commodore's promotion as dirty as you are. What would your father say?"

"Yes, Mama," William said obediently, "Why are we going to his ceremony anyway?"

"Your father and James are presenting him with a dress sword," Elizabeth explained.

William sighed; He heard the stories of how men like Cutler and Rupert Beckett used their positions to ruin his parents' lives. He wasn't sure about this new Commodore. "Can't we meet father and James afterward?"

"It is an honor to present a sword, William," Elizabeth said.

"I know, but I'm just…afraid," William sighed.

"_My son? Afraid?_" Elizabeth chuckled, "Of what?"

"You've told me all those stories of evil men like Beckett that tried to kill you, Father, Guin, Juliet, and Jack. I don't know if this new Commodore can be trusted. I don't want anyone to get hurt or die," William said earnestly.

Elizabeth touched her son's cheek. "You know the stories I've told you. How your father saved me, Jack, Juliet, and Guin. Your father and I won't let anything bad happen like in those stories. There's nothing to fear."

William raised an eyebrow. "Promise?"

"I promise," Elizabeth said, "You know why there's nothing to fear?"

William shook his head.

Elizabeth grinned. "Because nobody messes with your Mama and Father! Come here, you bloody pirate!"

Elizabeth snatched her son and tickled him all over.

William giggled in delight. "Aw, Mama! No! Come here!"

William chased Elizabeth and tickled her mercilessly. "No one messes with William Turner III, either!"

"Indeed," Elizabeth laughed, "Hurry and wash up."

"Are Jack, Guin, and Juliet coming?" William wanted to know.

"No, Guin is too weak and the new Sparrow is due any day now," Elizabeth told him, "Jack has his hands full protecting Juliet, his ship, and his wife. We'll see them soon, after the new Sparrow comes."

"Can we go on an adventure after the ceremony?" William asked.

"We certainly can," Elizabeth told him, "Now, scoot!"

Delighted, William hurried off to wash up and prepare to meet his father.

Meanwhile, at Turner Blacksmith Shop, Will Turner, Bootstrap Bill Turner, and Will's apprentice, James Cardinal, were putting the finishing touches on Captain Jonathan King's sword for the ceremony. After Will's return, the drunken former blacksmith master, John Brown, passed away and the town was in need of a new blacksmith. Will had been known for his gift as a blacksmith and he was given the shop and was immensely rewarded for his work.

James Cardinal was a boy of twelve and he had been Will's faithful apprentice for months after his return. He grew to be a wonderful friend to the Turners, particularly William. Just like his master, James was skilled in his occupation. For a boy of twelve, he had done a magnificent job of helping his master make the sword.

James took a hammer and chisel and etched an engraving on the sword. "Will this suffice, Master?"

William balanced the sword on his finger and flipped it. Then he gazed at the beautiful engraving of his and James's initials.

"Excellent, James! You excel every day!" Will praised.

Bootstrap Bill took the sword from Will and inspected it. "Well done, James. Just like Will, here, you're gifted."

"Thank you Mr. Turner and Master," James said gratefully.

"James, please, call me Will," Will told him.

"And my name is Bootstrap," Bootstrap added.

"Very well, Bootstrap and Will," James said.

Will draped some gold filigree on the handle. "Perfect."

"Do you think the new Commodore will be satisfied with our work?" James wanted to know.

"I think he'll be more than satisfied, James," Will said earnestly.

"I have to agree. With the two most talented young men in the Caribbean making a sword, why be anything but content?" Bootstrap said with a smile.

"Too true," James said smugly.

At noon that day, the entire town gathered to watch Captain Jonathan King be promoted to Commodore. Dressed in their best, Will and James waited to present their beautiful masterpiece of a sword to the new Commodore. Behind them, Elizabeth, Bootstrap, and William watched proudly. James drew the sword and passed it to Will.

As the soldiers marched on to the tune of _Rule Britannia_, the drums rolled on to signal the arrival of Commodore Jonathan King. He was the full embodiment of a Commodore. He appeared rigid in his Navy uniform. His blue eyes glistened with the determination that should befit a Commodore. Silently, he marched up to Will to accept his sword. Commodore King took the sword and gracefully flipped it about until he was satisfied.

He smiled proudly at Will and James. "This is a fine sword. My compliments, Mr. Turner and Mr. Cardinal."

"Thank you, Commodore," replied Will and James.

After the ceremony, Will and James joined Elizabeth, Bootstrap, and William.

"Father! James!" William greeted.

"William!" Will and James greeted.

Will embraced his son warmly, as did James.

Will turned his attention to Bootstrap and Elizabeth.

"I told you he'd be more than satisfied," Will gloated.

"I thought as much," Bootstrap said in concurrence.

Will turned to Elizabeth. "Good day, Mrs. Turner."

"Good day, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth greeted, holding her husband close, "You were all wonderful. The Commodore likes you. He'll pay you double for weapons, he said."

"Isn't that fine?" Will laughed.

"Mum, can I go on an adventure with James, please?" Will asked.

"You may, but stay only with James," Elizabeth told him.

"There's nothing to worry about, Mama. James and I are strong and no one messes with William Turner III," James reassured her.

"I'm sure you're more than right," Elizabeth said happily.

"All right, boys. Run along, but stay together and come home before nightfall," Will instructed.

"Aye, Father," William said.

"Aye, Will," James said compliantly.

Both young boys scampered off into the crowd.

Elizabeth approached her husband. "Doesn't he remind you of someone?"

"I think he does," Will agreed, "He has my bravery and your wits."

"Precisely," Elizabeth laughed.

"He's a true Turner," Bootstrap commented.

Just then, Commodore King approached Will. "Mr. Turner."

"Commodore King, what a pleasure," Will greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Turner," Commodore said kindly, "If you wouldn't mind chatting with me in private?"

Will turned to Elizabeth and embraced her.

"Told you so," Elizabeth gloated.

"I will see you tonight, dear Mrs. Turner," Will said, kissing Elizabeth's hand, "Keep a weather eye on the horizon."

"I shall, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth agreed with a smile.

Commodore King and Will retreated to the rampart to speak.

"You and your apprentice, Mr. Cardinal, have done a fine job on my sword," Commodore King praised, "You may pass my compliments on to him."

"Thank you, Commodore," Will said graciously, "I hear you've done a splendid job of cleaning up after Lords Cutler and Rupert Beckett. Well done!"

"Thank you, Mr. Turner," Commodore King said appreciatively, "The stench of the Becketts is washed away. Now there is a new task I'd like to accomplish."

"What might that be?" Will asked with interest.

"For many years now, I've wanted to hunt down one man and now I finally can," Commodore King replied with passion.

"Who might this man be?" Will asked.

"I wish to hunt down a certain pirate named Captain Jack Sparrow and anyone who sails with him or affiliates with him in any way," Commodore King explained, "I've heard that Sparrow is the reason for former Commodore Norrington's resignation. There are even rumors that he killed James Norrington, as he was never found after apparently joining Sparrow's crew. That man has run free for too long and I intend to see to it that he is brought to justice and meets the fate he deserves."

Will knew what that fate was and he turned white. He knew Jack was in trouble again.

"I see," he said after a moment's hesitation, "How do you intend to find Sparrow?"

"I will send the greatest of my ships to hunt him down and I won't rest until I have him," Commodore King replied.

Will's stomach turned in knots. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought all about Jack, Guin, and Juliet as well as the danger they were in.

"But first, I need weapons, Mr. Turner," Commodore King said, "You and Mr. Cardinal are the best blacksmiths in the Caribbean and thus you can make the best weapons. I need you to make swords, bullets, anything to aid in my capture of Sparrow. For your service, I shall pay you greatly."

"Thank you, Sir," Will said, hiding his dread.

Later that night, Will reunited with Elizabeth and Bootstrap and proceeded to the Turner estate.

"So, tell us all about your chat with the Commodore, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said excitedly.

"I shall tell you all about it at home," Will said.

Once at the mansion, Bootstrap retired to the parlor and Elizabeth put on a pot of tea. Will paced around the parlor, trying to stay calm as he thought about how to explain his situation. He didn't like the feeling he had about Commodore King. Elizabeth emerged from the kitchen with cups of tea for herself, Will, and Bootstrap and sat with them.

"Tell us about your day with Commodore King, William," Bootstrap told him.

"It was exciting and he was pleased with my work," Will said slowly, sipping his hot tea.

"_And?_" Elizabeth said expectantly.

"There's something you must know," Will said gravely, "You recall he is willing to pay me double?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said, looking up from her cup, "Why?"

"He's paying me double for more weapons," Will explained.

"Weapons? For what?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have a hunch," Bootstrap said suspiciously.

"Now that he has rid the Caribbean of the Becketts, Commodore King now wishes to rid the Caribbean Sea of one more: Captain Jack Sparrow," Will said grimly.

"How? Why?" Elizabeth gasped.

"He told me he will use the greatest of his ships as well as my weapons and he will kill anyone who associates with Jack," Will replied.

"Does he know about our affiliation?" Bootstrap asked.

"I don't know, but from his proposal, I can guess that he has inkling," Will said.

"What will we do?" Elizabeth asked.

"We remain neutral. No matter our feelings, we mustn't give him any sign of our attachment to Jack," Will declared.

Bootstrap and Elizabeth nodded.

"Are William and James back?" Will inquired.

"No, they've not been back and we've not seen them," Elizabeth said.

"It's nearly dark," Bootstrap observed.

"We have to look for them," Elizabeth declared.

"I've got a bad feeling about the Commodore and I can't have the boys out in the darkness. Let's split up and search for them," Will suggested.

"Aye," Elizabeth and Bootstrap agreed in unison.

In the few hours of the sunset, they scattered into town in search of William and James. Bootstrap took to the docks and searched in the dinghys, ships, or anywhere a boy could fit into.

Will hurried to the bay to ensure that the boys weren't carried off by the tide. "William! James!"

Anxiously, he searched the trees but found no trace of either boys.

"William! James! Where are you?" Will called hopelessly.

Just as the sun was slipping below the horizon, Elizabeth checked every alleyway and consulted with anyone, especially officers, about William and James. No one had seen the boys at all. As the skies darkened into night, Elizabeth regrouped with Will and Bootstrap.

"I've asked everyone in Port Royal, and no one has seen them!" Elizabeth exclaimed worriedly.

"They were no where to be found at the docks," Bootstrap said.

"I couldn't find them at the bay either," Will replied.

"Where are those boys?" Elizabeth sighed.

"It's too dark to continue to search," Bootstrap observed glumly.

"We can't just give up tonight!" Elizabeth protested.

"We won't, Elizabeth," Will reassured her.

"But how Will we find them now?" Bootstrap wanted to know.

"Perhaps by _looking,_" Will said slyly.

Elizabeth looked about, searching every nook and cranny for William and James. Suddenly, she heard a low, painful moan from below her. She looked down to find a shape in the darkness. The shape belonged to no other but James Cardinal. Poor James lay with his eyes closed and in terrible pain. A fresh gash flowed from his head.

"Will! Bootstrap!" she cried loudly.

Will and Bootstrap rushed to her side to find the wounded James.

"In the name of Calypso!" Bootstrap gasped.

"What happened?" Will asked in shock.

"I don't know. I found him like this," Elizabeth replied, pressing a handkerchief to James's maimed head and folding her coat under him, "From the looks of it, he was beaten and left here to die."

"Who would do such a thing to a boy?" Will gasped in horror.

"A scum," Bootstrap replied.

James moaned and opened his eyes. "Elizabeth? Will?"

"Shhh," Elizabeth whispered gently, "It's me, James. It's Elizabeth."

Will took the boy's hand. "Easy now, lad. Everything's all right now, James."

"It hurts!" James groaned.

"Hold on, James," Will comforted.

Gingerly, Will hoisted James up and carried him to the hospital. Elizabeth banged on the door.

A young handsome doctor opened the door. "What is the emergency?"

"A boy's been attacked and needs help immediately!" Bootstrap addressed urgently.

"Bring him in right away!" the doctor said.

With great haste, Will flew in the door with poor James. Elizabeth and Bootstrap followed behind as James was laid on a bed and observed by the doctor.

"That's one nasty knock to the head, that is!" the doctor explained as he applied pressure to James's head.

"Will he be all right?" Will asked in concern.

"He's badly hurt, but he'll make it," the doctor reassured him, "He's a strong lad. No reason to fret."

"Oh, good," Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"What will happen now?" Will wanted to know.

"He'll stay off his feet until that gash on his head heals," the doctor explained, "No need to worry, Mr. Turner. Your apprentice will be back with you in no time."

"Thank you for your help, doctor," Will said appreciatively.

"Glad to help, Mr. Turner," the doctor said graciously.

"Can we stay with him for a bit?" Elizabeth asked.

"You may, but only for a moment, and you may return in the morning," the doctor told him.

Elizabeth, Will, and Bootstrap took a seat on the bed beside James.

"What are we going to do, Will?" Elizabeth asked, "Where's William?"

"I don't know," Will said glumly, "He'll be all right. He's the son of Will and Elizabeth Turner."

Elizabeth smiled. "He's so like you."

Just then, James stirred and moaned as he woke. "Elizabeth? Will?"

"Yes, James," Will replied gently, "We're here. It's all right."

"William?" James asked worriedly.

"We can't find William, James," Elizabeth told him.

"William! He's gone!" James gasped.

"Do you know what happened?" Bootstrap asked calmly.

"William and I were going back home, but we were cornered…soldiers all of a sudden attacked us and we tried to fight them. There was a man…I never saw his face. He was holding a sword to William and I tried to stop him. I don't remember anything after that," James explained in dread.

Will nodded gravely. "I see."

James was in tears. "I'm sorry, Will! Elizabeth! I tried to protect him! I failed him and now he's gone! Forgive me!"

Will took James's hand. "Easy, lad. Relax, my friend. It's all right."

"No, I should've stayed close to William! He's gone because of me!" James cried.

"It wasn't your fault, James," Elizabeth whispered soothingly, "It was their fault. None of this was your doing. It's all right."

"I have to save him," James declared.

"No you don't!" Elizabeth protested.

"I didn't save William. I must save him," James replied.

"You're not in the proper condition to travel, James," Will said, "We will find William. It's all right."

"James is my best friend. I can't lie here while he's in trouble!" James argued.

"I'm sorry, James. You must stay here," Will declared remorsefully.

"Please, James. Just rest. You need to regain your strength," Elizabeth told him.

"I understand, Elizabeth," James replied.

James closed his eyes and sleep took him. Elizabeth, Will, and Bootstrap left the hospital and retired to their house. None of them could sleep knowing that William was kidnapped and plotted to save him.

"Where do we begin to find William?" Elizabeth whispered.

"I don't know, Elizabeth," Bootstrap replied.

"I think I have a hunch, but I don't like it," Will declared.

"Who do you think could've attacked the boys, Will?" Elizabeth asked.

Will hesitated before he spoke. "Commodore Jonathan King."


	2. The Family Sparrow and Tragedy Strikes

Chapter 2: The Family Sparrow and Tragedy

Chapter 2: The Family Sparrow and Tragedy

Meanwhile, on the clear Caribbean Sea, the _Black Pearl_ treaded the waters. At the helm was none other than the slyest pirate who ever lived, Captain Jack Sparrow. For nine months Jack captained the _Black Pearl_ and he couldn't have been happier. He had a family, his ship, and soon, immortality. Jack had all he wanted to himself and that was how he liked it.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!_ Jack sang contently.

Hobbling up to the deck from below was no one else but Guinevere, Jack's feisty and very pregnant wife and First Mate. For nine months, Guinevere carried her child with the strength and wit only capable of a Sparrow. Jack was ferociously attentive to his wife during this time. Guinevere could barely lift a finger because Jack would practically lift it for her.

Upon seeing his wife out of bed, Jack snapped into action. "Guin, darling! What are you doing up here?"

"I needed air, or should I say, _we _needed air," Guinevere said earnestly, rubbing her round belly, "Being cooped up for long doesn't suit us."

"Well, that's how I know you're safe, suit or not," Jack told her, "You really shouldn't be on your feet else you risk the risk of hurting yourself or the little one, neither of which can be paid for with silver or gold, darling."

"Jack, Sweetheart, I've been off my feet for so long," Guinevere complained, "We're perfectly fine and we'll be together soon enough."

"Exactly why you should be off your feet below decks," Jack countered.

"Please, one Rose is enough, Jack, darling," Guinevere groaned.

"I heard that!" shouted Rose from behind.

"Besides, there's no harm in a little walk once and a while. You worry too much," Guinevere argued.

"Do not!" Jack replied.

"You do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!

"Do not!"

"You do so and you know it. You can trust me, Jack. The baby and I are fine, trust me."

Jack sighed. "If anything were to happen to you or Juliet or little Sparrow I'd never forgive meself, and I can hold a grudge for a long time."

Guinevere wrapped her arms about Jack's neck. "No need to fret. I'm here with you, you're here with me. I've never been or felt happier and nothing is going to happen to me or the little one."

"If Guin Sparrow says there's no reason to fret, then she must be trusted," Jack declared.

"Indeed," Guinevere laughed, snuggling with her husband, "Tell me something, Captain."

"Anything, First Mate," Jack replied.

"Since when do we let our ten year olds climb to the crow's nest?" Guinevere asked slyly.

"I've seen no ten year old in no crow's nest," Jack gulped.

"_Really?_" Guinevere asked smugly.

"Yep," Jack said hastily.

Guinevere looked up to the sky and cupped her hands to her face. "Juliet Wilhelmina Elizabeth Rose Sparrow, come down from there! That's an order!"

Swinging down from the crow's nest came Juliet Sparrow. By ten years of age, Juliet was equal to her mother's beauty and her father's strength. If not for her age, she would be the ideal pirate. She was very much the epitome of a Sparrow.

"Ahoy, Mother and Father!" Juliet greeted.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Jack asked excitedly.

Guinevere raised an eyebrow, causing him to turn scarlet red.

"It's so much fun to look out at nothing but ocean!" Juliet exclaimed, "Papa is going to teach me to shoot later."

Jack's eyes widened.

Guinevere raised an eyebrow. "Is he now?"

"Juliet, love, why don't you practice your sword skills?" Jack suggested.

"Perfect!" Juliet exclaimed, "I know I can beat you again, Father! I could be better than Will!"

Suddenly, Juliet let out a string of coughs. For a moment she could've turned purple.

"Juliet, that cough hasn't gotten any better, has it?" Guinevere asked concerned.

"Comes and it goes," Juliet said between coughs.

"It's been coming and going for ages now," Guinevere gasped.

"Nearly a month on Friday," Jack added.

"Juliet, you're in no condition to learn to shoot today," Guinevere declared, "Go now and rest. I will bring you some water."

"But Mama, it's just a nasty cough," Juliet protested.

"Too nasty for me," Guinevere countered, "I have to take care of you and your brother or sister. First I'll take care of you. Go and rest. I will follow."

"Mama is right, Juliet. I promise to teach you to shoot when you're better," Jack said comfortingly.

"That makes me feel so much better now, Father!" Juliet said cheerfully.

"Nice try," Jack said, seeing past his daughter's excuse.

"Go on, to bed," Guinevere said, scooting her daughter below decks.

"But it's nothing, Mother," Juliet said dismissively, "I have a bit of a cold. Nothing a Sparrow can't handle."

"I'm sure of that. Now in you go," Guinevere said with a smile.

Juliet scampered into Jack's quarters. Guinevere turned around to face Jack. She slowly folded her arms, as if expecting an explanation.

"Oh, bugger," Jack groaned.

"The crow's nest? Teaching to shoot?" Guinevere demanded.

"It's a pirate's life," Jack said sheepishly.

"Juliet is the daughter of pirates, not a pirate herself," Guinevere countered, "She is only ten, Jack! I don't want her to worry about facing gallows at so young an age. I don't want this threat on the new Sparrow, either."

"We're pirates and we're bound to be hunted," Jack argued, "Juliet will know what to do at the opportune moment. Besides, she loves it and I love teaching her. Not to mention, she's as stubborn as you and won't take no for an answer. How can you pass this up?"

Guinevere sighed. "It's fortunate you are so handsome and I have our children in mind. Oh, feel that!"

Jack pressed his hand on Guinevere's round belly. "My, what a strong little one! Reminds me of you!"

"Indeed," Guinevere agreed in pleasure, "Speaking of strength, I'd like those strong arms around me."

"As you wish, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack complied, wrapping his arms about Guinevere.

Just then, Gibbs came rushing up to them, panting hard. "Cap'n! Jack! Mrs. Guin!"

"Mr. Gibbs, I've not seen you in this much of a commotion since there was a commotion to get into," Jack said calmly.

"What's got you spooked, Mr. Gibbs?" Guinevere asked.

"Something terrible…it's about Miss Juliet!" Gibbs said urgently.

Jack and Guinevere's eyes bulged. "_What?_"

"I found her below decks and she ain't moving. She's silent as the grave and as still as a rock," Gibbs explained, "You've got to see for yourselves!"

"Rose!" Guinevere called.

Rose immediately came to her friend's side. "What is it, Guin?"

"Juliet," Jack explained, "She's sick and she's unconscious below."

"Come with us," Guinevere commanded.

"No need to tell me twice," Rose said quickly.

With all haste, Gibbs led Jack, Guinevere, and Rose below decks. There, they discovered a motionless Juliet. She lay not far from a hammock with a sword by her side.

"God, she's whiter than a ghost!" Jack gasped.

"She's cold as a corpse!" Guinevere shrieked, "Rose! Help!"

Rose knelt down by Juliet and listened to her heart. "She's alive and barely breathing."

"What's wrong with her?" Guinevere gasped.

"I don't know," Rose replied, "I need to test her first. I need you to leave me with her."

"Hurry, Rose!" Guinevere said urgently.

"You heard her! That's an order," Jack said.

"Aye, Captain!" Rose said compliantly.

Taking Guinevere's hand, Jack and Guinevere quitted the room and headed to the main deck.

Guinevere took a seat on the stairs while Jack nervously paced to and fro waiting for an answer. Both of them were shaking from the danger their daughter could be in.

"I'm scared, Jack," Guinevere said, the dread in her voice.

Jack stopped pacing and sat with his wife on the stairs. "You may be shocked to know this, but so am I. Try and be brave. You worrying is not good for either of us, particularly little Sparrow and me."

Guinevere half smiled at her husband. "Why is it you always know the right thing to say?"

"Pirate," Jack replied.

Just then, Rose emerged from below decks.

Guinevere and Jack jumped up and approached her. "Well?"

Rose could not speak and a lump formed in her throat.

"Last time I checked, Cotton is the only mute aboard this ship!" Guinevere said impatiently.

"Tell us what is wrong with Juliet, Rose," Jack commanded.

Rose sighed. "I had a hunch and I didn't like it. Sometimes I don't like it when I'm right."

"Quit stalling and tell me what's wrong!" Guinevere snapped.

"She's dying, Guin!" Rose said glumly.

Guinevere's face drained of colour. "_What?_"

"What on Earth do you mean, Rose?" Jack demanded.

"She's dying, as in the opposite of living," Rose explained.

"How? All she has is just a simple cough," Jack asked.

"No, Jack," Rose said slowly, "It was no cough."

"Then what was it?" Guinevere demanded.

"Consumption. Juliet has consumption," Rose replied sadly.

Jack and Guinevere couldn't speak and their hearts skipped a beat.

"She is resting quietly if you want to see her," Rose told them.

Quietly, Jack and Guinevere descended the stairs to find Juliet sitting up on the hammock.

"Mama, Father!" Juliet greeted cheerfully.

"Ahoy, my pirate king!" Jack replied.

"How do you feel?" Guinevere asked.

"Wonderful," Juliet replied.

"No, please be serious," Guinevere told her.

"Truly, Mama. I'm fine," Juliet insisted.

"Of course you are!" Jack agreed.

Guinevere's eyes grew wide. "_Jack!_"

"I'm in good health, Mama, honestly," Juliet said earnestly.

"You're sick and you've been so for nearly a month!" Guinevere gasped.

"I was sick, but I'm all right now," Juliet argued, "I'm sure it was just a cold."

"Certainly, darling," Jack told her, "just a common cold. No reason to fret. You rest now and we'll have shooting lessons tomorrow. Do we have an accord?"

"Aye, Captain!" Juliet agreed before closing her eyes.

Later that evening, Guinevere sat in Jack's quarters, fuming. "_Just a cold?_" she demanded, "You lied to your daughter! She'll be so frightened when she knows."

"Exactly," Jack commented, "If she doesn't know that she's sick then there's no need to be telling her as she doesn't need to fret."

"Doesn't need to fret?" Guinevere gasped incredulously, "She is sick! It will be far worse not to tell her!"

"We've still got time. She's still strong enough," Jack said.

With a terrible scream of pain and sorrow, Guinevere leapt up from her seat with fresh tears dampening her face, "How long until she loses her breath all the time? How long until she's too weak to move? How long?"

Jack listened to his wife in silence.

"How…why did this happen? What have I done to deserve this? What has she done to deserve it? My girl, my girl!" Guinevere wept.

Quietly, Jack filled a sobbing Guinevere into his arms. "Shhh…I know, I know. Everything will be fine."

"My baby, my baby!" Guinevere sobbed, "I wish I could save her!"

Jack's eyes brightened. "Perhaps we can."

"How?" Guinevere asked, between sniffles.

Jack presented her with his compass and the charts. "How much do you know about the Fountain of Youth?"

"How will that help Juliet?" Guinevere demanded.

"The Fountain of Youth gives the drinker everlasting life," Jack explained, "If dear Juliet were to drink from this fountain, she would be spared of her disease and live forever."

"How do I know this isn't just one of your schemes to be immortal?" Guinevere asked dubiously.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Jack asked.

"Never," Guinevere said.

Jack placed his compass in her hand. "What is it you want most? The Fountain of Youth, is it not?"

"To save Juliet!" Guinevere corrected.

"By finding the Fountain of Youth," Jack added.

The compass spun round and the needle slowly landed northwest.

"Mr. Gibbs, make ready to sail northwest!" Jack commanded.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Gibbs said compliantly.

_Hold on, Juliet, _Guinevere thought to herself.


	3. Barbossa's Solution and Turner's Arrest

Chapter 3: Barbossa's Solution and The Arrest of the Turners.

As Jack and Guinevere made way to save Juliet, a small dinghy sailed the sea. Standing atop the mast of the leaky boat was the most seasoned pirate to sail the seas, Captain Hector Barbossa.

"Father, this ain't the _Pearl_, so I'd be getting down from there!" groaned Lucia Barbossa, who was every inch of her father, save for her beauty.

Since Jack and Guinevere had retaken the _Black Pearl, _Barbossa and Lucia trekked the seas in pursuit of the Fountain of Youth. Unfortunately, with no compass, charts, or proper ship, their search was for naught.

_Sparrows,_ Barbossa groaned as he climbed down from the mast.

"Next time we have the _Pearl_, we don't let it out of our sight," Lucia declared.

Barbossa smiled unctuously. "Lucia, lass, I think you be forgettin' who the Captain of the _Pearl_ is. If I was you, I'd not be forgettin' again."

"Well, this be not the _Black Pearl_…Captain," Lucia replied in annoyance, "So you're not Captain, you're just…boat man!"

"Let us not forget who it was drunk at the docks when Sparrows stole my ship," Barbossa argued.

"You know Jack better than I, where were _you?_" Lucia demanded.

"I was expectin' you'd know your mate Guin well enough to not let her sail away with my ship!" Barbossa said crossly.

Lucia sighed. "You make a good point…for once."

"Thank you, Lucia," Barbossa said with a grin.

"But there's only one problem as we have no way to find the Fountain," Lucia said glumly.

"That be true," Barbossa agreed.

"What do you suggest?" Lucia wanted to know.

"We must find the Sparrows," Barbossa declared.

"How do you propose we do that?" Lucia demanded.

"Why, Lucia, the only way possible: by _looking_," Barbossa told her.

"How do we find them when they have the _Pearl?_" Lucia asked in annoyance.

"You know they'll not be gettin' anywhere fast with Mrs. Sparrow expectin' the Sparrow Junior now," Barbossa explained.

"True," Lucia acknowledged.

"We find Sparrow, we steal the compass, and the charts," Barbossa added.

"And we find the Fountain!" Lucia finished.

"You are me child after all," Barbossa said proudly.

"Where do we start?" Lucia asked, excited with the new plan.

"Where else would you expect to find a Sparrow?" Barbossa asked pointedly.

"Tortuga!" Lucia said brightly.

Barbossa took the oars and cracked a toothy, gold and silver toothed smile. "Aye, Tortuga!"

At this time, Will, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap returned to the hospital to check on poor James. Much to their delight, James, despite a bandage around his head, was sitting up in bed and eating a bowl of hot soup.

"Will! Bootstrap! Elizabeth!" James greeted cheerfully.

"James!" Elizabeth greeted happily, "How do you feel?"

"As well as I can be," James replied.

"You never cease to surprise me, James," Will said proudly.

"I always knew you were a strong lad," Bootstrap commented.

"Any news of William?" James asked in concern.

Neither Will nor Elizabeth spoke. They didn't know how to explain Will's disappearance to his best friend.

"_Well?_" James asked in anticipation.

"No, James," Bootstrap replied, "I'm afraid William is gone."

"Is that all? Do you know anything else?" James questioned.

Before Bootstrap could speak, Will spoke up. "James, perhaps you should rest."

"With all due respect, no," James argued, "I don't need rest; I need to help William."

"James, love, listen to me," Elizabeth said calmly.

"No, you listen to _me!"_ James snapped, "William is missing because of me. He is my best friend and it is my responsibility to help him."

Will sighed. "We think we know who took William."

"Who?" James asked anxiously.

Before Will could answer, a gaggle of officers stormed into the hospital!

"What's the meaning of this?" Will demanded.

"Lieutenant Walker, at your service," greeted a tall, grey-eyed officer.

"Lieutenant, I demand to know why you are here," Will addressed.

"We come to arrest William Turner, Elizabeth Turner, William Turner II, and James Cardinal," Walker replied.

"On what charges?" Bootstrap questioned.

Walker read from one warrant. "Piracy, consorting with a pirate, and the murders of Cutler and Rupert Beckett. Arrest them!"

In a flash, James, Elizabeth, Will, and Bootstrap ran for it. With no weapons, the foursome fended off the officers with their bare hands. Just as they made it out the door, they were surrounded by bayonets!

Lieutenant Walker strutted up to them. "We were expecting an escape attempt. Shackle the prisoners!"

Instantly Bootstrap, Will, Elizabeth, and James were subdued and chained.

"Welcome, Mrs. Turner," Lieutenant Walker greeted.

"Get away from my wife! Leave us alone!" Will growled.

"I don't think I can do that," Walker told him.

"You won't get away with this!" Elizabeth snarled.

"And you just won't get away," Lieutenant Walker laughed.

Poor James fought against the rough hold of the officers and groaned. "Let go! Get off me, you flaming, craven ingrates!"

"James!" Will gasped, "Let him go! He's just a boy! Can't you see he's hurt?"

"I told you that I cannot, Mr. Turner," Lieutenant Walker replied, "He should've thought of that before."

Unable to control himself, Will leapt forward and coiled his chains around Lieutenant Walker's neck. Walker's men pointed their bayonets at Will.

"They go free!" he shouted, "Let them go right now!"

Undaunted, Walker's men kept their guns on Will. Suddenly, Will's head collided with the butt of a bayonet from behind. All Will knew was Elizabeth gasping his name before he knew no more. When Will awoke, he was in Port Royal's jail cell. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed Elizabeth holding him.

"Welcome back," Elizabeth greeted warmly.

"Happy to be back," Will replied, "Where's Father and James?"

"Walker and his men took them for questioning," Elizabeth informed him.

"Did he hurt you?" Will asked in concern.

"No. He'd be a fool if he did," Elizabeth reassured him, "I think you scared him out of his stockings."

Will smiled. "That's because no one messes with Will Turner!"

"I don't doubt that for a moment," Elizabeth replied with a grin, "This reminds me of when Beckett had me locked up ten years ago. Do you remember what I told you?"

"How could I forget? You said, "If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already,"" Will told her.

"Well, we're not separated by bars, and I have you now," Elizabeth told him.

"That's true, Mrs. Turner," Will agreed, wrapping his arms about Elizabeth, "No bars can separate us. If a Goddess can't separate us, then nothing can."

"It feels wonderful to have some comfort in the middle of this crisis," Elizabeth said, "I want our boy back. I want to hold him again."

"I know, and so do I," Will said comfortingly, "He's _our _son. He's a Turner. He's as wise as you and as strong as me. I know he'll be safe and we'll save him. I promise."

"That is for certain," Elizabeth said with a smile, "When Will Turner makes a promise, it is never left unfulfilled."

"Precisely," Will said with a grin.

"I love you," Elizabeth whispered.

"I know," Will replied.

Elizabeth leaned up and kissed her husband's soft lips. Even though they were in jail, at least they were together. If they were together, then at least to Will and Elizabeth, nothing could be so bad. They were prepared for anything ahead of them.


	4. Ponce de Leon

Chapter 3: Ponce de León

Chapter 4: Ponce de León

The next day Jack and Guinevere were on their way to the Fountain of Youth. Despite the _Black Pearl, _charts, and compass, their search was fruitless. They had been in pursuit of the Fountain for a day, and there was no land in sight. Jack and Guinevere grew increasingly annoyed and worried. Their daughter was dying and they were running out of time looking for the Fountain.

"Mr. Gibbs, any land in sight?" Jack asked.

"For the hundredth time, no, Cap'n," Gibbs groaned.

"Very well," Jack acknowledged, "I need a drink."

"We're out of rum, Jack," Guinevere said quickly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Why must the rum be gone?"

"I ask myself that all the time, darling," Guinevere reassured him.

"I hope not. Not with the little one, you don't," Jack said sternly.

"Said the rum-loving Captain Jack Sparrow," Guinevere countered.

"I love my rum, but more than rum, I love you," Jack told her sincerely.

Guinevere pecked Jack on the cheek and smiled. "That's the sweetest thing a woman could ever hear."

Carefully, Jack placed his hand on Guinevere's rotund, protruding belly. "Thank God for that! If that weren't true, I don't think I'd be feeling a new life inside you."

Guinevere took Jack's hand and sighed. "Little Sparrow's been quite feisty today."

"I thought so," Jack said, "Why don't you and little Sparrow rest in our quarters? You barely slept last night and that's not good for either of you. You need to not worry, as that's not good either."

"Jack! Guin! You'd best get below deck! Quick!" Rose said urgently.

"I'll go. Stay at the helm," Guinevere told her husband.

"Guin, my love, you and the baby need rest," Jack protested.

"Our daughter is dying, Jack. I must," Guinevere said, "You cannot find the Fountain from below deck."

"And you can't take care of our children as delicate as you are," Jack countered.

"Hurry!" Rose cried.

"You have my word that I shall rest after I look after Juliet," Guinevere promised.

Jack sighed. "As you wish, Missus."

Guinevere hurried behind Rose below deck. Before her, there was a sight that stopped her heart. Juliet was sprawled on the floor, her eyes closed. A gun lay right next to her. Panicked, Guinevere and Rose raced to her side.

"Juliet? Sweetheart? Please, wake up!" Guinevere said anxiously.

Juliet did not make the slightest movement. Her face was now whiter than a ghost. Seeing this terrified Guinevere to the core.

"Quick, onto the hammock!" Rose said.

As quickly and gingerly as she could, Rose lifted Juliet onto the hammock. "Juliet? Come on, lass!"

"Juliet, can you hear me? Please, wake up, Sweetheart," Guinevere whispered.

To their relief, Juliet moaned and opened her eyes. "Mother?"

"Sweetheart, you scared me!" Guinevere gasped.

"What happened?" Juliet asked.

"You were on the floor with a gun," Guinevere explained, "You don't remember?"

"No," Juliet replied, "I was trying to take my gun out to practice as father promised. The gun was too heavy and I just remember having a fit and nothing else."

If Juliet wasn't in front of her, Guinevere would've turned a sick white like her. "I'm sorry, love. I'm afraid you are not well enough to shoot today. Stay here and rest. Rose will bring you some water."

Guinevere nodded to Rose, who disappeared up the stairs.

"When will I get better?" Juliet groaned.

"I'm sure you'll be on your feet in no time, Sweetheart," Guinevere reassured her, "You're a Sparrow."

"That be true!" Juliet giggled, "I miss Will, Elizabeth, William, and James. Will we see them again?"

"Soon," Guinevere said, "They're your godparents, of course. We will visit them after your brother or sister comes."

Juliet smiled. "We'll be showing off our new Sparrow whelp or whelpette!"

Guinevere wrinkled her brow. "Where did you hear those words?"

"From Father," Juliet said nonchalantly.

"Do us a favor, don't use them again," Guinevere told her, "Now, go to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep. I hate being cooped up in this bed," Juliet complained.

Guinevere smiled. "I know. I hate it too, and I imagine Father would, too. You will get well again. I promise."

"And if _you_ promise then it will be done," Juliet smiled.

"That's right," Guinevere laughed.

Guinevere kissed her daughter's brow and began to sing her a soft, French lullaby:_Il est temps de dormir maintenant, bébé, _

_Il est temps de rêver maintenant, bébé_

_Vous êtes sûr dans des mes bras,_

_Coffre-fort dans vos rêves doux _

_Fermez vos jolis yeux_

_Rêve maintenant, le petit_

_Sommeil maintenant, bébé_

_Quand vous vous réveillez, je vous attendrai_

_Rêvez jusqu'à ce que nous nous réunissions encore_

Juliet closed her eyes and fell asleep. Guinevere felt at peace watching her girl sleep. However, she felt a wave of guilt sweep over her. She had just lied to her own child. She didn't know if she could keep lying or if she had the heart to tell the truth. Just then, she heard Rose.

"Guin! Get up here!" Rose called.

"What's happening?" Guinevere wanted to know.

"A ship of Spanish colours," Rose explained, "She ain't no pirate ship. I know it and she don't look friendly either."

"Oh, bugger!" Guinevere groaned.

Guinevere raced up the stairs to the main deck. She looked out and saw a Spanish ship in the distance. Quickly, she raced up to the quarterdeck with Jack.

"Just when I thought the day couldn't get any worse," Guinevere groaned, "What do they want?"

"I don't know, but I don't think they want to chat over a bottle of rum," Jack replied wisely.

"Cap'n, I think we'd better coax some wind from these sails," Gibbs suggested.

"Belay that, Mr. Gibbs," Jack told him.

"But-" Gibbs protested.

"Belay!"

"Spanish!"

"Belay!"

"Danger!"

"Just shut it!"

"Prepare the guns! I want to see everything we've got in those guns!" Guinevere shouted.

Everyone hurried to the guns carrying everything they could carry. Nails, cannonballs, silverware, etc. were all shoved into the guns. Warily, they waited for the Spanish vessel's next move.

Jack looked through his spyglass. He then saw a ball of red and orange and a great cloud. "Everyone down!"

Jack snatched Guinevere and everyone ducked for cover. _**KABOOM! **_ Cannonballs sailed through the air and collided into the hull of the _Black Pearl. _ The ship began to sway tremendously and the crew scrambled to brace themselves. The damage was serious, as the _Pearl _began to take on water immediately.

"Oh, bugger," Jack groaned.

"I suppose that settles everything!" Guinevere commented, "Return fire!"

At Guinevere's command, the guns flashed and sent their fury to the Spanish ship. There was a chaotic scene of blinding cannon fire, smoke, and shots from pistols. Then, the whistle of ropes as the Spanish prepared to board.

"Jack!" Gibbs shouted, "They're boarding us!"

"I want movement! Give 'em all we got!" Jack shouted.

In a fury of smoke, the ring of swords, and gunshots, the crew of the _Black Pearl _fought to ward off their Spanish adversaries. The battle was long and fierce. Everyone was desperate to save the _Black Pearl _from their enemy. In the melee, Jack lost sight of Guinevere and he fought his way through the bedlam to her.

"Guin!" he shouted, firing and slashing at anyone in his path, "Guin!"

To his dismay, he found Guinevere warding off a villain with her fist and a sword. Suddenly, he saw an adversary heading behind Guinevere raising a sword to kill!

Quickly, he raced over behind the villain and grabbed his raised weapon. "Didn't your mother teach you never to disrespect a lady?"

Using the handle of her sword, Guinevere knocked out the villain.

Evading the fray, Jack and Guinevere hid behind the steps. "What are you doing?"

"Saving our lives, that's what!" Guinevere replied.

"You need to get somewhere safe. Where's Juliet?" Jack told her.

Guinevere's eyes widened. "Juliet!"

"Where is she?" Jack asked.

"Below!" Guinevere shrieked.

Without another thought, Guinevere dashed to the door leading below. Much to her horror, the door was blocked by a heavy piece of debris.

"Juliet! I'm coming!" she cried as she struggled to free the door, "Juliet, answer me, please!"

Guinevere struggled and struggled, but the debris was too heavy and with her condition, was too much for her too bear. Suddenly, she was snatched up by two burly Spaniards!

"Get off me!" she screamed.

Quickly, she elbowed the first man in the gut and swatted the other.

Before she could escape them, the first man whirled about and snatched her.

Guinevere struggled and punched, but the man held her fast.

"Very clever, señora, but you're not going anywhere," the man said in her ear.

His accomplice recovered and grabbed Guinevere by the arm. With Guinevere fighting them, the two thugs dragged her to their ship.

"No! Juliet! Juliet!" Guinevere screamed as she was taken away.

From behind him, Jack heard Guinevere's screams to find her being carried off by the two men. "Guin!"

To save her, he fought his way through his adversaries only to be met with a pistol between his eyes. Jack gazed upon a tall, handsome Spaniard dressed in tattered clothes and a feathered cap.

"Jack Sparrow," the man greeted coldly, "Tie him up with la señora!"

Jack was roughly seized by two men who bound his hands and then tied him to the mast with Guinevere, who was muffled by a cloth over her mouth. Jack was as mad as a drunken sailor. His daughter was dying, he couldn't find the Fountain of Youth, and now he had just been taken prisoner on his own ship!

"The man who did the capturing and pillaging is to explain to the man who is the victim why he is the victim and the man who is the victim demands to know who the man who did the capturing and pillaging is," Jack said fiercely, "And if the man who is the captive were the man who did the pillaging, he'd speak quickly."

The Spaniard bowed low. "I am the captain of _The Spanish Lady_"

"That's not very helpful at all," Jack growled, "Who are you and how in the name of Calypso do you know me?"

The Captain laughed. "All in good time, Sparrow. First, my men are exhausted by our battle and now we have a reward for our victory."

The Spaniard nodded to the bound and gagged Guinevere.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jack snarled, "You know if you do, I will have no choice but to kill you."

The leader showed a toothy smile. "Jack Sparrow, you are in no position to make threats. I am the victor, and what is that phrase? "To the victor go the spoils.""

He strutted over to Guinevere and stroked her hair with his dirty hand. "What a beauty! How fortunate we are to find such a fine woman on this trip!"

Unsheathing his sword, the Spanish Captain cut the ropes that bound Guinevere to the mast. Guinevere tried to run for it, but before she could she was impeded by the Spanish ruffians.

"We haven't had our fun, señora," said the Captain.

Guinevere was forcefully shoved into the filthy hands of her captors. Her captors grabbed any part of her they could like birds around food. They let their hands roam everywhere and anywhere they pleased as Guinevere emitted muffled screams and fought. Their hands crawled from her hair down to her buttocks and back up, repeatedly. Jack was incensed and he threw himself at the ropes as he watched his wife's torment.

"It's been a long time since we encountered such a fine wench," commented one captor, resting one hand on Guinevere's buttocks.

"It's certainly worth the wait!" laughed the other.

The Captain laughed heartily. "Welcome aboard _The Spanish Lady,_ Mrs. Sparrow."

Guinevere glared daggers at him.

The Captain let his hands rest on Guinevere's chest. "You may not enjoy my company, but I will surely enjoy yours."

The Captain then took notice of the buttons on Guinevere's shirt. With a wicked smile, he began to free the buttons. Before he could proceed further, Guinevere slammed her bounds hands into the Captain's gut. The Captain doubled over, freeing Guinevere from his grasp. Guinevere then removed the cloth from her mouth.

"If I were you, I'd jump overboard before I get free!" Jack threatened.

"As would I, you craven murderer!" Guinevere added.

"Murderer?" the Captain asked.

"There is a soul aboard my ship! She's drowned below deck because of you!" Guinevere screamed.

"I think you're mistaken, Señora," the Captain told her.

He signaled his men and they dragged out a small prisoner, bound and gagged. To Guinevere and Jack's relief and horror, the prisoner was no other than Juliet.

"Juliet!" Guinevere gasped.

"I believe this is the soul you speak of," the Captain said knowingly.

"You let her go, or I swear to you I will send you to the depths!" Guinevere threatened.

"If I were you, I'd not upset or play games with a pregnant lady," Jack warned.

"Might I remind you, Señora Sparrow, that you are a prisoner and thus, are not in a position to make threats," the Captain reminded her, "I'm afraid I cannot let you or your precious child go free."

"Why is that, I wonder?" Jack demanded.

"You are searching for the Agua de Vida, no?" the Captain asked.

"What's it to you?" Guinevere asked suspiciously.

"My crew and I have been searching for it for centuries," the Captain replied, "The legends of Jack Sparrow are spread all over and so does his quest for the Agua de Vida."

"What do you want from us?" Guinevere demanded.

"I want you to lead me to the Agua de Vida so that my crew and I can live forever," the Captain replied.

"That's it? You could've asked us nicely!" Guinevere retorted.

The Captain whipped out a pistol and pressed it against Juliet's head. "How is this for asking nicely? If you fail to lead me to the Agua de Vida or attempt to deceive me, I will kill the girl."

"I noticed that you failed to answer my previous question," Jack told the Captain, "Who are you?"

"I am Juan Ponce de León," the Captain announced.

"What? You were warned not to play games with a pregnant woman," Guinevere asked, perplexed.

León pressed his pistol harder against Juliet's head. "Does it look like I'm playing games?"

Guinevere was silent.

"Señor de Leon, I have a proposal to make," Jack said, "Seeing as we all want the Agua de Vida or Fountain of Youth, I propose that I lead you to the Fountain of Youth and in return, you give me an equal share of the Fountain. That way, we all end happy. You get your immortality, and so do I. Savvy?"

"We have a deal, Sparrow," de Leon agreed, shaking Jack's hand, "Release the prisoners and make sail!"

Ponce de Leon's men freed their prisoners and made way to their vessel _The Spanish Lady._

As everyone got to work, Juliet and Guinevere embraced. "Sweetheart, I thought I lost you! How did you escape?"

"I'm the child of pirates, Mother," Juliet replied with a grin, "I was pretending to be asleep. I heard Rose telling of trouble and I came to find you and Father."

"I Thank God you take after your father," Guinevere laughed.

"That is the daughter of a Sparrow," Jack praised.

"Juliet, Sweetheart, I want you to go below decks and rest, savvy?" Guinevere said.

"Aye, Mother!" Juliet said.

As soon as Juliet was out of sight, Guinevere turned to Jack and glared at him.

"I don't like the way your looking at me," Jack said, "Why is that?"

"You shouldn't," Guinevere snapped, "Why haven't we found the Fountain yet, Jack?"

"There's a lot of open water, darling," Jack said.

"Really? Then how do you agree to help find the Fountain for that monster so easily?" Guinevere demanded.

"To save you and Juliet, of course," Jack told her.

"Let me see the compass," Guinevere told him.

Jack held up his compass. To Guinevere's horror, the needle spun out of control.

"Jack!" Guinevere gasped, "You're compass isn't steady. I know what that means."

"You do?" Jack asked.

"You don't know what you want," Guinevere gasped, "You promised me that you weren't after the Fountain for yourself! Why didn't you tell me your compass wasn't working?"

"My compass works just fine," Jack said sheepishly, "I was keeping things close to the vest."

Guinevere could only gape at her husband, tears glittering in her eyes. Her own husband lied to her at the price of their daughter's life.

Jack tried to turn away, but Guinevere grabbed his arm. "If you keep things close to the vest, how am I supposed to trust you with our daughter's life?"

"Never trust a pirate," Jack replied.

Guinevere felt as if a knife had gone through her heart. She now felt as if life couldn't get any worse. She had been taken prisoner, her husband lied to her, her daughter wasn't safe, and she had a baby to worry about. Despite all of these concerns, Guinevere felt lucky to be alive and knew she had to act quickly to save herself and her daughter.


	5. The Deal

Chapter 5: The Deal

Just as Jack and Guin were facing problems, Will and Elizabeth were incarcerated in the jail of Port Royal. They were anxiously waiting for Bootstrap and James to return. Bootstrap and James were gone for hours; Will and Elizabeth were apprehensive.

"I don't know how much of this I can take," Will said, running his fingers through his silky hair.

"What are they doing to them?" Elizabeth whispered anxiously.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Will replied fearfully, "James shouldn't be here as hurt as he is. I've come to love that boy as if he was my own son and I swear that neither he, my father, nor you will be hurt."

"If these men are smart, they won't touch them," Elizabeth commented, "I think you scared them."

Will laughed. "That's because no one messes with Will Turner!"

Elizabeth smiled, but the smile was ephemeral.

"What is it?" Will asked in concern.

"I miss our boy, Will," Elizabeth sighed, "I'm scared for him. I can't stop thinking about how scared he must be or the danger he's in."

Will wrapped his arm about Elizabeth. "I know. It is hard, but I try to be optimistic. He's learned well from both of us and he's very strong. We will find him, Elizabeth, and he'll be back in our arms where he belongs. I've never made a promise I haven't kept and I don't plan to."

Elizabeth smiled again. "That is an encouraging thought."

Just then, Bootstrap and James were dragged into prison and unceremoniously tossed into the cell with Elizabeth and Will. As soon as gazing at Bootstrap and James, Will and Elizabeth were horrified and outraged. Bootstrap bled from his nose and had many bruises on his head, but he was still alert. The same could not be said of James. He was unconscious and sweat poured from his head. Like Bootstrap, James also wore purple bruises.

"Good God!" Will gasped.

"They've hurt you!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me," Bootstrap reassured her, "Under Davy Jones, I've grown accustomed to pain, even years after being free from him. I'd worry about poor James there."

Will and Elizabeth turned to James.

Will rested a hand on the boy's clammy forehead. "The fever is on him."

Hastily, Will removed his coat and draped it over poor James.

Elizabeth took James's warm hand in hers. "Hold on, James. Everything is going to be all right."

Will turned to Bootstrap. "What do they want? Why did they do this?"

"Why else do we keep getting into trouble?" Bootstrap replied.

Will's eyes widened. "Jack."

"Precisely, William," Bootstrap laughed.

"If he wasn't a husband to my best friend or my goddaughter's father, I would kill him," Will groaned.

"Don't blame Jack, son," Bootstrap advised, "He's merely a tool in all of this, not the architect. Besides, you may not have to kill him."

"What did he do this time?" Elizabeth groaned.

At that moment, Lieutenant Walker unlocked the cell. "Mr. and Mrs. Turner, my master would request your audience."

"Really?" Will replied sharply, "What if we don't want an audience with him?"

"You don't have a choice this time, Turner," Walker told him coldly.

Will and Elizabeth turned to Bootstrap.

"Whatever you want to know, you're about to find out," Bootstrap told them.

"Watch over James," Elizabeth told him.

"Aye," Bootstrap said dutifully.

Will and Elizabeth were then dragged out of the cell by Walker.

"Lock them in irons and stay alert," Walker ordered his men, "We don't want the Turners escaping."

Will and Elizabeth were immediately chained at the wrists and escorted out of the prison at gunpoint.

"Who could've done this?" Elizabeth asked apprehensively.

"I think I have an answer, but I hope I'm wrong," Will replied.

Silently, Will and Elizabeth were marched from the prison to a building just behind Fort Charles.

Lieutenant Walker opened the door and his prisoners were shoved in. Will and Elizabeth were led down a long hallway until they came to a door. The door opened and they were shoved in. There, they beheld a man they knew and their blood boiled.

"**You!**" Elizabeth growled.

"Why do I hate it when I'm right?" Will groaned.

"Commodore King, the prisoners, as you ordered, Sir," Lieutenant Walker announced.

"Very good, Lieutenant," Commodore King acknowledged before he waved his hand, "Leave us."

Walker and a few guards exited the room, leaving Will and Elizabeth alone with Commodore King.

"Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Turner," Commodore King greeted.

"On the contrary, it has not been a good day…_Commodore,_" Will snarled.

"I'm very saddened to hear that, Mr. Turner," King said unctuously.

"Funny, you weren't sad when you had my father-in-law and a little boy beaten!" Elizabeth snapped.

"They refused to cooperate, but I'm hoping that you do cooperate," King replied.

"What makes you think that after what you have done to us, we will cooperate with you?" Will demanded.

"Because, Mr. Turner, if you ever want to see your son again-" King explained.

"_My son?_" Will gasped, "What have you done to my boy?"

"He's not here, Mr. Turner," King explained, "He is with a partner of mine."

"If you hurt him, I swear you're a dead man," Elizabeth threatened.

"You are in no position to be making threats, Mrs. Turner," King said dismissively, "If you do not cooperate you will never see your child again."

"What do you want?" Will demanded.

"I already told you, Mr. Turner," King replied, "My new target is Jack Sparrow-"

"_Captain!_" Will and Elizabeth corrected him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," King continued, "I want him captured and hanged along with all of his associates."

"We are no associates of Jack's," Elizabeth said quickly.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't lie," King said sternly, "I am no fool. I knew of your affiliation with Sparrow all along. That is why you will aid me in his capture."

"Is it?" Will asked.

"I want you to go to Sparrow and lead me to him," King explained, "If you are successful in leading me to him and his crew, I will release you and your child."

"What business do you have with Jack?" Will asked.

"This world isn't big enough for Jack and his kind," King said, "He stands in my way of protecting the seas from his kind."

"You mean _taking over _the seas," Will corrected.

"The world was not meant for the likes of Captain Sparrow," King said scornfully.

"Neither was it meant for the likes of _you_," Elizabeth said icily.

Commodore King glared at Will. "Do we have a deal?"

"Why don't I steal Jack's compass and you can find him yourself?" Will asked.

"Because I desire more than just killing Sparrow and this is your chance to save yourself," King replied.

"What becomes of William Turner and James Cardinal?" Will demanded.

"They will be released as well," King told him.

"How can I trust a man like you?" Will asked coldly.

"You can trust that if you do not agree now I will be forced to send you all to the gallows and find another way to locate Sparrow," King replied, "Do we have an understanding?"

"Agreed," Will said reluctantly.

"Very good," King said with a smile.

"Where do we start?" Will demanded.

"Use your instincts, Mr. Turner," King said wisely, "Search for Sparrow and do not stop until you find him."

"It'd be easier if we were released of these shackles," Elizabeth spat.

"Certainly, Mrs. Turner," King agreed, "Walker!"

Lieutenant Walker entered at his commander's call. "Sir?"

"Remove the shackles on Mr. and Mrs. Turner," King commanded, "I want you to release William Turner and James Cardinal as well."

"Yes, Sir," Walker said obediently.

Will and Elizabeth were freed from their bonds and they rubbed their wrists of the chafing chains. With one last glare at Commodore King, they quitted the room and headed for the prison.

"I don't like this idea, Will," Elizabeth said, "He hurt James so badly, what do you think he could do to William?"

"We have no choice, Elizabeth," Will told her, "If we don't agree with him, what do you think he'd do to us and William?"

"But what about Jack? He's going to kill him and everyone who sails with him!" Elizabeth protested.

"Jack's the one who got us into this mess," Will replied, "If this is what frees us, then so be it."

"Are you really willing to betray the ones you love to help a monster and save yourself?" Elizabeth asked pointedly.

"I'm saving us," Will corrected.

Elizabeth was stunned. "How can you say this?"

"I'm thinking as Jack would," Will replied.

Elizabeth frowned and said no more to Will. Once they reached the prison, they found Bootstrap kneeling over a sick James. Walker opened the door for Bootstrap.

"William, what's going on?" Bootstrap wanted to know.

"Commodore King was behind this," Will explained, "He's releasing us to go after Jack. If we find him, we are free."

"How is James?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's not improved," Bootstrap said glumly.

"We must get him to a doctor," Will said immediately.

"Out of the question, Turner," Walker told him.

"Do you not see the boy is sick?" Will demanded.

"Of course I do," Walker said, "You are to find Sparrow. The boy can wait."

"Do we have a ship ready?" Will asked.

"Yes," Walker answered, "To the docks."

Will eased the sleeping James into his arms and the group exited the prison for the docks. Once at the docks, they came upon a ship named _The Intrepid._

"Commodore King was kind enough to provide you with a fast ship and a crew," Walker told them, "I would advise you not to disappoint him."

Will, Elizabeth, Bootstrap, and James made their way up the gangplank.

"Father, take James below," Will said.

Bootstrap gingerly held sick James in his arms and disappeared below decks.

Elizabeth came to Will's side. "Where do we start looking for Jack?"

"Where else?" Will asked.

"Tortuga," Elizabeth said knowingly.

"Aye, Tortuga," Will replied with a smug grin.


	6. Sparrow Hunting and The Discovery

Chapter 6: Sparrow Hunting and the Discovery

At this evening, Barbossa and Lucia docked their measly dinghy at the rowdy harbor of Tortuga. They had only one mission and that was to find Jack and Guinevere.

"Well, ye got us here. Now what?" Lucia asked.

"We search the _Faithful Bride _tavern," Barbossa declared, "I know Jack always retreats here every time he gets himself into trouble."

"He must be a regular here," Lucia quipped.

"Aye," agreed Barbossa.

She and Barbossa entered the _Faithful Bride, _the center of all chaos in the Caribbean. Both of them knew Jack would be there and were looking for clues of his whereabouts.

"Father, it's Scarlet and Giselle!" Lucia exclaimed, pointing to two women.

Barbossa looked up and noticed the red-haired Scarlet and golden-headed Giselle.

"Child, did you not remember what happened last time we inquired them of Jack's whereabouts?" Barbossa reminded her, "They won't help."

"They are Jack's former salty wenches and we need all the help we can get to find Jack and Guin," Lucia said.

"I'll not be slapped around by two wenches," Barbossa declared, "You can do the inquirin' and endure the slappin that follows."

"Agreed," Lucia said in concurrence.

Calmly, Lucia approached Scarlet and Giselle. "Ladies, I be on a quest to find Captain Jack Sparrow and his lady, Guin. Have you seen either of them or have any information of their whereabouts?"

"Captain Jack!" Scarlet exclaimed, feigning pleasure.

"Not seen 'im in ages," Giselle said plainly.

Scarlet smiled and approached Lucia. "This really is nothing personal, but will you pass on this message to Jack from Scarlet!"

_Smack! _Scarlet's hand flew across Lucia's face. Barbossa raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'I told you so'.

Giselle approached next and her hand dashed across Lucia's face quicker than lightning. "From Giselle!"

Barbossa smiled and his eyes were laughing at Lucia. In response, Lucia slapped Barbossa. Barbossa's smile was gone and replaced by a gape.

"Didn't think you were safe, did you?" Lucia quipped.

"This isn't getting us any closer to Sparrow," Barbossa said gloomily.

"But he's not here," Lucia replied, "Where on God's green earth could he be?"

"Sparrow not in Tortuga. He must really be in trouble if he can't hide here," Barbossa commented.

"What do you think happened to him?" Lucia wanted to know.

"I think someone has hold of Jack," Barbossa said, "Jack is good at running away from his pursuers. Something tells me if he's not here, he's crossed someone he can't escape."

"But what about Guin?" Lucia wanted to know.

"If Jack is threatened, so is his wench and everyone associated with him," Barbossa said wisely.

"What do we do now?" Lucia asked.

"Keep searching the island," Barbossa told her, "I don't think Jack is that far from our grasp."

So Barbossa and Lucia continued their search. They were desperate to find Jack and Guinevere. Little did they know, finding Jack wasn't that far away. Just as they began their search, the _H.M.S. Intrepid_ docked in Tortuga.

Meanwhile, as night fell and the stars lit up the night, Guinevere crept out and hurried below decks. She found Juliet asleep below decks and snuck over to her.

"Juliet," she whispered, "Sweetheart, wake up."

Juliet moaned and opened her eyes. "Mother? What's going on?"

"Shh," Guinevere said, "Quietly, Juliet. We're getting out of here."

"How?" Juliet asked.

"We can use the boats," Guinevere told her, "We can send a message and get help. Hurry, Sweetheart! To the boats!"

Hastily and silently, Guinevere and Juliet raced up to the boat deck.

"Help me lower the boat," Guinevere told Juliet.

Juliet took hold of the rope securing the boat as did Guinevere.

"Heave!" Guinevere whispered.

She and Juliet pulled and the rope broke, freeing the boat.

"Get in, Sweetheart," Guinevere said to Juliet.

Juliet hopped into the boat. "But what about Father?"

Guinevere paused. "If we can get help, he'll be safe, too."

Guinevere stepped into the boat and lowered it. Once safely on the sea, Guinevere took an oar.

"Juliet, I need you to help me row," Guinevere instructed, "Your brother or sister exhausts what strength I have. I need your help."

"Aye, Mother," Juliet said obediently.

Juliet picked up an oar and she and Guinevere rowed out into the night as quickly as possible. With any luck, Guinevere hoped that she could get to land and find help. Just after a few pulls of the oar, Guinevere felt a pain in her.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked in concern.

"It's just your baby brother or sister," Guinevere said dismissively, putting her hands around her belly, "He or she has been very active lately. I need you to take over."

Juliet grabbed the other oar and rowed with all her might. Guinevere quickly took out a rum bottle and a piece of paper from her coat. She then scribbled furiously on the paper and then stuffed the paper into the bottle.

"What's that for?" Juliet wanted to know.

"It's a message for help," Guinevere explained, "If a passing ship finds this, we can get help."

"Mother, you don't think that bloody cur Ponce de León has hurt Will, Elizabeth, Bootstrap or William, do you?" Juliet asked fearfully.

"First of all, Juliet Wilhelmina Elizabeth Rose Sparrow, watch your language," Guinevere began, "Secondly, I don't know."

"You're lying," Juliet said knowingly.

Guinevere sighed. "Anyone connected to your father is a target. I'm afraid that includes your godparents, too."

"Will we ever see them again?" Juliet asked.

"With hope, we will," Guinevere replied.

Suddenly, something tugged on the boat.

"Juliet, keep rowing," Guinevere told her daughter.

"I can't," Juliet replied, "Something's pulling on the boat."

Within minutes, Guinevere and Juliet's boat was dragged towards a vessel. On the ship's stern was a woman of marble and atop the mast were red and yellow. Spanish colours.

"Oh, bugger," Guinevere groaned.

Thinking quickly, Guinevere tossed the bottle over, sending it sailing out to sea. She prayed it would be found by someone and fast. In a flash, the boat was hauled aboard the Spanish ship and Guinevere and Juliet were snatched by two four men at knifepoint. They were taken before the vile Ponce de Leon and met him calmly.

"Welcome back, Señora Guinevere and Señorita Juliet," Leon greeted coldly.

"Charmed," Guinevere said icily.

"It is odd to find you here so late at night, so far out to sea," Leon told her.

"I was getting some exercise. You wouldn't know, but it is quite a task bearing children," Guinevere spat.

Leon smiled. "I'm not sure it was your muscles you were exercising, Señora."

"That's because you're too weak to bear children," Guinevere fired back.

"I don't think so, Señora," Leon replied, "It seemed like you were exercising your treachery and foolishness. I'm bound to punish you and your child for this offence. I might be inclined to pardon you if you cooperate."

"Pardon this, you knave!" Juliet spat, stomping on León's foot.

León simple grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. "A brave niño. You're bravery can get you into trouble as you've already learned."

"If you have a brain in your head, you'll release her," Guinevere growled, "She's only a child. She had nothing to do with this escape attempt. I forced her into it. Let her go, you pusillanimous thickhead!"

"Where were you going?" León demanded.

"Don't tell the knave anything, Mother!" Juliet protested.

Leon slapped his hand over her mouth. "Shut up! Tell me where you were going or I'll slit her throat!"

"We were headed for Port Royal," Guinevere lied, "Now let her go!"

"It's amusing how weak people are when it comes to children," León laughed, releasing Juliet.

"You're going to get it," Juliet said menacingly, "You wait until my father gets a hold of you and kicks your weasly black guts."

"If your father wants you alive, niño, he will not," León told her.

"Let us go, now!" Guinevere growled, "We told you what you wanted. Release us."

"I'm not inclined to release both of you," León told her, "Del Toro, bind Senorita Juliet and lock her in the brig."

"No!" Guinevere protested, "Juliet!"

"Mother!" Juliet screamed as she was dragged away.

Juliet was forced to her knees and her wrists were bound behind her. Del Toro pulled out a grey cloth and wound it around her mouth. At knifepoint, Juliet, struggling against Del Toro, was led down to the brig.

"You treacherous fiend!" Guinevere screamed, "I swear when I get out of here, I'll kill you myself."

"If you value your life as well as the lives of your children, husband, and crew, you will learn to cooperate and hold your tongue," León warned her.

"Let me go!" Guinevere spat.

"I will, but not before I have some fun," León replied wickedly, "Men, remove Señora Guinevere's clothes and bind her. Load her into the boat. Have fun with this."

Grinning with pleasure and their eyes glowing, Guinevere was shoved into a group of Leon's men and their dirty hands caught her. Their fingers crawled about her hair, her buttocks, and every other part of her like worms as Guinevere squirmed. In hoots of laughter, they shredded Guinevere's shirt and proceeded downward. The tore off her boots and tugged down her pants. Guinevere shivered in the cold but did not let Leon win the satisfaction of her suffering. Guinevere was shoved to her knees and ropes coiled around her wrists. A cloth was then shoved into her mouth.

León then approached her and gazed up and down at her. "I did not know you had such arresting features, Señora. Your husband is a lucky man to have you still."

León's men roared with laughter as Guinevere glared at him.

"Speaking of your husband, let's pay him a visit, shall we?" Leon said smoothly, "Make way to the _Black Pearl!_"

Guinevere was shoved into a boat with Leon and two men. She prayed that Juliet would not be harmed for her escape attempt. Guinevere felt a pain in her again. Her child would be born soon and she was fearful that the child would be a target. Guinevere was now more determined than ever to escape for the sake of her family.

Back on board the _Spanish Lady, _Juliet beheld a sight she had not intended to see. There was another prisoner, bound and gagged next to her. The other prisoner wore a red gash on his head and sweat was on his brow. At the sight of the other prisoner, Juliet's eyes brightened not because she had company, but because she knew the company she was in. Wiggling with all her might, Juliet freed her hands and removed her gag. She then proceeded to the other prisoner and untied him.

The prisoner moaned and opened his eyes. "Juliet?"

Juliet gasped and smiled. "Oh, my God! William!"


	7. Turner&Barbossa and Return to the Pearl

Chapter 7: Turner and Barbossa and the Return to the _Black Pearl_

The _H.M.S. Intrepid _docked in the rowdy shanty-town of Tortuga. Will and Elizabeth were anxious to find Jack and Guinevere to save their precious William.

"Do you think we'll be able to find Jack here?" Elizabeth asked dubiously.

"If Jack is not here, I don't know where he'd be," Will told her.

"But he must be here," Elizabeth said with a shiver down her spine.

"I don't know, darling," Will said, "but I do know that if he is not here we shall go after him nonetheless."

"I don't like hunting down Jack like this," Elizabeth said with uncertainty, "We're setting them all up for a trap."

"We must save our boy, Elizabeth," Will told her.

"I _know_ but at what price?" Elizabeth asked pointedly, "Can we truly sell Guin and Jack to our enemy while we roam free?"

"Jack and Guin can take care of themselves. Jack's good at taking care of himself, no doubt. Guin is a fighter. They'll look after each other," Will said dismissively.

"That's not the point," Elizabeth argued, "We are setting them up for a betrayal. You saw what King and his men did to Bootstrap and James. He could do worse to Guin and Jack. A _lot _worse."

"We can't worry about them right now," Will said, "We must focus on saving William first."

"Do you even know what you're _saying_, Will?" Elizabeth gasped, "You're saying we should just abandon Jack and Guin to their fate and let them fend for themselves. Can you live with that?"

"If I have you and William, then yes, I can," Will answered.

Elizabeth gaped at Will. How could her husband be saying such things? He was not a pirate in the likes of Jack or Barbossa. How can he choose to abandon their friends?

"I can't," Elizabeth replied glumly.

Will sighed. "Once we find William, everything will be fine."

Elizabeth nodded. "So we save William."

Will and Elizabeth gazed into each other's eyes. There was so much torment in both of them. Elizabeth felt as if her husband wasn't the same man she married. He spoke of abandoning their beloved friends to save William. That was not the Will she knew. Yet she knew she could not live if anything were to happen to her child.

"I'm going to check on James," Elizabeth said at last.

Elizabeth climbed down below decks to find Bootstrap sitting beside poor Bootstrap, who lay in a hammock with a sopping, cool washcloth on his head.

Elizabeth pulled up a chair and rested her hand on James's damp head. "How is he?"

"No better, but no worse," Bootstrap replied tonelessly.

Just then, James's eyes fluttered open. "Elizabeth?" he asked weakly.

"James!" Elizabeth gasped, "It's lovely to see your eyes again!"

"Is William all right?" James asked in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"James," Elizabeth said slowly, "He's not here. We're in Tortuga because Commodore King wants us to bring Jack and Guin to him in exchange for William."

"But he'll be all right, won't he?" James asked apprehensively.

"Please, James, you need rest," Elizabeth said attentively.

"I cannot rest knowing my friend is missing," James told her passionately.

"I know," Elizabeth told him.

"We must save him," James declared drowsily.

"We will," Elizabeth reassured him.

James closed his eyes and sleep took him once more. Elizabeth was more determined than ever to find William. Not just for her maternal sake, but also for James. She felt great remorse for the boy as he already endured so much pain for his best friend.

"We must find Jack," Elizabeth said to Bootstrap.

"Go with Will," Bootstrap told her, "I will watch over James."

Elizabeth nodded to Bootstrap and headed up the steps to rejoin Will and together they descended the gangplank into Tortuga.

"How's James?" Will asked compassionately.

"He spoke to me for a bit," Elizabeth told him, "He's not better, but not worse. He suffers every day William is gone."

"Once we find Jack he will suffer no more," Will declared confidently.

Elizabeth paused a moment, then replied. "Yes. Everything will be fine once we find Jack."

Elizabeth and Will scanned the ships moored at the docks, but the _Black Pearl _was nowhere to be found.

"I don't see the _Pearl_," Elizabeth said with a hint of apprehension.

"Let's check the _Faithful Bride_ tavern," Will said.

Elizabeth and Will scanned the boisterous, decadent tavern for any sign of Jack or Guinevere. The smell of the rum and the sight of the crowd fighting and whooping enveloped the both of them as they entered.

"I always said this place will linger," Will said, turning his head away from the scent of rum.

"I don't see Jack or Guin," Elizabeth said.

Just then, Will spotted two familiar faces.

"Scarlet, Giselle," he greeted the red haired and blonde women, "I'm looking for Captain Jack Sparrow and his lady…wench…lady wench, Guin. Have you seen them?"

Both women grinned as if pleased to hear the name of Jack Sparrow.

"Jack Sparrow must be causing trouble again," laughed Giselle.

"Steal another woman's boat, did he?" jested Scarlet.

"Ladies, have you seen him?" Will asked.

"So sorry," Scarlet said apologetically.

"There's been no Jack Sparrow around here for ages now," Giselle said, "I'm beginning to miss doing **THIS!**"

_Slap! _Giselle's white hand flew across Will's face quicker than lightning.

"I didn't miss it at all," Will muttered, rubbing his face.

He turned to see Scarlet smiling sarcastically at him. _Whack! _Scarlet's hand collided Will's face faster than he could blink. Suddenly, Elizabeth let her hand fly over Scarlet's face, followed by Giselle's.

"That'd teach you to slap Will Turner!" Elizabeth said triumphantly.

"Elizabeth, apparently they don't know anything about Jack either," Will said, ushering Elizabeth away from the two wenches.

"Now what?" Elizabeth asked, "If Jack's not here, what next?"

Suddenly, a monkey screeched! Will and Elizabeth looked up to see a capuchin monkey dressed in a fine white jerkin.

"Monkey!" Will and Elizabeth cried.

The monkey sprang away, and Will and Elizabeth gave a chase after it. They followed the monkey out of the tavern and to the docks. Just then, they were reunited with Captain Barbossa and Lucia.

"Thank you, Jack," Barbossa said in pleasure to his primate accomplice.

"Thank you, Jack," Will jested.

"Barbossa, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth gasped.

"If I be right, Mrs. Turner, we be here for one man," Barbossa replied.

"Jack," Will finished.

"Aye, very good Mr. Turner," Lucia jested.

"What do you want Jack for?" Will wanted to know.

"He be pointin' the way to the infamous Fountain of Youth," Barbossa exclaimed.

Will and Elizabeth stared blankly at Barbossa.

"What know you of the Fountain of Youth?" Lucia asked.

"Not much," Elizabeth said, dumbfounded.

"I can assure ye, that there be a Fountain," Barbossa explained, "The same Fountain Ponce de León searched for himself but never found. Jack's compass leads to what you want most."

"So you want to steal Jack's compass to get to this fountain," Will concluded.

"Preferably before Sparrow does," Barbossa told him, "We must find Sparrow first. Now that we have you, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, finding him will not be a difficult task."

"But we don't know where to look," Elizabeth said.

"It's always easier to find things when you don't know where to look," Lucia said with a smug grin.

Will then brought up something he noticed. "How did you get here without the _Pearl?_"

Barbossa and Lucia pointed to a small, leaky boat that was now half-submerged in the docks.

"Sea-turtles," Lucia jested.

"If ye have a better means of transportation, please share it," Barbossa told them.

"And that's an order," Lucia added.

"Follow me," Will told them.

Barbossa and Lucia followed Will and Elizabeth to the _H.M.S. Intrepid_, still docked at the harbor.

"How does such a blacksmith and blacksmith's wife come upon such a ship as this?" Barbossa asked suspiciously.

"Pirate," Will and Elizabeth said in unison as if it explained the matter.

The group headed up the gangplank and made their course to the open sea in pursuit of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Meanwhile, Jack woke to find Guinevere was not at his side. Forgetting his senses, Jack raced up to the deck like a madman.

"Guin! Guin!" he cried to no avail.

He raced down the steps to find Juliet missing as well.

"Oh, no," Jack sighed.

"Juliet! Guin!" Jack cried hopelessly.

"Cap'n for the love of mother and child!" Gibbs gasped, "What's going on?"

"In case you're deaf, Guin and Juliet are missing," Jack explained.

"You don't think that León had anything to do with it, do ye?" Gibbs asked anxiously.

"León has everything to do with it," Jack corrected.

"Right you are, Señor Sparrow," praised a Spaniard.

Jack and Gibbs turned to find León ascending to the boat deck.

"Where are they?" Jack demanded.

"Ah, the lovely señoritas," Leon said, feigning pleasure, "They are unharmed."

"Where are they?" Jack demanded once more, his voice rising.

"Your niño is strong and defiant," Leon said with a wicked grin, "She is safely bound in the brig on my ship. Your other señora is why I've come."

León stepped down from the boat and signaled his men with his evil eyes. From behind him, his men followed suit dragging a naked, bound and gagged Guinevere behind them. As they hauled her aboard, León's men took pleasure in grabbing any part of Guinevere's vulnerable body. Despite her fragile condition, Guinevere did her best to fight her captors. Her fruitless attempts were met with hoots of laughter and more hands snatching at her. Jack could only watch and he tried his best to mask his disgust at what had been done to his wife.

"La señora was sneaking out into the night," León explained, "I had no choice but to apprehend her and the child. Now she must be punished."

"I think that's punishment enough," Jack declared.

"Oh, not the way _my men and I_ see it," León laughed, causing snickers from his crew, "That was _pleasure_. She has not been punished yet and now it is time to carry it out. Del Toro! Ramos!"

The two burly men holding Guinevere shoved her forward and forced her to her knees.

"I've enjoyed your company, Señora," León whispered smoothly in Guinevere's ear.

Then, he unsheathed a shining dagger and placed the cold steel of the blade against the warm flesh of Guinevere's throat.

"Wait!" Jack protested, "Surely there's no need to kill her now, eh? If you kill her, I'll have no reason to help you. Why do that when you still have me under your thumb, as it were?"

"So you're begging for her life?" Leon asked arrogantly.

"No, no, no," Jack said, "By all means, you can kill her. But wait until we've found the Fountain of Youth. I will be useless to you and so will she. Savvy?"

León smiled, showing his grimy teeth and removed the blade from Guinevere's throat.

"There still needs to be a punishment, Sparrow," Leon reminded him, "Tie her up and she shall be flogged until she cries out for mercy!"

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack warned.

"And why not, Sparrow?" León demanded.

"She'll never cry out for mercy," Jack told them.

"She does not know my ways of persuasion," León said dismissively.

"And you do not know _her_," Jack replied, "Your not going to make her suffer. I promise you that."

"What do you suggest, Sparrow?" León demanded impatiently.

"I'll take her punishment," Jack declared, "She'll suffer just as much watching me endure pain."

"I like your thinking, Sparrow," León said with a cackle.

"I know," Jack muttered.

"Men, Captain Sparrow is to be flogged in place of the Señora!" León declared.

Guinevere watched in horror as Jack's shirt was torn and he was shoved against the mast and bound. If it hadn't been for the strong grip of León's men, Guinevere wouldn't have dared look at Jack as Leon's Bo' sun raised the whip. _Crack! Snap! _Over and over, again and again, the whip kissed and embraced the skin of Jack's back. Jack gritted his teeth and did not once cry out once. To Guinevere's heartbreak, he weakened, but did not show it. After about twenty lashes, Jack was released from his torture. León's Bo 'sun released him of his bindings and Jack was almost limp, his back decorated with many scratches.

"The punishment is given," León declared.

León then strutted up to Guinevere and held his dagger to her throat again. "I have truly enjoyed your company, Señora," he said, his voice like a serpent as he let his hands roam around Guinevere's exposed body, "I advise you to not be as foolish again. I would hate for my cold steel to touch your flesh."

Guinevere struggled free of León's rough grasp and glared sharp daggers at him. Amused, León turned away. Leon and his men took their boat and sailed away back to their vessel, the _Spanish Lady. _Guinevere struggled free of her bonds and rushed to Jack's side.

"Jack! Jack!" she gasped.

"Guinevere," Jack breathed weakly, "What are you doing?"

"What are _you _doing, Jack?" Guinevere demanded.

"You snuck out and nearly got yourself and our girl and the little one killed," Jack said fervently.

"And what you're doing is _better?_" Guinevere gasped, aghast, "I was trying to get help."

"From who?" Jack demanded in frustration, "You didn't need to do that."

"Better than serving that monster," Guinevere snapped, "He took our daughter, Jack. God knows what he'll do to her."

"And who is responsible for that?" Jack retorted.

"I'm trying to save us, Jack," Guinevere replied fervently, "You got us into this mess. I'm getting us out of it."

"Why did you do this, Guin? Why didn't you tell me you were trying to escape?" Jack pleaded.

Guinevere sighed. "Never trust a pirate, Jack."

Jack gaped at his wife. She used his words against him. Jack could tell by Guinevere's eyes that what he had done wounded her. He felt like he had been stabbed through the heart at Guinevere's words.

"Aye," Jack gulped.

For the moment, that was all he could say. Gingerly, he wrapped a coat to cover Guinevere's nakedness and led her away into his quarters. Jack knew he had a challenge. He swore on his wedding vows to love Guinevere for better or worse. Things had gotten worse, but he planned to better them.


	8. Message in a Bottle

Chapter 8: Message in a Bottle

"Is it me or has Captain Jack Sparrow sailed off the edge of the world?" Will said impatiently.

"It seems that way," Elizabeth commented.

"He be carryin' those charts, he might as well have sailed of the edge of the map!" Barbossa said.

"If he be a man with a brain, and as I know him to be, he best steer clear of me when we find him," Lucia groaned, "Instead of being on a wild goose chase, we're on a Sparrow chase! I'm gonna kill him."

"There be a chance you may not have to," Barbossa said wisely.

"He's right. Jack must be in trouble if he's vanished like this," Will agreed.

"But what about Guin?" Elizabeth asked, "She's having a baby and by now that should be very soon. Jack couldn't disappear with a baby on the way."

"Mrs. Turner has a fair point," Barbossa acknowledged, "If I know anything about Jack Sparrow-"

"_Captain!_" Will and Elizabeth corrected.

"If I know anything about _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, he may be a bright man, but when it comes to children, he knows more about making them," Barbossa declared.

"So we agree that he must be on the sea somewhere due to the impending Sparrow?" Lucia asked dubiously.

"If he's not, then we will probably meet the same fate as him," Will said pessimistically.

"Well, since we have no idea where Jack is, he's valuable to us, and I'm bored out of my mind trying to figure out where the little bugger is, I say we search every port," Lucia said determinedly, "I never thought I'd be so desperate to find Sparrow, but I am."

"Feelings mutual," Barbossa said with a grin.

From that moment on, the _H.M.S. Intrepid_ sailed around the Caribbean in search of Captain Jack Sparrow and Guinevere Parris. Their first stop was a port in Haiti.

Will approached a salty old sailor. "Sir, do you know the whereabouts of Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" repeated the man incredulously, "He's not been round these waters. I thought he died at sea."

By nightfall, they sailed to Cuba and continued to ask residents about Jack or Guinevere's whereabouts.

Elizabeth tried approaching a wench at one of the bars. "Madame, have you seen Captain Jack Sparrow or Guin Parris?"

"Never heard of a Guin Parris before," replied the woman nonchalantly.

"What of Jack?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Captain Jack Sparrow stole three shillings from me! He'll rue the day he comes to Cuba!" shrieked the woman.

"That would mean 'no'," Elizabeth said aloud to herself.

Elizabeth then retreated to the _Intrepid_ to regroup with Will and the others.

"No one in the tavern has seen them," Elizabeth said grimly.

"We have one last hope," Barbossa declared, "There's a man at port who says he knows something."

"Well, let's not waste a moment," Will said.

The group headed down to the dock to meet a man of dark skin.

"You said you know of Captain Jack Sparrow," Barbossa said to the man.

"I know of Capytan Jack Sparrow," replied the man, "Can't say 'bout Jack Sparrow, but ad me post I saw a ship pass by. A black ship wid' black sails. Id can only be de _Black Pearl._"

"Where? When?" Will asked anxiously.

"Id mus have been no longah den three days ago," recalled the man.

"Thank you for your help, sir," Barbossa said with a smile.

With that, Barbossa and the others made way back to their vessel.

"Well, three days ago," Lucia said, "That's good news."

"At least we know he's still alive," Will said in relief.

"But we still have to find him, Mr. Turner," Barbossa reminded Will, "With the _Black Pearl_, Jack could disappear as fast as he likes."

"At least we know we're gaining on him," Elizabeth said optimistically.

"But where do we sail now?" Lucia asked, "The _Pearl _is much faster than any ship on the sea and we're about three days behind."

"We sail along the coast of Florida," Barbossa declared, "With Sparrow havin' those charts, he'd find the Fountain of Youth before us if he hasn't already."

"Very well," Lucia said calmly, "Run out canvas! We make way due north for Florida! With a will!"

"Lighten the ship! With the _Black Pearl_ ahead of us we need as much speed as we can get! Lose anything that can afford to be lost!" Barbossa shouted.

At Barbossa and Lucia's fierce orders, the crew of the _Intrepid_ scrambled about the ship, tossing over boxes of supplies and some of the twenty guns on the ship. Knowing that they wouldn't be needed, Elizabeth and Will retreated to a cabin.

That night, Elizabeth couldn't control her fear for Guinevere and Jack. "I don't like how Jack disappears like this. It'd too odd, even for such an odd person as Jack."

"As I told you, Jack is good at taking care of himself," Will said nonchalantly.

"But to disappear like this? That's not just taking care of himself, Will," Elizabeth argued.

"What's gotten into you, Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"You know very well what has," Elizabeth replied.

Will sighed. "I know you hate betraying Jack like this, but we have no choice. If we don't, we'll never see our boy again."

"You don't think Jack knows about Commodore King, do you?" Elizabeth asked fearfully.

"I can't say, but he must be afraid if he's hiding like this," Will said.

"I can't do this, Will!" Elizabeth said in frustration, "I can't betray Jack and Guin like this!"

"What choice do we have?" Will demanded, "We can't stop now!"

"We can! We don't have to help King!" Elizabeth argued.

"Who do you care for more, Jack or William?" Will demanded.

"Don't ask me to choose who I care for the most, Will," Elizabeth snapped.

"If you love our son, then you must be willing to do anything for him," Will told her.

"I am, but this is crossing a line!" Elizabeth said in frustration, "Don't you understand? I can't save our son at the cost of Jack and Guin's lives."

"Wasn't it you who sent Jack to the Kraken to save everyone?" Will asked pointedly.

"That was different," Elizabeth protested, "Jack had to go down with the _Pearl_. I had no choice. Now I do. I can save my son and not betray my friends."

"Jack betrayed me before, what makes this so different?" Will demanded.

"You are not Jack," Elizabeth told him.

"I betrayed Jack once. I can do it again," Will declared.

"You can, but I can't," Elizabeth countered.

"Are you really willing to save our boy?" Will asked.

"I am, but are you?" Elizabeth asked doubtfully.

Will stared into Elizabeth's eyes with no reply. He didn't know what to tell Elizabeth. Elizabeth only nodded and hurried to check on James. As she opened the door, Elizabeth bumped into Lucia and passed her immediately.

Below decks, Elizabeth slowly crept down the stairs. She saw James, still lying on a hammock with Bootstrap at his side. Fortunately, James was alert as he lay with Bootstrap at his side.

"James!" Elizabeth greeted happily.

"Elizabeth!" James replied with just as much glee.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Spectacular, really," James said earnestly.

"He's a strong lad," Bootstrap told Elizabeth, "His fever must've broken some time in the night. He needs more rest, but he's on the mend."

"That's wonderful to hear," Elizabeth said sincerely.

"Any news on Jack or Guin?" James asked.

"A man in Cuba said he saw the _Pearl_ about three days ago," Elizabeth explained.

"Well that's good news!" James said cheerfully.

Just then, Barbossa raced down the stairs. "Mrs. Turner, you'd best come up."

"What is it, Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked in concern, "Is it Jack?"

"Most likely," Barbossa replied, "You best see for yourself."

Elizabeth followed Barbossa to the main deck and found Will already there.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

Will showed her a bottle with a piece of paper inside. "This was spotted floating near the ship."

"Open it," Elizabeth said anxiously.

Will opened the bottle and emptied the paper into his hand and read to himself.

"What does it say?" Lucia asked.

"It's written in Guin's handwriting," Will gasped, his heart lifting, "It's a message for help! She says that they are off the coast of Florida and that she and Jack are being held hostage by Ponce de León."

"Wait a minute, the Ponce de León?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Yes," Will replied.

"How's that? León never found what he was looking for," Lucia asked, perplexed.

"Doesn't mean he can't still hunt for it," Barbossa countered, "There's a slim chance of coming back, but once in a blue moon, it happens. León must be after the Fountain, ain't no other explanation."

"This is good," Elizabeth said, "She's alive and we're gaining on them for sure."

"All we must do is keep a weather eye out for black sails," Will declared.

Elizabeth's face fell at the thought of this. She knew that if they found Jack and Guinevere, it would be over for them. If Jack and Guinevere were found, Elizabeth knew she'd be reunited with William III. Elizabeth knew she couldn't sell Jack or Guinevere out, but as she saw the note, Elizabeth was beginning to wonder how far she'd go for her son.

After a moment, Lucia took Barbossa aside. "I'm not so sure it's a good thing to help Mr. and Mrs. Whelp."

"Why do you be sayin' that?" Barbossa wanted to know.

"I eavesdropped on a little heart-to-heart they were havin'," Lucia explained, "Little Mrs. Whelp is in distress over finding Jack and Guin. That's because she and the whelp made a deal with Commodore King."

"And what deal be that?" Barbossa questioned.

"They're going to sell Jack and Guin to the Commodore," Lucia said, "If they sell the Sparrows, we could be next."

"Keepin' things close to the vest," Barbossa said knowingly, "Best keep our plans close then, too."

Barbossa smiled, showing his gold teeth. Lucia smiled back, knowing they had a plan.


	9. Reunited Friends

Chapter 9: Reunited Friends

Despite the fact that she was a hostage, Juliet was overjoyed. She had a friend with her and it made her captivity more bearable.

"William, I'm so glad you're all right!" Juliet gasped, hugging her handsome friend tightly.

"As am I," William replied with relief, "I feared the worst for you."

"Me too," Juliet said, "At least now I can rest knowing that you're safe."

"I don't like to rain on your parade, but we're not safe. Not yet," William countered, "What are you doing here?"

"My father and mother have been kidnapped," Juliet told him gravely.

"By who?" William asked, his interest growing.

"The Spanish sailor known as Ponce de Leon," Juliet replied.

William blinked and gazed at his friend blankly.

Juliet wrinkled her brow. "What?"

"Have you been a naughty girl drinking rum?" William asked in disbelief.

"_No!_" Juliet replied, aghast, "What on God's green Earth would give you that idea?"

"Hmm, let me think," William said in jest, "You're father is Jack Sparrow-"

"_Captain!_" Juliet corrected.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," William continued, "One of the most infamous pirates in the Spanish Main. You're ship is full of rum, you are your father and mother's daughter, need I go on?"

"No, I think you've put my life story in a nutshell," said Juliet in jest, "Anyway, I speak the truth. Ponce de Leon, the sailor in pursuit of the Fountain of Youth, has abducted the _Black Pearl._"

"What does he want? How did you end up here?" William asked, his voice rising.

"One question at a time, if you don't mind," Juliet told him, "If you were listening, you'd know what Leon wants."

"The Fountain of Youth," William said.

"Very good, William," Juliet said unctuously.

"Moving on," William said expectantly.

"I ended up here because of that Spanish cur," Juliet explained, "My mother is worried about my new brother or sister and she and I tried to escape. Unfortunately for us, Leon knew we would attempt to escape. He had me tied up and tossed down here with you."

"And Mrs. Sparrow?" William inquired.

"I don't know," Juliet said solemnly, "My mother is a clever woman, thus whom I get my cleverness from."

"Certainly not whom you get your modesty from," muttered William.

"That is a trifling flaw," Juliet said dismissively, "As I was saying, my mother is a clever woman, and I know she will not die so easily. Besides, she is far too valuable to Leon to die."

"That is true," William agreed.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Juliet wanted to know.

"I was taken, on the day of the new Commodore King's promotion ceremony," William explained, "I was playing with James when I was taken. I only remember two men in red coats, but nothing else. Before I knew it, I was here."

"Commodore King?" Juliet asked, puzzled.

"Yes, he has taken over for Norrington," William replied.

"From the stories my mother told me, Norrington is not an honorable man. I don't think this King character is either," Juliet said shrewdly.

"I don't either," William agreed, "It's too odd that the new Commodore would not want to hunt down Captain Jack Sparrow. Norrington did it with a passion."

Juliet's eyes widened. "What if he is?"

"How so?" William asked.

"Don't you use your head, William?" Juliet asked, irked, "Commodore King is hunting my father. We're just the bait."

"He's using my mother and father to get to Captain Sparrow!" William gasped.

"And Leon is using me to get the Fountain of Youth," Juliet added, "I think these men know each other."

"We will know for sure soon enough," William told her.

"You know, you _do _use your head," Juliet laughed, "Just like Will and Elizabeth."

"But I'm not so good a pirate as the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow," William praised.

"I'm flattered," laughed Juliet.

Juliet brushed away William's hair and noticed a large bruise on his forehead. "Ouch, that looks painful."

"I haven't had much more pain than this, but I'm fine," William said bravely.

"William, you howled louder than a wolf when I slapped you with my wooden sword," Juliet said flatly.

"No, I didn't!" William protested.

"You most certainly did!" Juliet countered, "You were screaming, "Ouch! By Davy Jones Locker, that hurt!""

"Well, it was painful," William said.

"The sight of you running around holding your buttocks was hilarious," Juliet giggled.

"I'll let you have your fun," William said, "Go and laugh. Let's see you get whacked in the buttocks with wood."

Juliet laughed giddily. "You know, when I was being tied up by that stinking villain, I was terrified. Now, I am unafraid."

"I'm fearless now, too," William said.

"I'm truly glad you're with me, William," Juliet told him, taking his hand.

"As am I," William said sincerely, squeezing Juliet's hand, "Always look for the good in any predicament."

"The good is we're together," Juliet declared.

"Certainly," William agreed.

Suddenly, Juliet gasped and exploded into a fit of coughing and wheezing!

"Juliet? Juliet!" William gasped, "What's the matter?"

Juliet made no response, and her coughing worsened.

"My God," William gasped, "Juliet, breathe. Come on, breathe!"

To William's dismay, Juliet could not breathe at all and she collapsed in his arms, wheezing violently. William took out a handkerchief from his pocket and placed it over Juliet's mouth. When he removed the handkerchief, William turned white. Stained on his white handkerchief was Juliet's blood.

"Oh, my God," William breathed to himself.

William fanned Juliet with his handkerchief, desperately trying to rouse her. "Juliet! Juliet, wake up! Wake up, Sweetheart!"

An hour passed and William could not wake his friend.

"Juliet, please stay with me!" William begged.

Just as William was about to fear the worst, Juliet awoke.

"William?" asked Juliet, dazed.

"Shh," William soothed, "Save your breath, Juliet."

"What happened?" Juliet asked.

William wrinkled his brow. "You fainted. You were coughing violently."

"Bloody chest cold," Juliet muttered.

"Juliet, are you certain Mrs. Sparrow was only worried about your sibling?" William inquired.

"She has no one else to worry about," Juliet said.

William nodded. "You should rest. I don't know how long we'll be at sea."

Juliet complied and lay down next to William. Once he knew she was asleep, William laid his coat over Juliet's tiny body. As he watched Juliet sleep, William was apprehensive. A common cold did not include coughing up blood, he knew. He was beginning to wonder if Juliet would ever survive this voyage.


	10. Backstabbing

Chapter 10: Backstabbing

As Juliet's condition became dire, James grew stronger by the hour. One morning he was well enough to walk about the deck. As he clambered up to the main deck, assisted by Will, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap, James's legs were like jelly, but that did not discourage the boy.

"It feels lovely to have my legs again," James sighed with ease, "And the air never smelt as sweet."

"I am glad to see you on your feet again, James," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I knew you'd be on your feet soon," Bootstrap said knowingly, "Brave boy."

"My father is right. You are a strong lad, indeed," Will commented.

"Thank you, all of you," James said humbly, "I would not have found the strength without you."

"That is very kind," Will said.

"Are we close to finding William?" James inquired.

Will handed James the note. "This was found drifting in a bottle. It's in Guin's hand."

James read the letter to himself and his eyes widened. "Ponce de Leon?"

"I know it sounds foolish, James," Elizabeth said, rationalizing the note.

"Guin wrote it and I know she speaks the truth," Will declared.

"Begging your pardon, but Guin is a pirate. How do your know for certain?" James asked doubtfully.

"Guin and I have been friends since we were born. And she has children to think of and, dare I say it, Jack. She would not tell a false tale," Will explained.

"I'm sorry for being so bold, Will," James apologized, "Every day, I worry more and more about William and Juliet."

"You don't need to apologize," Will said gently, "We are all desperate to save William and Juliet. We will save them. I never make a promise I don't keep."

"He's right, you know," Elizabeth agreed with a smile.

"I do," James said with a faint smile, "I shall retire now."

Will, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap accompanied James back down below decks to rest. From the quarterdeck Barbossa and Lucia watched intently.

"Can we carry out the plan now?" Lucia asked eagerly.

"As Cap'n Sparrow says, it's best to wait for the opportune moment," Barbossa said sagaciously.

"When's that?" Lucia asked impatiently.

"Wait until sunset," Barbossa said, his gold teeth shining.

By sunset, Will, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap watched as James lay on his hammock.

"How long until we find them?" James asked.

"We're close," Will reassured him.

"It won't be long before William and Juliet are safe again," Elizabeth declared.

At ease, James fell into sleep.

"Will, are you certain we can trust King?" Bootstrap asked dubiously.

"No, but we have no choice," Will said glumly.

"I cannot trust him," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth headed out of the cabin with Will in pursuit.

"Elizabeth, do you really believe I want this?" Will asked, "We're caught in King's trap."

"And so will Jack and Guin if we don't do something," Elizabeth countered.

"I know you don't trust King," Will said, faltering.

"I don't know who to trust anymore," Elizabeth sighed gloomily, "If you are willing to betray our friends, how can I trust you?"

"If it means saving our boy, then you can't," Will replied.

Elizabeth gazed at Will long and hard. Her heart broke to hear him say such words. _You can't trust me._ It was a phrase that poisoned Elizabeth's ears and she wished it were not true. However, there was no uncertainty in Will's voice. He was determined to save William, even if it meant betraying Jack. Elizabeth could not bear that price. Without another word, she and Will climbed upstairs to the main deck. Suddenly, just as Will stepped foot on the deck, the butt of a pistol collided with his head!

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped.

Before Elizabeth could reach Will, she was snatched by King's sailors, as was Will. Both of them were held at gunpoint and bound tightly.

Elizabeth struggled against their hold. "Why are you turning on us? We haven't done wrong!"

"What's going on? Release us!" Will growled, fighting his captors, "Release us!"

"Who did this?" Elizabeth demanded.

"I'm afraid that was our doing, Mrs. Turner," Barbossa said slyly, stepping before his captives. "You'd be surprised how persuasive we can be."

"Barbossa, you conniving cur!" Will shouted, "Why?"

"Don't dare blame us!" Barbossa said angrily, "I was playing fair the whole time."

"When did that change?" Elizabeth asked furiously.

"I happened to overhear your little heart-to-heart, Mrs. Turner," Lucia said with scorn, "You should've thought twice before selling out to King."

"But he'll kill you, too, you thickhead!" Will argued.

"We will turn Jack over to King and we will live. You will not be so fortunate, Turner!" Barbossa fired back.

"How can you betray us like this?" Will demanded, "You won't get away with it!"

"Apologies not given, Mr. Turner!" Lucia snarled, "But I will not have my life in your hands when you cannot be trusted. My life is in my own hands."

"If my son and goddaughter die because of you, I'll kill you myself!" Will threatened.

"You should know better than to make threats you can't keep, Turner," Lucia said condescendingly.

With the wave of her hand, a cloth was tied over Will's mouth.

"What are you going to do with us?" Elizabeth asked, "Let the boy go, please."

"Aye, the boy shall go free, along with Bootstrap," Barbossa declared.

"Bring them!" Lucia commanded.

The officers stormed below decks and emerged with Bootstrap and James. Quickly, the officers bound Bootstrap and James.

"You said you'd release them!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"They will be released off the plank," Lucia told her, "As will you."

"Did I miss something?" Bootstrap asked, puzzled.

"Other than Barbossa scheming to betray us, no," Elizabeth replied flatly.

"I thought we were through all this?" Bootstrap groaned.

"So sorry to maroon you again, Bootstrap," Barbossa said unctuously.

"Ah, at least I'm not strapped to a cannon. I thank you for that," Bootstrap said, rolling his eyes.

"You're welcome," Lucia replied, grinning wickedly.

"Gents, prepare the plank!" Barbossa laughed.

A pair of officers then extended a plank from the starboard side of the ship.

Barbossa turned to Will and unsheathed his sword. "After you, Mr. Turner."

Lucia pressed her sword to Will's throat. "Off you go, Mr. Whelp."

Because he could not speak, Will flashed his eyes and glared razor-sharp daggers at Barbossa and Lucia.

"I wouldn't be afraid. You can be the leaders of that little island out there, at least for a while," Barbossa laughed.

"Walk the plank, whelp!" Lucia shouted.

Will glared at Barbossa and Lucia once more, and softened his gaze at Elizabeth. Barbossa and Lucia rolled their eyes.

"If you won't walk the plank, then you'll fall!" Lucia exclaimed, stomping on the plank.

Will lost his balance and tumbled off the plank, splashing into the sea below. He emerged from the water, struggling to breathe and free himself from his bonds. Elizabeth, Bootstrap, and James grimaced as they watched Will fall from the plank.

"Mrs. Whelp is next!" Lucia said giddily.

Elizabeth spat as she stepped onto the plank. "You will regret this. I will make sure you do."

"Very well," Barbossa cackled.

Elizabeth scanned the sea below. Suddenly, she felt a prick of cold steel and plummeted to the waters below with Will.

"Bring Bootstrap and the boy!" Barbossa called.

Bootstrap and James were shoved forward and forced onto the plank at sword point.

"Again, no hard feelings," Barbossa said unctuously.

"None taken," Bootstrap groaned.

"You poxy cur!" James spat.

With a giddy laugh, Barbossa and Lucia shoved Bootstrap and James off the plank to the waters below with Will and Elizabeth.

"That's the second time that man has left me for dead!" Bootstrap grunted.

"The island. We have to swim for it," Elizabeth said.

Pulling Will along, Elizabeth, James, and Bootstrap swam as fast and hard as they could to a nearby island. All of them were panting heavily. Hastily, Elizabeth removed the cloth from Will's mouth and untied his hands. Will immediately turned to spit out water.

"That's the second time that man double crossed me!" Will said indignantly.

"What do we do now?" James asked.

"What is there to do?" Bootstrap asked dimly, "We've lost our ship and now our chance with King. We're stuck here."

"What?" James asked incredulously, "You mean we're giving up?"

"In case you didn't notice, young lad, we're stuck on this island for God knows how long and there's no one coming to rescue us," Bootstrap said pessimistically.

"But I didn't come all this way to lose my friend now!" James protested.

"He's right," Will agreed, "We didn't come this far to lose William and Juliet now."

"There must be something we can do," Elizabeth said pensively.

"You might as well accept it. We're going to be stuck here for a while," Bootstrap said grimly.

Bootstrap headed for the beach on the island and James followed, leaving Will and Elizabeth together.

"This is just brilliant," Will groaned to himself, "That two-timing Barbossa and his plot! I should've known not to bring him!"

"You should've known not to trust King with our boy's life!" Elizabeth replied hotly.

"Elizabeth," Will said, faltering.

"You got us into this mess when you trusted that wretch," Elizabeth said with passion, "Now we're paying the consequences."

"Elizabeth, please," Will pleaded.

Elizabeth spoke no more and gazed in Will's dark eyes. She saw the plain guilt in Will's eyes and the hurt. She knew she had gone to far as to blame him. He was, after all, her husband. The man she loved. Unable to make up for her accusation, Elizabeth ran from Will to the beach.

"What have I done?" Elizabeth whispered.


	11. Unwanted Rescue and Unwilling Escape

Chapter 11: Unwanted Rescue and Unwilling Escape

_How will he ever forgive me? _Elizabeth asked herself in remorse.

As she sat secluded from everyone, she reflected on her actions. Will was doing everything to save William and Elizabeth didn't see that. She only saw Will's plan to betray Jack and Guinevere. Elizabeth knew she had treated Will unfairly. He never led her astray once and she blamed herself for forgetting that.

"Mind if I join you, King Turner?" Bootstrap asked casually.

"Not at all, Bootstrap," Elizabeth said welcomingly.

"While on this voyage I can see that you are troubled," Bootstrap said considerately.

Elizabeth sighed. "Is it really obvious?"

"Clear as mud," Bootstrap replied, half smiling.

"I feel like I'm losing him," Elizabeth said apprehensively. "The closer we get to saving William, the further we are driven apart."

"Do you love him?" Bootstrap asked.

"With every fiber of my being!" Elizabeth replied passionately.

"Well, that's good to know," chuckled Bootstrap.

"Why is that?" questioned Elizabeth.

"If you didn't then this pain wouldn't be worth it," Bootstrap said sagaciously. "If you wanted to give up now you'd lose him for certain. But you're willing to keep going."

"How do I face him after what I've said?" Elizabeth asked.

"If you choose to shut your mouth you'll never get out of this mess," Bootstrap advised. "Pain is only temporary, Elizabeth. If you can fight that and talk to Will, everything will be worth it. If you don't well…you get the point."

"Indeed," Elizabeth agreed. "Where did you learn such wisdom?"

"You know the answer to that," Bootstrap replied wittily.

Elizabeth glanced to Will. "I do."

"I think I've dispensed my wisdom," Bootstrap sighed in satisfaction.

"Thank you, Bootstrap," Elizabeth said warmly.

"Now can we focus on escaping, please?" Bootstrap asked, rolling his eyes.

"I would if there were a way," Elizabeth groaned.

"Where there's a will, there's a way, and we have a will, literally and figuratively," Bootstrap said stoutly.

"We need a signal fire but we have nothing to make fire with," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Look what I found!" exclaimed Will.

Elizabeth and Bootstrap raced down the beach to join him and James.

"Is it an escape?" Bootstrap asked excitedly.

"No, I found some rum and by the looks of this place, it's been long out of business," Will said, pulling out a few bottles of rum from a tree.

"Rum!" Bootstrap groaned. "For once, I don't want rum. I wish we had an escape."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up. "We do have an escape."

"How's that, Elizabeth?" James asked.

"Gentleman, what does rum create?" Elizabeth asked brightly.

"Rum creates fire!" Will gasped. "Elizabeth, you're a genius."

"I do try," Elizabeth said smugly. "Quick, gather up as much wood as possible. We need this fire to be as big as we can get it! Step to!"

"Aye, King Swann!" Will said cheerfully. "You heard the King. Gather up the wood. With a will, men!"

Elizabeth, Will, James, and Bootstrap hurriedly ran about collecting as much wood as possible to be used for their signal fire. Soon, they had a great pile of wood from the trees and fallen branches. They even used the coconuts and anything else they could find. Elizabeth then poured the rum and scraped to rocks together. Soon, they had a fire. The fire grew larger and larger until it could be seen by anyone on the sea.

"Amazing what rum can do," commented Bootstrap.

"You're brilliant, Elizabeth," James said happily.

"Thank you, James," Elizabeth said humbly. "If you keep a weather eye open, you'll soon see white sails on that horizon."

"Hopefully they're white sails and not black," Will commented.

"We're stuck on a deserted island and you're picky about the colour of the sails?" Elizabeth asked, wrinkling her nose.

"There's only one ship with black sails that I know of and I hope it doesn't come," Will said with a shiver down his spine.

And so began the wait for a passing ship to find the signal fire. Elizabeth was assured help would come. She then gazed at Will, who sat alone on the sand. Bootstrap's advice echoed in her mind as she looked at him. Elizabeth knew this was her chance. She then headed for the beach and sat down next to her husband.

"You look a bit lonely sitting here by yourself," she said casually.

"The more the merrier," Will said with a half smile.

Elizabeth sighed. "Will, I've been thinking and I've realized I haven't been at all fair to you."

Will said nothing.

"I know all you are trying to do is save our boy," Elizabeth told him. "I was a fool to ever doubt you. I cannot agree with betraying Jack, but whatever chance we must take to save William, I will be happy to take with you. I'm perfectly willing to do whatever must be done for William as I would do for you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I've already found it," Will said with his charming smile. "I don't blame you for not agreeing with me. I never did. I do not want to betray Jack. I just want to find William. I promise you that I will get him back and no harm will come to Jack, Guin, Juliet or the new Sparrow."

"And when Will Turner makes a promise, the task will be done," Elizabeth said, squeezing Will's hand.

"Precisely," Will replied with a confidant smile.

By the late afternoon, just as Elizabeth predicted, there was a ship on the horizon. Everyone was ecstatic.

"We're going to get off this island!" James said gleefully. "We're going to save William!"

Shielding his eyes from the sun and flames, Will squinted into the distance. As the ship got closer, it was clear to him what the ship was.

"Uh-oh," Will groaned.

"What do you mean 'uh-oh'?" Bootstrap asked, baffled.

"It's the _Pearl,_" Will replied.

"Things are going to get a bit complicated," Elizabeth sighed.

Just then, Jack came rowing out on one of the _Black Pearl's _boats. "Funny seeing you here."

"We could use your help getting off this island, Jack," Bootstrap said.

"It seems you could," Jack replied. "Blimey, what is it with you people? I leave you people for a few months and look what happens!"

"Jack, it is quite imperative that we get off this island," Will said.

"Well, dear William, you already have your distressing damsel, or rather, damsel in distress, so what could be so imperative about you getting out of here?" Jack asked pointedly.

"My son is missing," Will told him. "So, if you wouldn't mind letting us on your ship so we can find him."

"Aye, all aboard then!" Jack agreed.

Jack, Will, Elizabeth, James and Bootstrap then hopped into the boat and rowed for the _Pearl._ Will, Elizabeth, James, and Bootstrap were overjoyed to leave that island and continue their search for William.

"So I noticed you never told me how you came by this island," Jack said wisely.

"You didn't ask, Jack," Will countered.

"All right then. How did you come by the island?" Jack wanted to know.

"We were stranded. Our boat had a leak and we went down and had to make for this island," Will explained.

"Judging by the burning island, I suspect dear Elizabeth was behind your escape," Jack said knowingly.

"Indeed. We found a few bottles of rum," Elizabeth replied.

"Why is it, whenever you're around, the rum's always gone?" Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"Jack, we must make way for Port Royal with all haste," Will explained. "William's kidnapper desires the _Pearl._ If we deliver her, my son will go free."

"Are you serious, Will?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack," Elizabeth answered. "We must get to Port Royal now."

Jack sighed. "I shall take you to good old Port Royal if you will help me find this."

Jack pointed at the Agua de Vida on the charts.

"You want us to help you find the fountain of youth?" Will asked incredulously.

"Once again, _you _want you to find the fountain of youth," Jack corrected. "If you find the fountain of youth, both of you can discover a way of detecting a way to save your precious William Junior. Savvy?"

"How can the fountain save William?" Elizabeth asked dubiously.

"Do you know anything of Ponce de Leon?" Jack asked.

"Not much," Elizabeth replied.

Will simply shook his head.

"The fountain's gonna save William," Jack declared.

"Where's Guin?" Will asked.

"She's resting below decks," Jack answered.

Immediately, Will, Elizabeth, James, and Bootstrap hurried down below to visit Guinevere. They found her lying on a hammock, running her hands along her bulging round belly.

Will covered her eyes. "Guess who."

"You think I wouldn't know that voice after nearly fourteen years?" Guinevere questioned in jest. "What are you doing here, Will?"

Elizabeth, James, and Bootstrap then popped out from the door.

"Elizabeth, James, Bootstrap!" Guinevere gasped.

The three then crowded around Guinevere and embraced her.

"Goodness, give us some room to breathe!" Guinevere laughed.

"How are you two faring?" Will asked.

"I've gotten little, if any, rest," Guinevere sighed, placing Will's hand on her rotund belly. "Feel how strong it is."

Will waited a moment then felt the powerful kick of the baby inside Guinevere. "Well, he or she is certainly strong, like his or her mother."

"You didn't answer my question, Will. What are you doing here?" Guinevere asked.

"We were stranded on an island looking for William," Will explained.

"William is missing?" Guinevere gasped.

"He was kidnapped," Elizabeth told her.

"Where's Juliet?" James asked.

"She has been kidnapped, too," Guinevere sighed. "By that Spanish peacock who calls himself Ponce de Leon."

"How?" James asked, the shock in his voice.

"I was trying to save her from Leon," Guinevere explained. "I tried to help her escape, but Leon caught up with us. Last I saw her, she was being tied up and locked in his brig. I trust you got my message?"

"We did," Will replied. "We knew it wouldn't be hard to find you after we got the message. I always knew you were clever."

"It's a natural trait I have," Guinevere said. "Now that you are here, it will be easier to find them both."

"And we will find them. I promise," Will said earnestly.

Just then, Jack ambled down below decks. "If you all wouldn't mind, even if you did, I'd enjoy some privacy with my wife."

Immediately, without another word, Will, Elizabeth, James and Bootstrap vacated the room and headed for the boat deck. Jack was left alone with his wife. For a long moment, they just stared at each other. They hadn't spoken since Guinevere was brought back to him after her escape attempt. There was so much that needed to be said and now was the time it was going to come.

"Darling, after I've seen what he did to you and knowing what he did to our girl, I'm sorry I doubted your intentions that day," Jack said apologetically, placing his hand on Guinevere's protruding belly. "I understand you were only trying to do what was best for us."

"No, my love," Guinevere said solemnly. "It is I who should ask your forgiveness. Escaping Leon without you was foolish. I should've known better to trust you to help us escape. How could I ever doubt that Captain Jack Sparrow, the man who escaped death more than once and saved my best friends and piracy, could not protect me and our children? I've been nonsensical lately but I've come to my senses now."

"Peas in a pod, my love," Jack said with a devilish smile.

Guinevere took Jack's hand and squeezed it. "I know that one way or another, you will find a way to save us."

"Where there's a will, there's a way, dearie," Jack said cheerfully.

Jack placed his ear on Guinevere's stomach. "The little one is quite feisty today."

"She gets that from me," Guinevere replied wittily.

"Since when did you decide it was a girl?" Jack questioned.

"Since I was right the first time when I had Juliet," Guinevere answered. "I even bet Will five shillings and he had to pay me said five shillings."

"Whatever our baby is, he or she has the best traits from both of us," Jack said lovingly. "Quick thinking and charming like me as well as devastatingly attractive, stubborn, and brave like you."

"You forgot to mention how sweet I am," Guinevere said in jest.

"Well, I'm sure the child will be sweet like you, too," Jack added.

"I only wish Juliet were here to…" Guinevere said wistfully, but she trailed off.

"Guin? Sweetheart, are you all right?" Jack asked in concern.

Guinevere did not speak. She felt the coolness of water spilling on the hammock and the floor. She then gasped as it felt like something punching her belly.

"Guin? It's the baby, isn't it?" Jack asked anxiously.

Guinevere shook her head. "Fetch Will and Rose now."

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked worriedly.

"In case you didn't notice, darling, my water broke!" Guinevere groaned.

"Then that means…" Jack trailed off.

"The baby is coming now!" Guinevere finished. "Don't just stand there! Get Will and Rose down here!"

"Aye, Mrs. Sparrow!" Jack said hastily as he ran up to the deck to find Will and Rose.

Later that night, Leon's men and his men, assured of their victory, got drunk on the rum stores. This gave William an idea. He could not bear for Juliet to be away from her parents, especially when her mother was about to give birth any day. Juliet was growing weaker and weaker by the hour, he noticed. Juliet grew as white as a sheet and her coughing fits became more powerful and frightening. She also continued to cough blood. William feared the worst if he did not help Juliet escape. He decided that the time to act was now. Quickly, he roused Juliet, who lay sleeping next to him.

"Juliet, wake up, love," he whispered.

"William?" Juliet asked groggily. "What is it?"

"You're getting out of here, that's what it is," William answered determinedly.

"How?" Juliet asked.

"Leon and his men are drunk. There's nothing they could possibly do to stop you from escaping," William explained. "Come on, not a minute to lose!"

William took Juliet by the hand up to the boat deck. He and Juliet pulled the pins securing the lifeboats. Just then, Juliet stopped.

"What about you, William?" she asked in concern.

"I didn't say I was escaping," William answered.

"But what about your mother and father?" Juliet protested. "What about James? What about _me?_"

"I will find you all again. I promise," William said earnestly. "You mustn't be frightened."

"But why can't you go?" Juliet pleaded.

"It's too dangerous for both of us to go," William told her. "Besides, you're not well and your mother as well as your baby brother or sister needs you."

"But I need you!" Juliet argued, tears in her eyes.

"Please, Juliet, you must go," William said gently. "I will die before Leon hurts you anymore. Go, now!"

Reluctantly, Juliet, with aid from William, hopped into the boat. Just then, Ramos, Leon's right hand man, was behind them. He was as sober as ever as he faced William.

"You, boy!" he shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Get away from her, you fiend," Will growled.

"You can't leave the ship!" Ramos said. "All hands, prisoner escape!"

Using as much strength as possible, William punched Ramos in the gut. Ramos doubled over. With his enemy distracted, William then lowered the boat into the water with Juliet safely aboard. When he turned around, Ramos hoisted him up by his shirt.

"The captain will teach a naughty boy like you some manners," he said menacingly.

From below, Juliet watched as William was taken away to face his punishment.

"William! No!" Juliet screamed futilely, tears staining her white cheeks.

Not wanting William's sacrifice to be in vain, Juliet then took advantage of her freedom and began to row away as fast as she could. She rowed so much that her arms ached for rest as did the rest of her. Her frequent coughing fits did not make matters better, either. Juliet willed her body to keep rowing, even if she truly desired sleep. Finally, after about two hours, Juliet gave in and fell asleep, leading the boat to drift off to an uncertain destination.


	12. A Happy Day

Chapter 12: A Happy Day

"Now I know why you were so worried about the colour of the sails, Will," Elizabeth admitted. "In the situation we are in now, it had to be Jack that came to save us."

"I think it is better that we are off that island and with Jack. Otherwise the chances of us finding our boy would be impossible," Will said.

"True," Elizabeth said thoughtfully. "Yet things are getting more and more complicated. Not only is William missing, but so is Juliet. We can't keep this up, Will. Jack and Guinevere must know what we were planning."

"Perhaps our reunion was luck in disguise," Will said pensively. "Jack is the most cunning pirate ever to sail the seas. If we tell him the truth, perhaps he can help us."

"I have no doubt of that," Elizabeth said confidently.

Just then, Jack raced up to the deck, flailing his arms wildly. "Rose! Will!"

"Easy, Jack," Will said calmly. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm going to be a father, that's what's gotten into me!" Jack replied hastily. "Where's Rose?"

"She's looking after James," Elizabeth said.

"Rose!" Jack called as he ran to her.

"What's got you in such a mood, Jack?" Rose asked.

"Guin is giving birth to my child. Is that a satisfactory explanation for you?" Jack explained hurriedly.

"I'm on my way!" Rose said as she sped off below decks.

Jack trailed after her and beckoned Will and Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, Will, come with me. You being the godparents is imperative that you watch your godchild be born."

"You didn't need to ask, Jack," Will said as he and Elizabeth followed Jack below decks.

Even before they reached below decks, Guinevere's pain-infused shrieks could be heard. They only got louder and louder as they got closer to Guinevere's room. Once they entered, the screams were their loudest and almost unbearable. Guinevere was drenched in sweat and when she wasn't screaming, she was breathing hard.

"It's all right, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack comforted. "We're all here and you and the little one are going to be fine."

"I'll be fine when I can get this kid out of me!" Guinevere countered in between screams. "Can't I push yet?"

"No, Guin," Rose replied. "You're not dilated enough yet."

"When can I start pushing?" Guinevere asked.

"Very soon," Rose assured her. "It won't be long now."

"I hope it's not!" Guinevere replied before shrieking again.

"Mrs. Sparrow, my love, take my hand and squeeze when you feel something," Jack said gently.

"I don't want to hurt you," Guinevere said hesitantly.

"Darling, I've been to the Locker and back," Jack said reassuringly. "You seem to forget one thing. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I hadn't forgotten that part," Guinevere agreed as she squeezed Jack's hand.

"Will, get me a wet washcloth," Rose instructed.

Will was quick to comply. He found a clean white washcloth and immediately wiped the perspiration from Guinevere's brow.

"Everything's all right, Guin," Will said earnestly. "This baby will come before you know it."

"I hope you're right," Guinevere said, smarting from the pain of her contractions.

"Guin, you're ready now," Rose told her.

"Finally!" Guinevere groaned.

"On my count, Guin, then you can push," Rose said. "Ready?"

"What do you think?" Guinevere demanded.

"One, two, three, push!" Rose cried.

With Jack holding her, Guinevere sat up and pushed. In ten years, Guinevere had forgotten the pain of childbirth. She was instantly reminded of that pain as she sat in her hammock and pushed.

"You're doing well, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack reassured her, kissing her head. "Don't give up."

"Come on, Guin," Will said optimistically as he wiped the perspiration from Guinevere's brow. "Keep pushing."

"You can say that and you're not the one pushing!" Guinevere groaned as she fell back to the hammock for a moment.

"You're doing splendidly," Elizabeth said gently. "Your child will be here in no time."

"You speak the same words as your husband!" Guinevere countered.

"Come on, Guin, push!" Rose exclaimed.

Guinevere held Jack's hand as if he were her lifeline. Her cries of anguish came naturally as she continued to push out her baby.

"You are going to be lucky if you can get out of her alive, Jack," Guinevere said warningly.

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"Because even though I love you, I may have to kill you for doing this to me," Guinevere answered.

"Well, if thinking about killing me is what gets you through, then think about it," Jack said wisely.

"This is it, Guin," Rose reassured her. "One more time!"

"At last," Guinevere groaned in exhaustion.

For one last time, she sat up squeezing Jack's hand and pushed. Guinevere screamed and pushed until she heard a different cry. It was the small cry of a newborn baby. Guinevere collapsed back to her hammock, utterly exhausted.

"Well done, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack said ecstatically, kissing Guinevere's head.

"It's a healthy girl," Rose announced as she cleaned the child and wrapped it in a blanket.

"Give her to me," Guinevere commanded.

Jack then took his new daughter in his arms for the first time. Jack was overjoyed. He had never felt this way since he learned that Guinevere was expecting again. Since he was not present at Juliet's birth, he felt a new pride of fatherhood sweep over him.

"Hello, my darling," he greeted, taking the baby's tiny hand in his.

Jack then placed the girl in Guinevere's arms.

"Oh, my angel," Guinevere sighed. "Hello, my little angel."

"She's perfect," Will praised. "May I hold her?"

"Must you ask?" Guinevere asked in jest as she handed the baby to Will.

"Hello, little one," Will greeted stroking the girl's rosy cheeks.

Suddenly, Guinevere cried out in pain again.

_Oh, God, _Guinevere thought to herself.

Guinevere then felt the pain of another contraction.

"Jack, what did you do to me?" she asked menacingly.

"I know. I'll be lucky if I make it out of here alive," Jack said sheepishly.

"You bet your rum on that one," Guinevere said firmly. "Rose, what's going on?"

"It's another child," Rose replied.

"Another?" Jack gasped.

"As in _twins,_" Rose said smartly.

"It's enough I suffer through one child, you had to stick two in me?" Guinevere demanded, breathing hard.

"My sincerest apologies, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack said, turning red.

"Guin, you know what to do," Rose said. "Push!"

Once more, Guinevere sat up with Jack's support and began to push out the second baby. After this experience, Guinevere was sure that she would never forget the pain of childbirth.

"You're doing great, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack comforted her.

"I'm going to kill you!" Guinevere shrieked as she pushed.

"Yes, darling, I know that one," Jack said. "Concentrate on that so you can get through this."

Guinevere continued to cry out in pain as she struggled to give birth to her baby. Will continued to sponge away the sweat that poured from Guinevere's head. Guinevere's head was still damp and the rest of it hung limply.

"Come on, Guin, keep going," Rose urged her on.

"I'm going to here that in my sleep tonight," Guinevere groaned as she continued on.

After at least an hour, Guinevere was beyond exhaustion.

"One more push, love," Rose said. "One more. Push!"

"This had better be the last," Guinevere said through gritted teeth.

"One more, darling. One more until we can hold our new baby," Jack said cheerfully. "Or relatively new. Savvy?"

One last time, Guinevere sat up and pushed. The room was filled with one last scream. At long last, Guinevere sank back to her pillow and heard the new cries of her second baby.

"I love you," Jack sighed.

"I know," Guinevere said tiredly. "Sorry for the death threats, but they made me feel better."

"I'm glad," Jack said with a smile.

Rose then presented the new baby to Jack. "It's a strong baby boy."

Jack then showed their new son to Guinevere.

"He's so beautiful," Guinevere breathed, caressing the little one's cheek.

"He gets that from his papa," Jack said in jest. "Only joking. He gets it from you."

"I thought so," Guinevere breathed.

"You three get some sleep. You've had a trying day," Jack whispered comfortingly, kissing Guinevere. "Sleep well, Mrs. Sparrow."

Guinevere, after many long hours, finally gave in to the comfort of sleep with a smile on her face. Jack then took his son and then the girl and laid the two in a basinet.

"Well, this is a double blessing," Jack commented.

"Indeed," Will said, beaming at the dozing babies.

"This is certainly the happiest day of my life," Jack sighed.

Will then made his way out to the deck where he was met by Bootstrap and James.

"What was all the commotion, Will?" Bootstrap wanted to know. "All I saw was Jack being Jack trying to find Rose."

"That's because he's a father again," Will explained.

"Guinevere had the baby?" James asked.

"_Babies,_" Will corrected.

"What do you mean?" Bootstrap asked, baffled.

"Guin was carrying twins," Will told him. "Another girl and a son."

"How is she?" Bootstrap asked in concern.

"She's exhausted, naturally," Will said flatly. "She just needs to rest."

"I shall find Jack to celebrate," Bootstrap said as he and James left to find Jack.

Jack sat on the step of the deck, still beaming as he thought about his new babies. Bootstrap and James sat beside him.

"Congratulations, Captain Jack," Bootstrap complimented, presenting Jack with a bottle of rum.

"Congratulations, Jack," James added. "I'm glad everything went well."

"Thank you both," Jack said gratefully. "I propose a toast to the new Sparrows!"

"Cheers!" Bootstrap and James said.

"Whoever was the fool to say that a pirate's life was not a happy life?" Jack sighed.

By the evening, Guinevere was sitting up in her hammock with Jack at her side. Will, Bootstrap, Elizabeth, and James came down to see the new babies.

"They're too cute!" James exclaimed.

"They're both lovely," Bootstrap said with a smile.

"They are the children of Captain Jack Sparrow and Guin Sparrow. They're bound to be devastatingly beautiful," Jack laughed.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Will asked, picking up the boy.

"We have indeed," Guinevere replied.

"What did you have in mind?" Elizabeth asked as she picked up the girl.

"Will is holding Jack William Edward right now," Guinevere replied with a smile on her face. "Named after his godfather and his grandfather."

"I'm honored. As Jack said, William is a good strong name," Will said smugly.

"We couldn't name him whelp, that's for sure," Jack commented in jest.

"Jack, be nice to whelp-I mean Will," Guinevere giggled.

"When in doubt make fun of Bootstrap's son," Will said, rolling his eyes.

"And what of the lovely girl?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

Jack turned to Guinevere, who nodded. "If you don't mind, we were thinking of naming the baby girl Elizabeth Destiny Rose Sparrow. Savvy?"

"Destiny. That's an unusual name," James commented.

"It came from Will's touch of destiny," Jack said with a devilish smile.

"I'm flattered," Will said as he put the boy back into his basinet with his sister.

"We shall leave you two with your children," Elizabeth said as the group ambled up the stairs.

Jack then took his wife's hand. "How do you feel, Mrs. Sparrow?"

"Very well, Captain Sparrow," Guinevere said contently. "Although I'm feeling quite lonely in this hammock."

Jack then eased onto the hammock next to his wife. "Is this better?"

"Much better," Guinevere said with a smile.

"I'd be more comfortable if I didn't have this shirt on. Savvy?" Jack said with a charming smile.

"Aye, Captain," Guinevere said as she untied the strings that fastened Jack's shirt and lifted the shirt over his head.

"That's better," Jack said contently. "We've been blessed twice over today, you know."

"And it's all thanks to you," Guinevere said with the brightest smile.

"Shall we celebrate with a kiss?" Jack asked.

"We shall," Guinevere replied.

Caressing his wife's cheek, Jack let his lips melt into Guinevere's. Guinevere filled her husband into her arms as she kissed him over and over again.

"This is most certainly the happiest day," Guinevere sighed.

For the rest of the night, Guinevere lay asleep on Jack's chest, comforted by the rhythm of his heartbeat, though a sharp pain, like a thorn in her heart, would have destroyed Guinevere's happiness as she thought of poor Juliet, alone and dying. A tear rolled down her rosy cheek as she pondered this thought.

_She should be here,_ Guinevere thought bitterly to herself. _Juliet should be here with her new baby brother and sister. She should be safe with me, Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. _

Another tear escaped Guinevere's eye as she promised that no such fate would come to Jack Jr. and Elizabeth.

Meanwhile, that night, Juliet had awakened to find herself drifting closer to civilization. To her joy, she saw a passing ship on the sea.

"I'm saved!" Juliet gasped as she began to wave her arms. "Help, please! Help!"

Almost immediately, to Juliet's relief, the vessel turned about and headed towards her boat.

"Thank you, William," Juliet praised as she watched the boat come closer to her.

Soon enough, Juliet was taken aboard the ship. Two people, whom Juliet presumed to be crewmembers, stepped up to her.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Sparrow," greeted the man.

"How do you know my name?" Juliet asked warily.

"I'm an old friend of your father's," the man replied casually. "Barbossa is my name. Hector Barbossa. You don't remember me at all, do you?"

"No. And who are you?" Juliet wanted to know.

"Lucia Barbossa," replied the woman.

"Forgive me for being so rude," Juliet apologized. "I thank you very greatly for saving me from drifting at sea."

"Ah, and we hope you'll forgive us for being so rude," Barbossa said with a devious grin.

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked, baffled.

Suddenly, a man in a white wig ascended to the boat deck. He wore a tricorn hat and a black suit. Juliet could tell he was a man of the navy.

"Commodore King, we have someone of use to you," Lucia announced.

King stepped up to Lucia. "And who might that be?"

Barbossa brought Juliet forward. "This is Juliet Sparrow. She is the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow."

"And Guinevere Sparrow," Lucia added. "She's also the goddaughter of Will Turner and Elizabeth. "

"Is she now?" King asked with interest.

"What do you want with my parents and godparents? What do you want with me?" Juliet demanded with fright in her voice.

King knelt down to Juliet's level. "You are an inquisitive little girl."

Juliet spat. "Don't dare call me little girl when you are a little man yourself!"

King smiled condescendingly. "Lieutenant Walker, I want you to put Miss Sparrow in irons and lock her in the brig. The Barbossa family can join her."

"What?" Lucia demanded.

"We had a deal!" Barbossa growled. "If we turn over Sparrow, we go free."

"That deal is off," King told him. "I have his most prized possession. If Jack is truly selfless, he'll come for his little girl. You two have nothing to bargain with now."

Glaring at King, Barbossa and Lucia were led off to the brig. Juliet was locked in irons and she followed behind them.

"You cur! You disgraceful excuse for a creature!" Juliet shouted. "You dare hurt my parents or my godparents I'll feed you to the sharks myself!"

"How wonderful the mind of a child is," King chuckled.

"I'll get you for this, King!" Juliet threatened.

Juliet was taken down to the brig and tossed in with Lucia and Barbossa.

"Is this how you rescue all people?" Juliet demanded. "Let me out of these irons! Commodore!"

"Save your energy, Miss Sparrow," Barbossa advised her.

"And how am I supposed to listen to you when you're the reason I ended up in here?" Juliet snapped.

"We thought we could trust King, but it seems we cannot," Lucia explained.

"I figured that one out for myself," Juliet said freshly.

"It matters not how we got in here, it matters how we get out," Barbossa said wisely.

"There, I can be of use to you," Juliet said with a smile.

"How? You're just a child," Lucia asked, her brow wrinkling.

"Don't call me a child!" Juliet said hotly. "My father taught me a trick he learned from Godfather Will with half-pin barrel hinges. Savvy?"

Suddenly, Juliet coughed and noticed a small drop of blood on her mouth. Then, her coughs became deeper and overpowered her breathing. Juliet was completely consumed by her coughing and she couldn't speak or breathe. More blood was left ebbing from her mouth as sweat poured from her brow and her skin paled. Then, Juliet fell to the floor unconscious.

"What in the name of Davy Jones was that?" Barbossa asked, shocked.

"I know what it is," Lucia told him. "Guinevere was the same way when Juliet was first born."

"What was it?" Barbossa asked.

"Consumption," Lucia replied glumly. "A coughing fit this bad can mean only one thing. Juliet is dying."

Barbossa paled as he heard Juliet's fate. "How much longer do you think she has?"

"Only a few days," Lucia replied. "Unless we get to the Fountain of Youth, it could be over for her."

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait for her to die then, can we?" Barbossa asked determinedly.

Lucia smiled as well as her father, showing his gold teeth.


	13. Faith&Dissention

Chapter 13: Faith and Dissension

As happiness was with the _Black Pearl_, that same joy could not be felt by William in the brig of the _Spanish Lady. _León did not show any mercy to him, not even for his age, after he learned of his aid to Juliet. For his transgression, William was dragged down to the brig and chained to the ceiling, hanging by his wrists so that his feet could not touch the floor. After that, he was flogged one dozen lashes and forced to remain hanging without water for the remainder of the day until León saw fit to release him.

The pain was something that William had never felt before. His back stung and ached from the vicious lashing he had received; his wrists felt as if they were leaving his arms. His throat became parched and dry from a lack of hydration and his tongue felt like leather. William struggled to find some comfort in his position, but it was no use.

Despite the immense pain he was in, William was not afraid. To comfort himself, William thought the pain was a comfort knowing he had saved Juliet from his unforgiving captors. Keeping this fresh in his mind, William was prepared for anything his cruel captors had in store for him.

Just then he heard the creaking of his cell door as León entered. "Are you comfortable, pequeno?*"

"Not at all," William said icily.

"Why, that's too bad," León said, feigning sympathy. "This is what happens to little ones who are naughty. They get punished."

"Do you have any children, León?" William asked.

"Do you see any around my ship?" León asked pointedly.

"I didn't think so," William spat. "A man like you shouldn't have children. Usually, if children misbehave, they get a spanking. I already know how your discipline works and I hope you never have children."

"You are quite a brave pequeno," León commented with a dangerous smile. "You had better make sure your bravery doesn't interfere with your behavior. If you wish to see your mama and papa again, you'd better behave."

"Don't bore me," William groaned. "If you're going to threaten me, try doing it in a more creative way."

"I hope you are not too bored to hear that when we find your little friend, you will watch her die slowly," León said menacingly.

"Let me know when that happens," William said with a smirk.

"There is something you don't know, Señor Turner," León laughed.

"About what?" William demanded.

"You mean your little friend never told you?" León asked.

"Told me what?" William barked.

"Señorita Juliet is dying," León replied with a grin.

"You're lying," William spat.

"I am not lying, Señor," León said firmly. "I knew it when I took her from her pretty mama. Señorita Juliet has consumption. From the looks of her, she will not last much longer."

William then remembered when Juliet was with him. He heard her stifling coughs echo in his mind. He could see the crimson blood on the handkerchief and Juliet's pale face drenched in sweat. William's heart smashed into a thousand pieces and his face drained of colour. A selfish part of him wished he had not released Juliet to safety so he could be with her and help her. He could feel the despair consume his heart knowing his best friend was dying and he could do nothing.

Unable to control himself, William screamed. **"**No**!**"

Like a caged beast, William lunged at León to no avail. The Spaniard was grinning. He knew he had hurt William.

"I will leave you to your thoughts," León said in satisfaction.

"She won't die, León," William said resolutely.

"I assure you she will," León countered.

"No, she will not," William replied. "Because her mother and father won't let her. I won't let her die. Most importantly, she won't let herself die. She will fight and she will see you go back to the dark abyss you came from."

"We shall see," León declared as he exited the cell.

William was devastated by the tidings, but he could not let León see him suffer. He also had to keep faith in Juliet as he had done for many years. William recalled those stories that his mother and father had told him of their adventures years ago. The one that stuck in his mind was how his friend Guinevere once had consumption. He remembered his mother and father telling him how Guinevere kept fighting and never gave in so she could protect Juliet. Now Juliet had consumption and William knew she was as strong and stubborn as her mother. He knew she had the spirit of both Parris and Sparrow in her. William was certain that Juliet would fight as her mother did and never give in, was certain that Juliet would win against this disease. In his heart, he had faith that Juliet would live and he kept that faith.

Just then, as León stepped up to the main deck of his ship, Ramos approached him. "Capytan, English colours are approaching us."

León looked into his spyglass and saw a grand sloop flying the British flag.

"It's Commodore King paying us a visit," he replied.

"What does he want?" Ramos asked.

"We shall soon find out," León said.

After a few minutes, King's sloop sailed next to León's and Commodore King himself came aboard.

"Commodore King," León greeted. "What brings you aboard my vessel?"

"News that I am not happy to hear, León," King said coldly.

"And what such news is that?" León wanted to know.

Quicker than lightening, King's hand flew across León's face. "Don't play stupid with me, León! You know of what I speak."

"The brats," León sighed, recovering from the blow.

"Only one brat in particular," King corrected.

"The Sparrow chica," León answered.

"Yes, that is why I am unhappy and why I am here," King explained before striking León again. "You let her escape! You and your poor excuse for a crew was too drunk to keep a close eye on two, little, pirate brats. That girl is my leverage against Sparrow as well as yours. You would be wise to keep a close eye on the boy. If you lose him too, I shall send you to your grave where you belong."

"Tell me, Commodore, where is the chica?" León questioned.

"Luckily for both of us, I was able to capture her drifting at sea and she is safe in the brig of my ship where she shall _stay_," King explained coldly. "She is safe from your incompetence and I certainly hope the boy is."

"You will still help me achieve everlasting life," León said firmly.

"You will receive _no life_ if you do not deliver Sparrow first," King spat. "You call yourself a great sailor for not being able to hold onto a little brat? In the time of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth, it was unheard of to associate with scum like you. You had better deliver and keep track of that boy, Spaniard or I will take your chance for eternal life before I take your life myself. Is that clear?"

"As a bell, Commodore," León replied.

Without another word, King exited the _Spanish Lady _for his own flagship. As he watched King go, León's blood boiled. He had made a deal with King, but he did not trust him. In fact he hated King with a passion. He had no choice but to serve King and at the opportune moment, he would turn on him. León was determined to get eternal life and revenge.

*pequeno-little boy


	14. Parenthood&Propositions

Chapter 14: Parenthood and Propositions

As William endured torment from León, Jack and Guinevere found themselves readjusting to parenthood. It had been ten years since Juliet was born, and Guinevere and Jack had all but forgotten what it was like to have a baby, let alone twins. Jack, ever the gentleman and devoted husband, tended to Guinevere and their children as he had while Guinevere was pregnant.

"Wahhhh!" cried Elizabeth and Jack Jr.

Guinevere raised herself to go to the crib, but Jack's hand lowered her back to her pillow.

"You need your sleep, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack whispered.

"But my babies need me," Guinevere protested groggily.

"They've been fed already. They don't need you at the moment," Jack replied. "You need your sleep. You're the one who brought them into this world, noise and all. You sleep; I will take care of them."

"But Jack-" Guinevere moaned wearily.

"No buts about it," Jack countered. "You stay here and sleep while I tend to our treasured babies. That's an order."

"Aye, Captain," Guinevere said as she fell asleep once more.

Jack then crept over to the crib and picked up baby Elizabeth. "Shhh, shh. There, there, my little pearl. You're safe with me. Go to sleep now."

Jack walked around the room, bouncing Elizabeth in his arms and singing to her. In a matter of minutes, the baby girl was asleep in Jack's arms. Next, Jack tried the technique on Jack Jr. Jack Jr. was a bit more difficult to lull to sleep and more stubborn than his sister.

"Come on, little pirate," Jack whispered. "You gotta go to sleep now."

Jack Jr. still wailed and Jack continued to comfort his son and lull him to sleep. Gradually, Jack Jr.'s cries ceased into a whimper. After a few minutes more, he was asleep in the crib with Elizabeth.

Jack was exhausted. "This isn't as easy as I thought."

Jack then resumed his spot on the hammock with Guinevere. As dawn approached, Elizabeth and Jack Jr. were wailing once again.

Jack rose to tend his babies, but this time, Guinevere stopped him. "You need your sleep, Captain Sparrow."

"What time is it?" Jack asked groggily.

"It's dawn," Guinevere whispered.

"My babies need me," Jack jested groggily.

Guinevere giggled. "Unless you have milk, they need _me _now. They must be hungry."

Jack then fell back to sleep.

Guinevere then picked up baby Elizabeth from the crib and fed her. Elizabeth guzzled down milk greedily.

"Easy, little one," Guinevere laughed. "You've got to share with your baby brother."

Elizabeth finished drinking and with a few pats on the back, she let out a tiny burp.

"You have your father's appetite already," Guinevere commented with a smile.

Elizabeth yawned, as if in content. Guinevere kissed her daughter and laid her back in the crib. Next, Guinevere fed Jack Jr. The boy, Guinevere found, had an even bigger appetite than his sister. Guinevere tried to take him off the milk, but Jack Jr. just cried, his own way of asking for more. Guinevere indulged him and let him feed more. Finally, Jack Jr. finished drinking and with a few pats on the back, he too, let out a burp.

"Both of you have your father's appetite," Guinevere commented with a smile. "And you both have my stubbornness. You are most definitely Sparrows."

Guinevere kissed Jack Jr. and laid him in the crib with Elizabeth. "You've met your godparents, your parents, friends, and yet I regret you don't know your sister, Juliet. She will be along. She's a good big sister; I promise you that on my honor as a pirate and a pirate captain's wife and your mummy."

Certain that her children were satisfied, Guinevere then crept back to her hammock with Jack, wrapping her arms about her husband and taking comfort in his warmth.

Later that morning, Guinevere woke in Jack's arms. She found her husband awake and smiling at her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack greeted.

"Good morning, Captain Sparrow," Guinevere greeted in reply, kissing Jack on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as can be, despite having two babies," Jack replied.

"Our babies are very stubborn," Guinevere told him. "They have your appetite and my stubbornness. I certainly know they are ours now."

"I'm sure they have more of my traits instilled in them," Jack said. "Yes, they are truly Sparrows."

Guinevere yawned. "I haven't felt this exhausted since Juliet was a baby."

"I have never felt this exhausted at all," Jack replied. "But I welcome the exhaustion for the benefit of our beautiful twins."

"As do I," Guinevere agreed.

"The day is still young and our twins are asleep," Jack said cheerfully. "Shall we enjoy this rare moment alone?"

Guinevere smiled. "We shall."

Jack grinned and kissed her head. Then his lips found Guinevere's.

"Mmm," Guinevere moaned in satisfaction. "They've only been born last night, but I feel as if we haven't had a moment alone for ages."

"Let's make this last, then," Jack said with a devilish smile. "Take what you can."

"Give nothing back!" Guinevere laughed as she embraced her husband.

For once, after a long time, Jack and Guinevere enjoyed a loving moment that they could not recall since they had children. The moment was passionate and sweet. There was no better way to express their devotion. However, the moment was only just a moment.

"Wahh! Wah!" cried the twins.

Jack and Guinevere sighed.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Guinevere shrugged. "Your turn."

"I think it's your turn, darling," Jack countered.

"Are you sure it's not your turn?" Guinevere asked dubiously. "I was up last feeding them."

"I think it's your turn," Jack said lightly.

"Jack, I am more exhausted than you are. I just gave birth to your twins and I've been up and down with them for half of the night if not all. Go to our children before I toss you out of this bed myself," Guinevere said wearily and hotly.

"Yes, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack said immediately.

"No need for that," a voice interrupted.

Will and Elizabeth appeared in the cabin.

"What are you two doing here?" Jack asked.

"It sounded as if you two needed help," Elizabeth said sweetly, picking up the boy. "And this is us helping."

Will eased little Elizabeth in his arms. "You both need your rest. Elizabeth and I will take care of the beloved babies."

"Can I have your word on that, William?" Jack asked warily.

"Jack, you know you can," Will groaned, rolling his chocolate eyes. "Why do you insist on asking that?"

"Pirate," replied Guinevere and Jack in unison.

"Guin," Will groaned, rolling his eyes again.

"Sorry, Will," Guinevere apologized. "I have to be careful with trusting people with my children. You should know."

"You have our word that we will take care of them," Elizabeth declared. "Now please rest."

Without further protest, Guinevere and Jack eased back on their hammock and fell asleep again. On the main deck, Elizabeth and Will relished caring for their new godchildren. The two enjoyed the moment as if Elizabeth and Jack Jr. were their own children.

Will strolled around the deck, bouncing little Elizabeth along on his shoulder. Little Elizabeth could not smile or laugh, but Will's paternal instinct told him that she was happy with him. Elizabeth cooed and twined her tiny fingers in Will's.

Will smiled lovingly. "Dear Elizabeth, you are so like your mother. The same beauty, the same affection, the same strength."

Elizabeth came to Will's side with Jack Jr. in her arms. "Young Jack here has the strength of his mother and father. I think he's far more charming than his father. He gets it from his mother, clearly. He's just as clever as Jack and stubborn like Guin."

"I haven't felt this lighthearted since William was a baby," Will sighed wistfully.

"Feelings mutual," Elizabeth agreed.

Just then, gazing down at wide-eyed Elizabeth, Will had a sudden, wonderful thought. "Elizabeth, William is ten years old. Watching Jack and Guin have their new babies has given me an idea."

"Go on," Elizabeth said with interest.

"When William returns to us, I think it unfair if he must grow up alone, as was our lot," Will began. "Do you want to try and give him a baby brother or sister?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise. "Will, are you serious?"

"Is Jack a mad man?" Will asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know if it's the best time," Elizabeth said.

"I think there is no better time," Will said optimistically. "We've been given a gift. I served my time ferrying souls ten years to truly be with you and William again. I think we should make the most of it. Would do you think?"

"I think it's brilliant!" Elizabeth gasped, throwing her arm about Will's neck. "Once we find William, we will give him a brother or sister."

"Agreed," Will said happily.

Meanwhile, aboard King's vessel, Barbossa and Lucia yelled and banged on the bars of the brig to catch the attention of the guards.

"Let us out! We must speak to the Commodore!" Lucia boomed.

"Shut up!" a guard said, annoyed.

"We have to speak to the Commodore, you wholly-headed deckhand!" Barbossa growled. "We have a sick girl in here, too. Let us out, or you best be saying your prayers."

Without further hesitation, the guard unlocked the brig doors. Juliet was left behind as she had not awoken since her coughing fit. She was growing paler by the minute and she shivered constantly. Sweat was glistening on her brow, and it was clear that the fever was on her. Barbossa and Lucia winced before regaining their composure.

"Stay with the girl and look after her," Lucia commanded. "And keep your paws off her. If she even breaks a nail…well, use your imagination."

"I'm not afraid of you," the guard said, trying to appear stout.

With hands that moved faster than lightning, Lucia snatched the guard's pistol from his coat.

"I'd listen to her if I were you," Barbossa warned.

"You're a dead man if that girl dies," Lucia threatened.

"Now, now, dearest daughter," Barbossa simpered. "Put the gun down and let the nice man go."

"Can't I at least give him a slight injury? How about in the foot?" Lucia asked as the guard winced.

"If we request a meeting with King, an unexpected wound to his officer would cast a slight pall," Barbossa advised her.

Lucia reluctantly lowered the gun. "Watch over the girl."

She and Barbossa then exited the brig for King's quarters. King was not in his cabin and the two knew this was a perfect opportunity to sneak in. Without hesitation, they slipped in and waited for Commodore King to enter. After at least ten minutes, King finally entered his chamber. Barbossa and Lucia then eased out of their hiding place and Lucia cocked her pistol. King heard the _click_ of the pistol and knew he was not alone.

"You escaped the brig. Well done," he said condescendingly as he faced Lucia and Barbossa. "I see that you realize that your friends are a dying breed."

"Indeed we have," Barbossa said in agreement.

"We are here to strike a bargain," Lucia declared.

"What sort of bargain? For the lives of your friends?" King asked with mild interest.

"No," Lucia replied. "We want to tell you where they're going."

"That information is useless to me as you two don't know where your friends have gone," King said haughtily.

"Are you so certain, Commodore?" Barbossa asked doubtfully. "We may not have a map to our friends, but we know them and we know where they're going."

"Do explain," King commanded.

"Our friend Captain Sparrow is under threat from Ponce de León and is seeking the Fountain of Youth," Lucia explained. "Captain Sparrow will be headed for the land of Florida and so will León. Where Captain Sparrow is going, the Turners and Mr. Cardinal are certain to follow."

"Are _you _so certain?" King questioned. "I'd hate to imagine the consequences if you were lying."

"We are gentlemen and women of fortune, Commodore," Barbossa said sincerely.

"We marooned the Turners and Mr. Cardinal after we heard they planned to betray you," Lucia told him. "I wouldn't be surprised if Captain Sparrow has rescued them by now."

"What is your bargain then?" Commodore King asked.

"If you release us, we will lead you to Captain Sparrow as well as his friends," Lucia declared.

"I suppose you want me not to kill them so just to let you know I can't spare them," King said flatly.

"Then kill them," Barbossa shrugged. "We don't need them. You release us and you kill all of them. You rid the seas of the greatest threat in the Caribbean and your greatest enemy, Captain Sparrow."

"Do we have an accord?" Lucia asked, extending her hand.

King hesitated a moment before resolutely shaking Lucia's hand. "I expect you to hold to your end of the bargain."

"As long as you hold to yours," Lucia agreed with a smile.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Commodore," Barbossa said graciously.

"Go back to the brig before I throw you in," King said acerbically.

With a nod and a tip of the hat, Barbossa and Lucia strutted down to the brig.

"I think this might play in our favor," Lucia said hopefully.

Just as they reached the brig, both of them were horrified. Juliet lay still on the brig's floor paler than ever. Blood was ebbing from her mouth, running along the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Lucia snapped, drawing her gun. "Tell me or I'll shoot lead through your brain!"

"I didn't harm the girl, pirate," the guard said truthfully, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Let him go, Lucia," Barbossa whispered as he knelt by Juliet.

Lucia put away her gun and joined Barbossa, placing her hand on Juliet's head.

"Her fever is worse," she said, worry in her voice. "She's burning up."

"What do you make of this?" Barbossa said, pointing to the blood oozing from Juliet's mouth.

"Oh my God," Lucia gasped. "We're running out of time."

"What does it mean?" Barbossa asked, bewildered.

"It means time is against us," Lucia explained. "She's coughing up blood in pints."

Barbossa remained silent. He knew what was going to happen before Lucia told him.

"At this rate, if we don't reach the Fountain in a matter of hours, Juliet will die."


	15. Betrayed

Chapter 15: Betrayed

Darkness surrounded him. William did not know how long he had been held in León's brig; he had lost track of the days. Fear was making him quake as he recalled Juliet's fate. William was certain that Juliet would survive.

_Juliet is a strong girl like her mother,_ William thought optimistically.

William recalled the stories he had been told by his mother. _"What happened to Guin, Mama? Did she survive her disease?" Young William asked in excitement. _

"_Guin died after she, Will, and Rose escaped from the Dutchman," Elizabeth explained to her young son. _

"_Then how is Guin with us today? Is she an angel?" William asked, confused. _

_Elizabeth laughed merrily. "No, William. Your father was given a potion from Calypso in the form of Tia Dalma. The potion must've taken effect after Guin died and she was brought back." _

Although he had great faith in her strength, William knew that death was inevitable for Juliet. Unlike her mother, Juliet did not have the luck of having a potion to save her. William could only pray that Juliet would live to see the light of day again.

"God, if you can hear me, there is a wonderful girl named Juliet Sparrow out there now," William whispered to the heavens. "She is terribly sick and she could die soon. I know death is not meant to be feared, but I don't want Juliet to die like this. She is only ten years old. Please, spare her. Even if that means I have to die down here in this brig to spare her, please do it. I don't care if I die down here if it will help save Juliet. She's my best friend. I care for her so much. I pray you will keep her safe."

Just then, William heard the sound of boots descending the stairs. He knew it was León.

_Well, God certainly works mysteriously,_ William thought to himself, believing his life was over.

"I have good and bad news for you, pequeño," León announced unctuously.

"Oh, goody," William groaned.

"Would you like to hear the bad news first, or the good news?" León asked.

"What's the difference? Looking at you every day is bad news," William spat. "Are you going to kill me?"

"There'd be no sense to be doing that," León laughed.

"What?" William questioned.

"You are going home to your madre and padre," León declared.

"What's the bad news?" William asked tonelessly.

"If you do not behave, you'll never see them again. And you'll only see them if my accomplice doesn't kill them," León explained.

"What about you?" William asked dubiously.

"They are no value to me dead or alive," León said truthfully. "I have no interest in killing them or taking them prisoner."

"Well, I suppose that's good news," William said with uncertainty.

"If I were you, I'd keep this in mind and behave," León said menacingly.

"I'll try to as long as you keep your filthy paws off me," William said firmly.

Angered, León smacked the boy. "I agreed to deliver you to your family as long as you behave. I didn't agree that you had to be unharmed."

"Fine," William sighed.

As Leon exited the dark brig, William began to hope and worry. He only hoped he would see his friends and parents again.

Meanwhile, Jack and Guinevere were enjoying time with their new children. Jack had gone below and found Guinevere sitting next to the crib, playing with Jack Jr. and Elizabeth.

"How are our precious pearls?" Jack inquired.

"Just lovely," Guinevere replied, picking up Jack Jr.

Jack then scooped Elizabeth into his arms.

"If only your big sister could see you two," Guinevere sighed to her children.

"She will very soon," Jack said with a smile. "I promise."

Suddenly, Jack and Guinevere felt the ship sway dramatically.

"What was that?" Guinevere asked.

"I don't know, but I really hope it's not what I think it could be," Jack replied fearfully.

Just then, Gibbs raced down the stairs. "Cap'n!"

"Mr. Gibbs, perhaps you can tell me why my ship just swayed so violently?" Jack questioned.

"We're under fire, Sir!" Gibbs shouted.

"Fire?" Jack asked in shock.

"It's an attack!" Gibbs replied. "Get up here quick!"

Jack and Guinevere placed their children back in their crib and hurried up to the top deck. They were met by a blast and a barrage of debris. Jack took out his spyglass to see the attackers. To Jack's dismay, two ships were on the horizon.

"León, you dirty, backstabbing, yeasty, toady, cow hearted codfish," Jack whispered.

Jack's spyglass then spotted British colors. "And who are you?"

"Jack, orders?" Guinevere asked as another blast collided into the _Black Pearl_.

Jack thought for a long moment. He desperately wanted to be rid of León for good. However, he had children on board to think of. Engaging in a battle could put them at risk. Jack knew he had to do what was best.

"Run up a flag of truce," he commanded.

"Jack?" Guinevere questioned.

"You heard!" Jack replied.

"Shouldn't we fight them?" Guinevere questioned.

"We have children aboard, Guin," Jack argued. "If we fight, then they'll be in danger and we may lose them as well as Juliet."

"If we don't fight, we're going to lose them just the same," Guinevere said.

Jack paused a moment. "Very well. Mr. Gibbs!"

"Cap'n!" Gibbs replied.

"Run out the guns! I want to see everything into the guns! Move!" Jack cried.

Gibbs and the rest of the crew, Guinevere included, hustled about, filling the guns with shot and anything they could find.

In the midst of the chaos, Will and Elizabeth were frightened. They saw the British colours and it infused them with apprehension.

"It's King," Will gasped.

"He'll reveal our bargain to Jack and Guin," Elizabeth said anxiously. "You know what will follow."

"He won't let William go," Will answered.

"Elizabeth, Will, step to!" Guinevere shouted.

Will and Elizabeth followed Guinevere to the guns.

"At the ready!" Guinevere shouted.

León and King's ships came into view.

"Fire! Fire all!" Guinevere roared.

**Boom! Boom! Boom! **The _Black Pearl's _cannons roared to life, damaging both ships. The ship was met by a barrage of cannon fire.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack shouted, annoyed.

The _Black Pearl _seemed to be holding her own, despite being outnumbered by two ships. Suddenly, a chain shot round wrapped itself around the _Pearl's _mast. With a _crack,_ the mast came tumbling down, causing the crew to run for cover.

"Oh, bugger," Guinevere groaned.

Scores of men from León's ship and King's flew aboard and surrounded the crew of the _Black Pearl._ The crew fought bravely, but there were too many of the enemy aboard. Jack looked over and saw Guinevere being carried away by a British soldier.

"Guin!" he called.

Before he could react, a pistol clicked in his ear. "Were you going somewhere, Sparrow?"

Jack turned to find Commodore King behind him. "It's _Captain _Sparrow to you, whoever you are."

King motioned his head and Jack was bound in irons. "Bring him!"

Jack was jerked along down to the main deck. Elizabeth, Will, and Guinevere were held at gunpoint and they were bound in chains. Bootstrap and James were brought up to the deck and held at gunpoint.

"You are very rude to drop in unannounced," Guinevere spat.

"You don't know who I am?" King asked incredulously. "I would've thought the Turners wouldn't have told you about me."

"What?" Jack and Guinevere gasped.

"So they haven't told you," King said knowingly with a smile. "They made a deal with me to deliver you, your wife, and your crew to justice."

"You mean slaughter," Guinevere said hotly.

"You could say that," King replied. "Thanks to them and your other friends, here you are."

"If anyone was to betray us, they wouldn't be here," Jack said angrily.

"Not necessarily," King replied.

Just then, Barbossa and Lucia stepped forward.

"Jack Sparrow!" Barbossa greeted, showing his gold teeth.

"What a lovely surprise," Lucia said with a smile.

"Hector and Lucia," Jack groaned. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You know you just reserved a spot in the deepest circle reserved only for betrayers and mutineers," Guinevere said, glaring at Barbossa and Lucia.

"Sparrow!" León shouted. "Your debt to me is still owed. You will help me find the Agua de Vida before you die."

"Seems like you need time alone with your thoughts, all of you," King said smugly. "Lock them up!"

"King!" Will shouted. "What about my son?"

"Sorry, Turner, but because I have the Sparrows and their associates, you have no value to me anymore," King said coldly.

"León, you release my daughter right now!" Guinevere growled.

"You are in no position to give orders, Señorita," León scolded.

"My daughter will die unless we reach the Fountain in time," Guinevere argued.

"Then I suggest you help me find it," León countered.

Struggling against their captors, Guinevere, Jack, Elizabeth, Will, Bootstrap, James, and the rest of the crew were led down to the brig. For now, León and King's plans had succeeded.


	16. Torment and Surrender

Chapter 16: Torment and Surrender

Blackness was all Jack and his crew knew as they were chained and led down to the brig of the _Victory_, Commodore King's flagship. Barbossa and Lucia held their guns on them so escape was impossible. All of the prisoners felt a cold stab of defeat as they descended further into the darkness that was King's brig. None of them truly feared for their own lives, but they were scared for the lives of their friends. They all knew it was clear that King and León would show no mercy. Gibbs, Rose, Marty, and the rest of the crew were shoved into the cells immediately. Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Guinevere were left untouched. All four of them were still bound in shackles and remained outside of the cells.

"King, I've had enough. Where is my son?" Will demanded.

"We've played your game. Jack is in your custody. Give me my son, or you'll face the consequences," Elizabeth threatened.

"Don't dare insult my honor!" King snarled. "The deal was that you would help me capture Sparrow and you did not. Señor and Señora Barbossa helped me while you only helped Sparrow. Your son will remain in my custody."

In rage, Elizabeth leaped forward, managing to slam her bound hand into King's face. Fighting, she was pulled back by King's guards.

"Truly touching a mother's love for her children is," King said coldly, wiping blood from his chin.

"Whatever could two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves be wanting to do with us?" Jack demanded. "León, I know. However, I fail to comprehend what it is you want, Captain Poppycock."

"Watch your tongue, Sparrow," King warned, his words like ice. "You know very well what I want."

"Don't tell me. You want me dead, don't you?" Jack asked slyly.

"You are correct," King said.

"Well, as far as my knowledge knows, with me killed, your lovely Spaniard comrade needs me alive. Without me, he cannot find the mysterious Fountain of Youth. That does put a damper on your plans," Jack said wisely.

"Indeed," King said, the tension in his voice.

"If you want us dead, why don't you do it?" Guinevere spat.

"Because you are what motivates Sparrow, my dear," King said unctuously, taking a lock of Guinevere's hair in his hand. "Without you, Sparrow would have no purpose to help us."

Guinevere shrugged away from King's grasp and spat at him. "You touch me again, and you will lose a finger."

King laughed heartily. "Charming, absolutely charming."

In all of that small moment, it didn't take long for León to get impatient. He had the key to his prize and he didn't want to waste another minute talking.

"Stop teasing them, King, and get on with it," León snarled. "My immortality awaits me."

"That's only if we help you, and I'm not so sure that we're in such a helpful mood," Guinevere said defiantly.

"For your sake, Mrs. Sparrow, you'd better be," Barbossa said, cocking his gun.

"I would listen if I were you," Lucia added, aiming her gun.

"Peace, Barbossa," León said, holding up his hand. "That can easily be remedied."

He waved his hand, and Guinevere was grabbed by two of his men. The burly men strapped Guinevere's chains above her head, lifting her slightly off the floor. Then, they tore open the back of her shirt. León strutted around the tied Guinevere, making sure she saw the cat-o'-nine-tails in his hand.

"Do you honestly think that frightens me?" Guinevere demanded strongly.

"I am not trying to frighten you, but your friends," León corrected her. "I am certain they'll cooperate seeing you in pain if you do not."

_Snap! _ León brought the whip down on Guinevere's back. _Crack! Snap! Snap! _The whip came down again and again. The whistle of the whip as it approached Guinevere's skin was horrifying to Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. It was more terrifying than the blood from the stripes on her back.

Guinevere was as silent as a rock. Even if she was in pain, she would not let León or King know that. She had been flogged before so the pain was no major torture for her. Her will was set in stone and no one would break her.

"Is that the best you can do?" Guinevere taunted, her voice was weary, but firm. "If you want to break me, you're going to need to try harder than that."

"With pleasure," León said menacingly.

"Guin, no!" Will cried.

"Are you crazy?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Bring the brats," León commanded.

_Oh, God, _Guinevere thought in horror.

To the horror of the prisoners, Juliet was brought down along with Jack Jr. and Elizabeth. Juliet was drenched in perspiration and blood still stained her lips and chin. Her eyes were closed, and the only support she had was from one of King's men holding her up.

"What adorable children," León cooed, taking baby Elizabeth in his arms. "They look just like you."

"You touch my children again, you'll wish you'd never been born," Guinevere threatened.

"Easy, Señorita," León warned. "I would truly hate it if one of your children had to suffer only because their madre would not cooperate."

"You are not going to hurt my children," Guinevere growled.

"I agree with that," Jack added. "You touch one more hair on their heads and I'll shoot you out of my cannons."

León snapped his fingers, and one of his men held a knife to Juliet's throat.

"She looks so sick. Perhaps we should ease her suffering," he chortled.

His man holding Juliet pressed the knife to her skin, making a small, thin line of blood.

"No!" Guinevere shrieked.

"So, are you ready to cooperate?" León said triumphantly.

"Exactly how can we cooperate with you?" Guinevere demanded.

"I am aware that Sparrow has a magic compass in his possession," León said. "Give me the compass so that I may find the Fountain. Sparrow will lead us there."

"This compass shows what the person wants most and I do not need it to know I do not want to give it to you," Jack said fiercely. "After you threatened my children, torture my wife, and capture my comrades, I don't think I want to help you."

"Jack, please," Guinevere begged. "For Juliet."

Jack looked back at his dying daughter. The sight of her in such a state broke his heart. He did not want to help his enemy, but he had no choice.

"Fine," Jack sighed, pulling the compass from his belt. "Take it."

León took the compass and watched the needle. Instantly, the needle settled and pointed east.

León smiled. "Men, escort Captain Sparrow to the helm. Lock the other prisoners in the brig."

Barbossa then stepped in. "My fine Captain, aren't you forgetting about the _Pearl?_"

"It is of no use to us," León replied.

"Why don't we just blow it to oblivion?" King suggested.

"Why do that when it can be a prize?" Lucia countered.

"Indeed," Barbossa agreed. "It would be a terrible waste, wouldn't you think? You, Commodore. You could take the _Pearl _as your prize for the capture of Captain Jack Sparrow. How could you pass that up?"

"It's a fine deal, Sir," Lucia said.

King stroked his chin. "You make a good point. Very well. Tow the _Black Pearl_. It will look so lovely on display."

At that, the _Pearl_ was lashed behind King's ship. Will, Elizabeth, and Guinevere were led to the brig along with Juliet, Jack Jr., and baby Elizabeth.

"Guin, let me tend those lash wounds," Will said gently.

Guinevere swatted him away. "I don't need your help."

"Guin, please let me explain," Will begged.

"What is there to explain?" Guinevere demanded. "You sold your soul and you betrayed us."

"We had no choice, Guin," Elizabeth said.

"You could've chosen not to give in to King!" Guinevere snapped. "Now, because of you, my daughter could die."

"We didn't choose this, Guin," Elizabeth explained.

"King forced us to do his bidding," Will added. "He kidnapped William and he beat James and my father. If we did not give in, he would've killed William."

Guinevere's face fell as she realized the truth. "Oh, well that explains a lot. Still, you couldn't have told me this before?"

"I'm sorry, Guin," Will and Elizabeth said sincerely.

"No, I am," Guinevere said apologetically. "I know you wouldn't have betrayed us. If you had, it would've only been for a loved one. I would've done the same in your position. I was wrong to judge you so."

Suddenly, Juliet started to cough again. She exploded into a fit of wheezing and blood flowed from her mouth in small rivulets.

"Juliet, come on, Sweetheart. Breathe," Guinevere whispered as Will held her.

"Come on, Juliet. You can do it, Sweetheart," Will said, rocking Juliet back and forth.

Juliet's breathing eased before she lost consciousness again.

"She's lost so much blood," Will said gravely.

"If we don't get to the Fountain soon, she…she could die," Guinevere said, nearly choking on the words.

"Juliet is going to make it," Will promised. "She has your strength and she won't let a disease take her. She'll fight and win."

"We will find the Fountain, Guin," Elizabeth reassured her. "I promise."

Just then, Lucia and Barbossa appeared at the cells.

"Are we interrupting this sentimental moment?" Barbossa asked unctuously.

"You take one more step, traitors, and you're dead!" Guinevere screamed, throwing herself at the bars.

Will and Elizabeth's anger flashed in their eyes.

"What do you want?" Will demanded.

"Haven't your tortured us long enough?" Elizabeth groaned.

"We must take Juliet," Barbossa said.

"Over my dead body," Guinevere spat.

"And mine," Will and Elizabeth added.

"Peace between us," Lucia said calmly. "We do not come to harm Juliet. We are trying to help her."

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?" Guinevere spat.

"We may be traitors, but we're not monsters, Mrs. Sparrow," Barbossa said pointedly.

"Tell that to Juliet," Guinevere said angrily.

"Look, if she stays in here, you all could be infected with consumption," Lucia explained. "So, you give Juliet to us, or you can all die."

"Take her and get out," Guinevere said, anger flashing in her eyes.

Barbossa then entered the cell and took Juliet.

"Trust us, Mrs. Sparrow, we are truly doing you a favor," he said.

With that, Barbossa then exited the cell with Lucia and Juliet.

Will rubbed Guinevere's shoulder to comfort her. "She'll be fine, Guin."

"I'm not afraid of Barbossa or Lucia," Guinevere replied, a lump forming in her throat. "I'm afraid of fate and what it has in store for Juliet."

Meanwhile, Barbossa and Lucia took Juliet before León.

"If you wouldn't mind, Captain," Barbossa began. "We'd like to take the child below for medical attention."

"For what purpose?" León barked. "She's going to die without the Fountain."

"If this girl dies, Sparrow will have no reason to help you. Your hold over him will be gone," Lucia explained.

"You need this girl to control Sparrow," Barbossa added.

León scratched his beard. "You make an interesting point. Very well, take her below."

Barbossa and Lucia escorted Juliet below decks to the physician's office.

"We need this girl tended as best as you can," Barbossa commanded, easing Juliet on a table.

"Be careful," Lucia warned. "She has consumption."

"I will do what I can," the doctor said compliantly. "I must ask you to leave while I examine her."

The doctor then escorted Barbossa and Lucia out. For the next hour, Barbossa and Lucia waited tensely. After an hour, the doctor stepped out.

"How is she?" Barbossa asked anxiously.

"She's lost a great amount of blood," the doctor explained. "I am losing her."

"She's dying?" Lucia gasped.

"There isn't much that can be done for her now," the doctor said gloomily.

"We haven't got much time," Barbossa said ruefully.

"What do we do now?" Lucia asked.

"Now, we must pray that Sparrow leads us to the Fountain before it's too late," Barbossa replied grimly.


	17. The Fountain of Youth

Chapter 17: The Fountain of Youth

Aside from the crashing of waves, there was complete silence on the _Black Pearl_. The _Pearl _creaked along as she neared her destination, the Fountain of Youth. All around the _Pearl, _there was an atmosphere of tension and hostility. León had completely taken over the vessel while King trailed behind him with his ship. Jack remained at the helm, steering his vessel while León directed him with the compass. To ensure that Jack wouldn't mislead him, León had one of his men point a gun at Jack's head.

"Stay sharp, Sparrow!" León's man said, jabbing Jack with his gun.

"I assure you that _isn't _necessary," Jack said, annoyed.

"I just want to be assured that you do not mislead me, Sparrow," León said. "I would hate to imagine what would happen to your wife and your three lovely children if you did."

Jack snapped, and he raised his fist, as if to strike. "I warn you, stay away from my lasses. You've tormented them enough."

"Careful, Jack," León warned. "There is no point in making a threat. If you do, I shall make certain that your _lasses_ suffer first and are the last to die."

"I shall truly enjoy getting rid of you," Jack spat, calming down.

With that, Jack resumed his position at the helm. For the next two days, the tension rose and Jack had to fight to restrain himself whenever León approached him. Meanwhile, Will, Elizabeth, Guinevere, and the others languished in the hold.

"How much longer until we get there?" Guinevere groaned.

"I didn't know you were anxious to help León," Will said.

"I'm not trying to help him, you idiot," Guinevere muttered. "I want to get there so that I can get rid of that peacock, León and save my children."

"I understand, Guin," Will said gravely. "I want this all to be over, too. All I want is my son back."

"You mean _our_ son," Elizabeth added. "The maternal instincts are mutual, Guin. The next time I see León, I will hurt him."

"As much as we want our children back, what can we do?" Will said glumly.

"There's nothing that can be done," Rose said. "We're stuck down here until León gets what he wants."

"I concluded as much," Guinevere said smartly. A shiver ran down her spine.

"You're worried about Juliet," Will said, concerned.

Guinevere nodded. "I've never seen her so weak before."

Will took Guinevere's hand, running his thumb over her skin. "Juliet is the epitome of a Sparrow. She's as smart as Jack and as strong as you. Consumption didn't defeat you, it won't defeat Juliet. I promise you that Juliet is going to make it."

"She's too young to die, Will. She's just a child! My child!" Guinevere sobbed.

Will embraced Guinevere. "It'll be alright, Guin. Once we find the Fountain, everything will be fine."

"Juliet is going to make it," Elizabeth reassured Guinevere. "Right now, you must be strong for her and these two lovely babies."

Will cradled Jack Jr. in his arms while Guinevere took Baby Elizabeth in hers.

"Jack once told me that not all treasure is silver and gold," Will said, imitating Jack's voice. "These two are definitely treasure."

"I knew that before they were born," Guinevere said, kissing Baby Elizabeth.

Jack Jr. looked up curiously at Will. As if getting Will's attention, Jack Jr. reached up, grabbed a wisp of hair, and tugged.

"Hey, easy little lad," Will said softly. "You have a strong grip for a baby lad. I think you got that from your mummy."

"He certainly did," Guinevere laughed.

Just then, Jack Jr. began to cry.

"Poor lad must be hungry," Will said wisely.

"Yes, I think he must be," Guinevere agreed, handing Baby Elizabeth to Will and taking Jack Jr.

"Hello, Sweetheart," Will whispered, taking Baby Elizabeth.

Guinevere then began to feed her son. "This lad has an appetite as big as his father's."

"Like father, like son," Will sighed. "Let's just hope he inherits Jack's more admirable traits and not the piratey ones."

"He reminds me of William," Elizabeth commented. "William was always hungry."

"Forgive me, I've been so worried about my Juliet that I haven't been more concerned with William," Guinevere apologized.

"William is fine. I know he is," Elizabeth said, her voice filled with hope.

"We will stop King and get him back," Will said.

"That's the spirit," Guinevere said brightly.

On the fourth day of the journey, Jack reached his breaking point.

"How much longer until I can get rid of you, peacock?" Jack demanded.

"That time might be now," León said. "According to your compass, this is the spot."

"LAND HO!" shouted the lookout.

León grinned. "Thank you for your cooperation, Sparrow."

"Good, you've got your Fountain of Youth, now get off my ship," Jack spat.

"Oh no, Sparrow, you're going with me," León corrected him. "Remember your daughter."

"Fine," Jack grumbled.

With Jack at gunpoint, León and his men, along with Will and the others, got into boats and made for the Fountain.

King was already there along with his men, Lucia, Barbossa, and William.

"William!" Elizabeth and Will gasped.

Both of them made to run forward, but León's men stopped them.

"I wanted you to say goodbye to your son," King said.

"For God's sake, King! You have Jack and his associates, let him go!" Will exclaimed, shaking with anger.

"No one keeps my best friend from me!" James snapped.

"Give me my grandson, or you'll regret it," Bootstrap growled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," King said coldly.

"Enough talk, King," León interrupted. "My immortality awaits me."

The group trekked through the hot sand with León guiding them. At last, they approached it: The Fountain of Youth. It was a two-tiered fountain out of limestone. It looked as young as the youth its waters promised.

"And I thought I had seen everything," Will gasped.

"There's only one way to be sure that this is the Fountain," León said, turning to Jack. "Would you do the honors, Sparrow?"

"As much as I'd love to, I'd rather drink poison," Jack said defiantly.

"Don't you want to save your precious daughter from Death's Door?" León questioned.

Jack gazed for a long moment at the dying Juliet. She looked as if she had no life in her at all. Despite the sight of his dying daughter, Jack would not side with the enemy any longer.

"Yes, but I will not help you so bugger off," Jack spat.

León's men pointed their guns at Guinevere, Will, Bootstrap, James, Rose, and Elizabeth.

"You can't shoot them, León," Jack said firmly. "I thought I taught you that won't work."

Suddenly, León heard a _click_ in his ear. He turned to see Lucia and Barbossa holding their guns on him.

"I don't think that's a smart idea, León," Lucia said warningly.

"Traitors!" King spat.

"Charlatans!" León said angrily.

"Now that's not very nice," Barbossa said with a smile. "We served you, but it was _you _who failed to learn a lesson."

"What lesson is that?" King demanded.

"Never trust a pirate," Lucia laughed.

"Now, if you were smart, you'd lower your weapons right now," Barbossa commanded, poking León with his gun.

Reluctantly, León signaled his men, and they lowered their weapons.

Jack smiled brightly. "I knew you'd warm up to me."

"What changed your mind?" Guinevere asked, surprised.

"We _told _you we were doing you a favor," Lucia gloated.

"See, I told you it was useless, León," Jack said. "You can't make me give into you."

León sneered. "Don't worry, Jack. I have no interest in killing your bride or friends. You said you'd rather die than help me, did you not?"

"In fact I did," Jack said. "And I hold true to those words."

León grinned wickedly. Suddenly, León whipped out a dagger and plunged it into Jack's stomach.

"NO!" Guinevere shrieked as if she herself had taken the blow.

Elizabeth and Will's eyes went wide and the colour drained in their faces.

"Jack!" Bootstrap yelled.

"Sparrow is always true to his word," León snarled.

Jack gasped as he looked down as if in shock, at the dagger. His gaze then turned to Guinevere, then Juliet, Will and Elizabeth. He looked apologetic and sorrowful as he looked at them. León then released him from the dagger, and Jack crumbled to the ground.

"No!" Guinevere shrieked.

In a fit of rage, Guinevere charged forth and fought León with all her might. León grabbed her and held a knife to her throat.

"Now choose, Sparrow," León said. "Drink from the Fountain, and prove its worth, or watch your precious daughter and wife die."

"Juliet, no!" Guinevere cried, struggling against León.

"Bugger off," Jack panted, barely able to speak.

"If you want something, you must get it yourself," León groaned.

"If my daughter dies, I will kill you!" Guinevere said menacingly.

"Not if I am immortal," León countered.

"That wasn't very smart, León," Lucia threatened.

León released Guinevere and prepared to drink from the Fountain, but King, Barbossa, and Lucia held their guns on him.

"You don't get your immortality today, León," King said. "You didn't hold up your end of the bargain."

"Jack Sparrow is dying, isn't that good enough?" León asked.

"I want Jack dead, but after he is tried and hanged," King replied angrily.

"The man will die, don't be so picky," León laughed.

"I trusted you to get what I want," King said, his blood boiling. "That was a mistake."

"Indeed," León agreed.

"None of you will get anything but a bullet," Lucia said fiercely.

León brandished his dagger and tried to stab King. However, King caught his hand and forced him to drop the dagger. The two men then engaged in a vicious duel with Lucia and Barbossa. Will and Elizabeth, along with Bootstrap, Rose, and the crew, fought their way out of their captors hands and fought against King and León's men.

"Well, the work is half done with our enemies as enemies themselves," Will commented.

"William, James! Find safety!" Elizabeth shouted.

The two boys took Juliet and found a hiding spot behind the Fountain. Meanwhile, King and León continued their duel with Lucia and Barbossa. The four of them were equally matched and both dealt deadly blows. However, León was the stronger. He slashed King's arm, knocked away his sword, and kicked him. He also disarmed Barbossa and Lucia. Just before León could strike the killing blow, he was stabbed from behind. King, Lucia, and Barbossa looked up to see Guinevere emerge from behind León.

"Stupid move, girl," King jeered. "You know I'm just going to kill you anyway."

"I don't think so," Guinevere said fiercely.

Guinevere and King then engaged in a furious combat. It seemed as if the chaos vanished and it was only their struggle. The battle was an even match. Each had the upper hand. King then knocked Guinevere off her feet.

"Say hello to your husband," he said triumphantly.

Before King could strike, he was stabbed from behind.

"Never mess with a mother and her children," Elizabeth muttered.

King fell dead to the ground. Once King and León were dead, the battle was won. However, there were no cheers of victory. Despite the battle's outcome, Jack and Juliet overshadowed the victory. William and James emerged from their hiding places. Both of them shrieked when they saw Juliet as near to death as she was.

"Juliet!" they cried, running to her.

"Juliet, please don't die!" William begged. "You have to fight it! You have to win!"

"You can't die, Juliet!" James wailed.

Barbossa and Lucia pulled the boys away from Juliet. William and James shrieked in protest.

"Everything's going to be alright," Lucia comforted.

"Easy lads," Barbossa soothed.

Guinevere then raced to Jack and Juliet's side. "Jack, Juliet, stay with me! Both of you just stay with me."

"It's…too late," Jack whispered, his voice full of pain.

"No, no it's not!" Guinevere cried.

"The Fountain," Jack said weakly.

Guinevere scooped some water from the Fountain for Jack, but he shook his head.

"For Juliet," he whispered.

Tearfully, Guinevere poured the water into Juliet's mouth. Juliet lay still for a long moment. Suddenly, her chest rose and fell rapidly. The rosy color came back to Juliet's face. Then, her chocolate brown eyes opened.

"Mother?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm here, Sweetheart," Guinevere replied, tears in her eyes.

"Where's Father?" Juliet questioned.

Juliet turned to see her dying father and her face fell. "Mother, what's happening? Is he going to be alright?"

Elizabeth then ushered Juliet away from Guinevere and Jack.

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?" Juliet asked dubiously.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Elizabeth reassured her.

Guinevere hastily took some of the water and poured it into Jack's mouth.

"Please, Jack, don't leave me," Guinevere begged.

"I love you," Jack breathed weakly.

"Please don't say goodbye, Jack!" Guinevere cried.

"Take care of the children," Jack said as his life dimmed.

Jack smiled as he kept his dying gaze on Guinevere. Then, his eyes closed and he lay still in Guinevere's arms.

"Jack? No, no! NO!" Guinevere screamed. "Come back to me! Come back!"

Jack remained still as stone, as if in a dream.

Guinevere sobbed and rested her head on Jack's chest. "Jack! NO!"

Will and Elizabeth comforted the children. Barbossa and Lucia bowed their heads.

Suddenly, Jack's chest began to rise. Slowly, he raised his hand and stroked Guinevere's face. Finally, his eyes opened.

"Oh my God," Rose gasped.

"Jack?" Guinevere gasped in surprise.

"I couldn't leave you, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack whispered.

"Jack! He's alive!" Guinevere gasped, embracing Jack as tight as she could.

"You bloody pirate!" Will laughed.

"That's the Captain Jack Sparrow I know," Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head.

"You are indeed a hard man to predict, Sparrow," Barbossa said with a cunning smile.

"I know I can be trusted to be unpredictable," Jack said.

"I am glad to see you alive, Sparrow," Lucia said sincerely. "If you had died and left Guin and your children alone, I would've thought you deserved it."

"And it's nice to see you, too, Lucia dearie," Jack chortled.

"Father!" Juliet cried, flying into Jack's arms.

The group was lost in the warm moment for an eternity, it seemed.

"León and King's ships are still out there," Guinevere said.

"Then we're not out of this yet," Will said resolutely.

"What should we do?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"We're pirates, Captain Turner," Lucia said with a smirk.

"What usually happens to ships when pirates are around?" Barbossa questioned slyly.

"Mates, we're going to do some honest pirating," Jack said with a cheerful smile.


	18. Victory

Chapter 18: Victory

Barbossa and Lucia confidently strutted aboard King's vessel. The rest of King's men, including Lieutenant Walker, remained aboard.

"Attention, men!" Barbossa shouted.

All of King's men turned in surprise to see Barbossa and Lucia, and that King was missing.

"Where is Commodore King, pirate?" Lieutenant Walker demanded. "Tell me now, or I'll hang you myself."

"Do not be so hasty to judge us, Lieutenant," Lucia said sternly. "We have done no treachery."

"That was not the answer to the question I asked," Walker replied.

"Commodore King was killed in the battle," Barbossa explained. "León perished with him."

A hush fell on the ship. The rest of King's men froze and their eyes widened in fear, including Lieutenant Walker. None of them thought that their Commodore would perish in a battle with pirates.

"I did not know of a battle," Walker said suspiciously.

"Did you expect Captain Jack Sparrow and his merry band, or even León to die without a fight?" Lucia questioned. "They led a fruitless rebellion before we killed them all."

"They're dead?" Walker questioned in surprise.

"If they were alive, they would've caught us already, you idiot!" Lucia snapped. "No ship can outmatch the _Black Pearl_."

"Understood," Lieutenant Walker said, intimidation in his voice. "What are our orders?"

"Well, it's funny you should mention orders," Barbossa laughed.

"I assure you that we are perfectly serious," Walker said strictly. "Did the Commodore tell you what we are to do?"

"Does this mean that we are now your Commodores?" Lucia questioned.

"No, it means that a new Commodore will be chosen," Walker said angrily, "And you will be hanged on a later date. Now, tell me what the Commodore said."

"Oh, now that you mention it, I don't think we want to," Lucia replied.

"You see, we're naught but humble pirates, and we've got a fear of hanging," Barbossa laughed.

"Well, that's not my problem, is it?" Walker snapped. "Enough time wasting! For the last time, tell me what our orders are!"

"We don't have to tell you anything," Barbossa said firmly.

"That was not a request, it was an order!" Walker said.

"We don't have to tell you because we can show you," Lucia replied. "Behind you."

Lieutenant Walker turned to find Jack, Guinevere, and Bootstrap pointing guns at King's men. Triumphantly, Lucia and Barbossa pointed their guns at Lieutenant Walker.

"But you're dead," Lieutenant Walker said in shock. "How?"

"Did you really think that the great Captain Jack Sparrow would be killed so easily by your Commodore?" Guinevere questioned.

"In fact we did," Walker answered.

"Clearly, these men have not heard of me," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "Gentleman, stay calm. We are commandeering your vessel."

"Do not panic, men. No one will be harmed," Guinevere reassured them. "Simply step into the boat, and row away. You have my word."

"I would listen to the lady," Bootstrap said with a smile.

"Why should we trust _your _word?" Walker demanded.

"Pirate," Jack, Guinevere, and Bootstrap said in unison.

"Gentlemen, simply step into the boat, and get lost," Bootstrap said, jabbing King's men with his gun.

Reluctantly, Walker and the rest of King's men lowered their weapons and climbed into a dinghy awaiting them.

"Bon voyage, mates!" Jack laughed.

Meanwhile, the crew of León's vessel, _The Spanish Lady, _were about to meet the same fate. Will, Elizabeth, Rose, and Gibbs crept up on the ship through the gun deck. Like King's crew, León's men were awaiting their captain's return. The remaining crew only numbered about six men. With secrecy and the lessened numbers of León's crew, victory was assured for Will, Elizabeth, Rose, and Gibbs.

As soon as they reached the main deck, Elizabeth aimed her pistol and fired a shot in the air. The gunshot startled León's men, who turned to see Elizabeth and her company with pistols and swords drawn.

"What happened to the Captain?" Del Toro demanded.

"If you don't surrender, then you'll soon find out," Will replied menacingly. "Drop your weapons. Now!"

Del Toro and the rest of the crew remained defiant. They were not ready to give up.

"Do you really want to know what happened to León?" Will demanded.

"We said drop your weapons. Drop them!" Elizabeth shouted, pointing her gun at the crew.

"If I were you, I would be gentlemen and listen to the lady," Gibbs suggested.

Reluctantly, Del Toro gave the signal, and the crew dropped their weapons.

"I'm curious," Del Toro said defiantly. "After you killed our captain, what did you plan to do next?"

"That's easy," Will chortled. "We're going to set you off in a dinghy, and take your ship."

Del Toro spat.

"Are you telling me that's a mistake?" Will asked.

Del Toro did not say a word.

"Good. I thought not," Will said. "All of you, get into the boat! Move!"

León's crew was ushered into the boats at gunpoint by Elizabeth and Gibbs.

Elizabeth glared at Del Toro. "If I'm correct, you held my son captive, did you not?"

"Indeed, we did have your little brat," Del Toro answered.

Furious, Elizabeth threw her strongest punch, crunching Del Toro's nose. "Don't ever cross a mother and her children."

With a final sneer, Del Toro and the crew were lowered into the water and they rowed away in defeat.

"Blessed, sweet Mary! The _Spanish Lady _is ours!" Gibbs cheered.

"Gibbs, hoist the colours!" Elizabeth said triumphantly.

"Aye, aye, King Turner!" Gibbs said happily.

With hands that moved quicker than sight, Gibbs happily raised the _Jolly Roger_ atop of the _Spanish Lady_.

"Well, we've won. Let's see how our friends are doing," Will said, staring into a spyglass.

Looking into the spyglass, Will looked to see a _Jolly Roger _flying proudly atop of King's former vessel.

"After this, I see more clearly now what your father said about piracy being the right course," Will said happily.

"Why is that?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Because we won!" Will said.

From the _Spanish Lady _to the _Black Pearl, _a roar of cheers could be heard. Gunshots and cheers for Captain Jack filled the air. León and King were at last no more and would no longer torment the Caribbean.

Later, Will and Elizabeth rejoined Jack, Guinevere, and the others aboard the _Black Pearl_.

William jumped into the arms of his parents. "Mother, Father!"

"William!" Elizabeth and Will cried, filling their son into their arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," William replied. "I missed you so much."

"We missed you, too, sweetheart," Elizabeth said.

"Just another Turner adventure I'll tell my children someday, I suppose," William said.

"I believe you will," Will chuckled.

"William!" James and Juliet greeted, embracing their friends.

"I knew I'd see you again," William said.

"I felt the same, my friend," James replied.

"I'm so glad to see you're alright, Juliet," William said. "I was so afraid when León told me you were sick."

"William Turner, we've been friends for more than ten years!" Juliet gasped. "If you think some disease could kill me, then you don't know me that well at all."

"Even I knew that," James said.

"I knew your stubbornness and strength. That's all I needed to know," William replied earnestly.

"Well, I guess you _do _know me," Juliet said. "Ah, come here!"

Juliet, William, and James embraced once more.

"Juliet, come down below decks," Guinevere beckoned. "There's someone we'd like you to meet."

Juliet, William, and James followed Guinevere and the others below decks. It was there that Juliet could hear tiny whimpers and see a basinet.

Jack picked up Jack Jr, and Guinevere picked up baby Elizabeth.

"This is your baby brother, Jack," Jack said.

"And this, is your baby sister, Elizabeth," Guinevere added.

Juliet gasped as she gazed upon her new brother and sister.

"Oh, my God!" she said. "I have a baby brother _and _a sister!"

"We knew you'd be happy to see them," Jack said with a smile.

"They're adorable," William said.

"Can I hold them?" Juliet asked.

"You most certainly can," Guinevere agreed.

Jack and Guinevere beamed as they watched Juliet hold her brother and sister for the first time. Will and Elizabeth smiled too as they watched the Sparrow family.

"Just think of it, now we can do that for William," Elizabeth sighed.

"I am eagerly awaiting that, Mrs. Turner," William said lovingly.

Suddenly, the smiles faded from the Sparrows.

"Jack, what is it?" Will asked.

"There's only one problem with this picture, mate," Jack said glumly.

"What problem? You have your family again," Elizabeth questioned.

"I have them for _now,_" Jack replied. "But in case you've forgotten, as you have forgotten, the waters of the Fountain of Youth grant immortality to the drinker, and thus, whosoever drinks from said fountain becomes immortal. Juliet and I are immortal now."

Everyone went hush. There never was a more bittersweet moment than this. Jack and Juliet's lives had been spared, but at the cost of their mortal lives.

"All I ever thought of was being the _Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow_," Jack said bitterly. "Now that epithet doesn't have such a lovely ring to it."

"But you're alive," Guinevere said.

"I know, darling," Jack said. "But a life, an immortal life without you, the babies, and even the whelp and his family, is no life at all. God, I'm starting to sound like me father!"

Suddenly, in a spray of waves, Calypso appeared in her human form.

"Calypso," Guinevere gasped. "Can you help us?"

Calypso smiled. "Indeed, I can help you, Bonny Guin. De Fountain of Youth was indeed, my creation."

"Yours?" Will gasped.

"So dat any man could volunteer to serve me forever," Calypso explained.

"Please, can you undo the spell?" Juliet begged.

"I can, and I will," Calypso replied, grinning at the child.

Throwing a handful of crab legs on the floor, Calypso raised her arms and recited an incantation.

Jack and Juliet then began to convulse and cry out in pain. Calypso then finished her spell, and Jack and Juliet stopped twitching.

"Witty Jack, your immortalidy is now no more," Calypso declared.

"Thank you, Calypso," Jack said gratefully. "I always liked you."

"Thank you, Calypso," Juliet said.

With a smile, Calypso disappeared into waves and was gone.

"She did it," Juliet said.

"We're free now," Jack said happily. "We're free."


	19. Celebrations

Chapter 19: Celebrations

"We're free!" Jack said.

There was never a happier moment aboard the _Pearl_. Both families were reunited and their loved ones were safe and sound.

"Jack, my darling, I thought I lost you," Guinevere sighed.

"You have not, and you shall not lose me again," Jack declared.

Jack leaned in for a kiss, but suddenly, Guinevere slapped him across the face!

"OW! Darling, what was that for?" Jack asked in shock, rubbing his cheek, "I don't think I deserved that."

"_That _was for scaring me half to death," Guinevere said pointedly.

"Mrs. Sparrow, I am here now, and I will never leave you again on my honor as Captain Jack Sparrow the Immortal," Jack promised.

"Say it again," Guinevere commanded.

"I promise never to-" Jack began.

"No, say _my name_ again," Guinevere interrupted.

"Mrs. Sparrow," Jack repeated.

Guinevere grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips against his.

"What was that for, if I may ask?" Jack commented. "I think I deserved that."

"That was for calling me my name and making that promise," Guinevere replied.

"Do I have to go through this every time I die or nearly die?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Guinevere answered. "I can't know that you will never leave me unless you tell me so in advance and keep your word."

"Right, so the next time I am about to die, I should remember to do this, eh?" Jack said.

"Precisely," Guinevere answered.

"I apologize for nearly dying," Jack said.

"You will be forgiven if you shut up and kiss me," Guinevere said slyly.

"You are my pearl, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack said in content.

Will and Elizabeth looked on and rolled their eyes.

"Sparrows," Elizabeth groaned.

"Pirates," Will groaned.

Juliet set her brother and sister down in the basinet and faced James and William.

"I missed you both so much," she said sincerely.

Suddenly, she smacked William and James across the face.

"Juliet!" Guinevere said in a scolding tone.

"Hey, I took a knock on the head, and I walked the plank for you!" James said indignantly.

"I helped you escape, and I was beaten up for you," William added.

"That was for being naïve enough to believe I could die by disease," Juliet said.

"And I thought her mother's way was bad," William said, rolling his eyes.

Just then, Juliet embraced them.

"What was that?" James asked.

"That was for all you did and for believing in me," Juliet said.

"Well, you're welcome," William and James said.

Jack and Guinevere as well as Will and Elizabeth rolled their eyes.

"Sparrows," Will and Elizabeth said.

"Turners," Jack and Guinevere said.

Jack then made an announcement. "Right, now that everyone has slapped each other, kissed, and made up, we shall celebrate our victory."

"And how shall we celebrate?" Will asked.

"The pirate way, William," Guinevere answered smartly.

"I had to ask," Will groaned.

Jack and the others then climbed up to the main deck.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called.

"Cap'n," Gibbs replied dutifully.

"Break out the rum stores!" Jack announced. "We're all thirsty after winning a battle!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Gibbs said.

Gibbs and the rest of the crew immediately went about cracking open every store of rum they could find. The pirates seemed in their element as the rum was emptied and quaffed.

"Does everyone have a drink?" Jack asked.

"Aye!" the crew cheered.

"Let us drink to honest pirating!" Jack toasted, raising his rum bottle.

"To honest pirating!" everyone cheered.

"Let's here it for our Captains and the crew!" Gibbs shouted.

"I'm bored with toasts and speeches, let's drink like honest pirates we are!" Guinevere shouted.

"Drink heartily, men!" Lucia added.

"Well, you heard the ladies!" Barbossa said.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Jack exclaimed, taking a big swig of rum.

There was a roar of approval and soon, the scent of rum was all over the _Black Pearl. _

Only Elizabeth, Will, and Rose remained without bottles of rum.

"You three call yourselves pirates and yet you do not drink like us," Guinevere said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"I may be a pirate, but I'm also a doctor, Guin," Rose replied. "What kind of example would I be setting?"

"And what's your excuse?" Guinevere demanded, her eyes on Elizabeth and Will, "Especially you, Mrs. Turner. You are the Pirate King, and rum rarely touches your lips."

"You know that rum is such a vile drink," Elizabeth jested. "Just because I am the Pirate King does not mean I have to drink like one."

"Right. I forgot that you can't be trusted with rum," Guinevere replied. "Come on, Will, can't you loosen up this once?"

"Sorry, Guin," Will said with a smile. "I'm afraid I must be the stick in the mud about this."

"Besides, we must set an example, too," Elizabeth added.

"And why is that?" Guinevere wanted to know.

"Because we plan to be parents again," Will explained.

Guinevere's eyes widened. "Well, why didn't you say so before?"

"Say what before?" Jack interrupted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner here are planning to add to their treasure trove," Guinevere explained.

"Well, let's drink to that!" Jack said, raising his glass.

"A brother or sister, really?" William asked incredulously.

"Yes, we promised that once you were safe, we'd give you a brother or sister," Elizabeth told her son.

"Well, good for you, William," Juliet said, patting William on the back.

"Congratulations, William," James said.

As the celebration went on, Guinevere strutted up to Lucia.

"Might I challenge you to a friendly drinking contest?" Guinevere asked.

"You think you can challenge me, Sparrow?" Lucia said competitively.

"Well, if you are too afraid to challenge a great Sparrow like me," Guinevere said in jest.

"Let's drink, Sparrow," Lucia said determinedly.

The two women began their drinking game. Drink after drink, both of them grew intoxicated by the minute.

"I feel dizzy," Guinevere said. "Quit spinning around, Lucia!"

"You stop playing tricks, Sparrow, wherever you are," Lucia countered.

Both women collapsed to the ground.

The next morning, Barbossa and Lucia awoke back at Tortuga.

"My head," Lucia moaned as she awoke, "Some drinking game."

Suddenly, Lucia looked around her. She realized she was on a dock at Tortuga, not the _Black Pearl_. She turned to find her Barbossa snoring next to her.

"Father, get up!" Lucia exclaimed, jabbing Barbossa with her elbow.

"What is it?" Barbossa moaned.

"In case you didn't notice, we're not on the _Pearl_," Lucia said pointedly.

"The _Pearl's _gone!" Barbossa shouted, snapping awake. "What did you do?"

"Nothing except a drinking game," Lucia said.

"A drinking game?" Barbossa asked incredulously.

"It looks like the Sparrows left us some transportation," Lucia said, pointing to a small dinghy in the harbor.

"There's a note," Barbossa said, pointing to a piece of paper on the mast of the boat.

Lucia snatched the note and read it to herself.

"What does it say?" Barbossa asked.

"It says, 'I won, ha ha. Happy travels, your dearest friends, Guin and The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow.'" Lucia replied.

Barbossa and Lucia rolled their eyes. "Sparrows."


	20. Payback and Family

Chapter 20: Payback and Family

Jack and Guinevere sailed out of Tortuga feeling very pleased with themselves. Jack finally got his payback for Barbossa ditching him three times before. Guinevere felt pleased that she got payback on Lucia and Barbossa.

"Good on you for thinking of that drinking game last night, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack praised. "If I were to think an idea, said idea would've been the same as your performed action."

"Two great minds think alike," Guinevere laughed. "Clearly, Barbossa and Lucia never have taken their own advice not to trust a pirate."

"And we used their misfortune to our advantage," Jack added. "I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship not once, not even twice, but three times. Feels good to give him a taste of his own medicine, as it were."

"Indeed, it does," Guinevere laughed.

Both of them noticed Will and Elizabeth with stern looks on their faces.

"Oh, bugger, this can't be good," Jack groaned in anticipation.

"You do have to admit that was pretty clever," Guinevere laughed sheepishly to Will and Elizabeth.

"Clever as it may be, but do you realize that you two just sank to Barbossa and Lucia's level?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I didn't know we pirates had levels to sink to," Guinevere joked.

"Didn't you once sink to my level, Pirate King?" Jack questioned. "I believe you did just that when you sent me on me merry way to the Locker."

"And I saved you, did I not?" Elizabeth countered. "I saved you because it was right."

"As poetic and noble as your speech is, you felt guilty, and in said guilty state, you decided to rescue me," Jack replied.

"My point is that I was righting my wrong," Elizabeth concluded.

"Elizabeth is right, and both of you know it," Will said.

"Oh, don't you start, William," Guinevere said, rolling her eyes.

"Barbossa and Lucia are tricksters, and you should've been more decent than them," Will continued.

"Said the hypocrite who tried to steal me ship ten years ago and made a deal with the enemy," Jack countered.

"My hands were forced in those situations, but I did not act maliciously," Will said firmly.

"While both of you feel it necessary to lecture us about Barbossa and Lucia, do you not remember what they did to earn them a marooning?" Guinevere questioned.

"You must've forgotten that Barbossa stole me ship three times, and the first time, he left me to die on a godforsaken spit of sand," Jack said pointedly.

"And Lucia tried to kill all of us and kidnapped Juliet when she was only a baby," Guinevere added.

"And how could you defend Barbossa when he almost prevented your union in holy matrimony?" Jack asked incredulously. "I would expect you to be happy that those two are no longer in the picture."

"Yes, Barbossa and Lucia have done things that they deserve to be punished for," Will admitted. "However, it is all in the past. If it wasn't for Barbossa, Elizabeth wouldn't have been my wife for ten years."

"You seem to forget that it was them who protected Juliet this whole time," Elizabeth said.

"Your point, if you can make one about why I shouldn't have left Barbossa to his well-deserved fate with his viper of a daughter?" Jack asked expectantly.

"Can't you show a least bit of remorse for them, considering what they've done?" Will pleaded.

Jack and Guinevere looked at each other for a long moment. "No."

Will threw up his hands. "Pirates."

Meanwhile, Juliet, James, and William played with Jack Jr. and Elizabeth.

"They're adorable, Juliet," James said.

"Indeed they are," William agreed. "I am so glad that you were able to see them."

"So am I, but what do you mean?" Juliet asked.

"When you were sick, I was so scared. I've never been more scared in my life," William said sincerely.

"So was I," James chimed in.

"Funny," Juliet commented.

"What is?" James asked.

"The likes of you two, strapping lads scared out of your wits," Juliet answered, a sly smile across her face.

"It doesn't matter if we were lads or lasses," William said wisely, "We'd still be scared for the ones we love."

"And we were scared for you," James added.

"I think love is a bit forward of a word, but I see your point," Juliet agreed.

"I hope my brother or sister is as cute as these two," William said wistfully, playing with Elizabeth.

"I only wish that I had brothers or sisters like them," James sighed.

"But you do, James," Juliet said lovingly.

"You've always been a brother to me, James," William said tenderly.

"I feel the same way," James said.

"We don't have to be blood-related to be a family," Juliet said, putting her arms about James and William. "I have three adorable brothers."

"What a strange family we are," William jested.

In the afternoon, Jack was lounging with Guinevere in his quarters. Both of them felt relaxed for the one moment they had without worrying about their lives.

"Where do we go from here, Captain?" Guinevere said. "Now that we've faced pretty much every enemy there is out there."

"Every enemy?" Jack gasped. "I think not. There'll always be someone out to get us."

"You say that with such nonchalance," Guinevere said flatly.

"After everything we've been through, it's nothing," Jack said. "However, I am beginning to think about what you said, you know, considering our little pearls and all."

"You're right," Guinevere said thoughtfully. "Do you think we should hang up our swords and put into port?"

"I only said I thought about it, but if you want to," Jack said, awaiting Guinevere's approval.

"Nah," Guinevere giggled.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Jack said in relief. "What would the seas be like without Captain Jack Sparrow the Immortal?"

"Dreary and sad, indeed," Guinevere said brightly. "Especially when there's no Guinevere Sparrow the Unsinkable."

Just then, Gibbs came down to the quarters. "Cap'n."

"Mr. Gibbs, what brings you?" Jack asked.

"Do we have a heading, sir?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah, a heading," Jack said, fumbling in his pockets. "We do have a heading. It's somewhere in here."

"Jack, where's your compass?" Guinevere asked dubiously.

"Darling, I'm truly unhappy to tell you this, but by some unfortunate circumstances, that I cannot find out, my compass is gone," Jack said shamefacedly.

"But who would take it?" Guinevere asked.


	21. The Usual Suspects

Chapter 21: The Usual Suspects

Jack fumbled in his pockets in disbelief. He could not believe that his own compass was missing.

"Jack?" Guinevere asked.

"Yes?" Jack replied.

"You just told me your compass was gone. Who would take it?" Guinevere wanted to know.

"Let's do a process of elimination and run through the usual suspects, savvy?" Jack replied. "Lizzie!"

Elizabeth flew into the cabin. "For the love of God, Jack, what's all the shouting?"

"Dearest Lizzie, I have just noticed that my compass is missing," Jack explained. "Keeping in mind that you deliberately used a kiss to deceive me and sent me to Davy Jones Locker. I hold you the prime suspect."

"What?" Elizabeth cried, aghast.

"Remember, Lizzie, you did send me to the Locker all by your design, my darling murdering Pirate King. Of course I'd suspect you first," Jack replied.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried. "That was more than ten years ago. Will you never let that go?"

"Never," Jack replied.

"Why would I steal your bloody compass?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Well, there are so many reasons why you would," Guinevere answered.

"Guin, you're not helping," Elizabeth said.

"I can think of many reasons why you'd take me compass, Lizzie," Jack replied. "Perhaps you wanted to use it to go back to Port Royal. Maybe you wanted to go and save Barbossa and his charming snake of a daughter, old Lucia. You and I are not too different, you know. I can imagine why you'd pilfer it from me. There's a reason that I elected you and not meself to be Pirate King, you know."

"Jack, Guin, you've both gone mad," Elizabeth said, outraged.

"That is quite the understatement," Guinevere laughed.

"If I weren't mad, I would not be Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack replied with a devilish grin.

"This is insane! You're accusing me of stealing something based on ten year old events," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Old habits die hard," Guinevere said.

"Might I point out that you are just sashaying around the problem," Jack told her.

"What?" Elizabeth demanded.

"You get so defensive and such that all I require is a simple yea or nay," Jack replied.

"No, Jack, I do not have your bloody compass," Elizabeth replied, rolling her eyes.

Jack grinned. "Thank you, Elizabeth."

"Are we through now?" Elizabeth groaned.

"Not quite," Guinevere said.

"Now what?" Elizabeth moaned.

Guinevere pointed her pistol at Elizabeth.

"Guin, you've got to be joking," Elizabeth groaned in disbelief.

"I'm glad at least one of us has a sense of humor," Guinevere said with a smile.

"Well said, darling," Jack agreed. "Mrs. Sparrow, would you escort Mrs. Whelp to the deck and lash her to the mast?"

"Aye, Captain Sparrow," Guinevere agreed.

"Guin, Jack! This is ridiculous!" Elizabeth protested. "I already told you I don't have your compass."

"This is just so I know you are telling the truth," Jack said.

"This is because of when I left you to the Kraken," Elizabeth said knowingly.

"Well, what a clever girl you are," Jack praised.

With a _click_, Jack cuffed one of Elizabeth's wrists to the mast of the _Pearl_.

"Jack, let me go right now!" Elizabeth growled.

"Can't do that, love," Jack replied.

"Guin, don't do this to me," Elizabeth begged.

"Sorry, Elizabeth. Captain's orders," Guinevere said apologetically.

"This isn't necessary!" Elizabeth protested.

"Course it is," Jack countered. "As I once told someone not to friendly to me before, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for because you can never predict when they are going to do something incredibly stupid."

"Jack, if you do not let me go, I'll smash every bottle of rum you have until there's not a drop left," Elizabeth threatened.

"All these years you've known me, and yet you still can't persuade me," Jack laughed.

Just then, Will came up to the deck. "What's this, Jack?"

"Grab him," Jack said to Guinevere.

Like Elizabeth, Will was tossed against the mast and chained.

"What's going on, Jack?" Will demanded. "Unchain me, Guin!"

"Sorry, Will, we have an emergency," Guinevere said.

"And that requires us to be chained?" Will demanded.

"Yes, it does, indeed," Guinevere replied.

"I have lost my compass," Jack explained.

"Well, that's very nice, Jack, but why am I chained?" Will demanded.

"Because you're a suspect," Jack replied.

"But I don't have it!" Will said.

"I know," Jack said.

"You know?" Will asked incredulously.

"I'm just keeping you here so that I know you will not compromise my search for the thief," Jack explained.

"And?" Will asked expectantly.

"And I suspect you because you were the one who tried to take me ship all ten years ago. And you and your bonny lass were working with that tea-breathed whatshisface," Jack answered.

"Jack, you know we were coerced," Will groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Point is, you still did serve him to save the laddie," Jack replied.

"Have you considered that the thief is not among us?" Will asked.

"Well, of course I have not," Jack replied sheepishly.

"William is right, Jack," Guinevere said. "He and Elizabeth are unfortunately not the thieves we are looking for."

"Then if we're not, who is?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think I know," Guinevere said wisely.

"Darling, I think I know who you're thinking about," Jack agreed.

"Who did this?" Will asked.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called.

"Cap'n," Gibbs said dutifully.

"Set a course for Tortuga," Jack said smugly.

The next day, in Tortuga, Barbossa and Lucia were getting nowhere fast. Their lack of transportation and direction nearly made them go insane.

"Remind me to kill Sparrow," Barbossa groaned.

"Sure, we could do that if we had a bloody ship!" Lucia snapped.

"If you have any better ideas, please share them, else keep your tongue behind your teeth before I lash it!" Barbossa said menacingly.

"In fact, I do have one solution, Father," Lucia said brightly.

"And what's that?" Barbossa asked.

"My drinking game with Mrs. Sparrow was not without benefit," Lucia said with a smile.

"Yes, and what? What's your solution?" Barbossa demanded.

Smirking, Lucia pulled out Jack's compass.

Barbossa was shocked. "How the blazes did you get that?"

"You ask that of your own daughter?" Lucia asked in jest. "I nicked it from Sparrow just after we overtook King and his ilk. He was so distracted with the victory that he never noticed."

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Barbossa said with a grin of gold teeth.

"Now, let's plunder a ship and find where this compass will take us," Lucia said.

"What about Sparrow?" Barbossa asked.

"What about him?" Lucia asked nonchalantly.

"He's bound to know his compass is missing. I can't believe the words be coming out of me mouth, but Sparrow is intelligent," Barbossa said.

"By the time he figures out who took it, we could be halfway back to the Fountain and gone by now," Lucia said dismissively.

Just then, Lucia heard a _click _in her ear. Barbossa heard another.

"Bugger," Lucia groaned.

"Sparrow," Barbossa said, rolling his eyes.

Sure enough, Barbossa and Lucia turned to find Jack and Guinevere pointing their guns.

"That was entirely without a drop of rum," Jack said triumphantly.

"How did you know?" Lucia demanded.

"Dearest Lucia, do you question the intelligence of Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jack asked.

"The thought did come up," Barbossa replied flatly.

"Process of elimination, Lucia dear," Guinevere answered. "Once we eliminated the usual suspects, you were the only usual suspects left."

"Thank you, darling," Jack said. "Now, I'll just take that compass back."

Rolling her eyes, Lucia handed over the compass.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Guinevere said with a grin.

"What follows now, Jack?" Lucia wanted to know.

"You've already marooned us. How about you let us tag along?" Barbossa said.

"Because you marooned me three times, I shall simply maroon you again," Jack replied.

"How?" Lucia demanded.

Suddenly, Jack and Guinevere knocked Barbossa and Lucia unconscious with the butts of their pistols.

"Like that," Jack said triumphantly.

"I can't believe I ever thought of hanging up me guns," Guinevere said proudly.

"You were brilliant, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack beamed. "And now to leave Barbossa and dear Angelica on a pier with no compass at all, sailing away on my ship."

When Jack and Guinevere boarded the _Pearl, _they found Elizabeth and Will glaring at them.

"You have your compass. Now can you let us go?" Elizabeth demanded.

"I _can, _but I don't think I _will,_" Jack countered.

"Jack!" Will said.

"What? I like it this way. It's relaxing for me," Jack laughed.

"Jack, I swear, if you do not release us right now, I'll make sure you end up in the Locker forever!" Elizabeth threatened.

"Really, Jack darling, there's no need for this anymore," Guinevere said persuasively, "They've served their time."

"Fine," Jack grumbled.

Jack then unlocked the chains and freed Will and Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Jack," Will and Elizabeth said.

"You're welcome," Jack said.

"Now that you have your compass, where are we going now?" Will wanted to know.

"We, as in you and I, are not going anywhere," Jack answered. "You, however, are going back to that spit of land known as Port Royal before you get me into any more messes by associating with dingy navy men."

"You're a darling, Jack!" Elizabeth said, beaming.

She leaned in to give Jack a hug, but Jack backed off. "No need to thank me, Lizzie. Once was enough."


	22. Home

Chapter 22: Home

For the next two days, the _Black Pearl _was making her way closer to the island of Jamaica. For those days, Will, Elizabeth, Bootstrap, James, and William made sure they spent as much time as possible with Guinevere, Jack, Juliet, as well as Elizabeth and Jack Jr. The Turners and James were happy to be going home, even though the _Black Pearl _still felt like home.

"Are you sure that you want to leave so soon?" Guinevere asked.

"Guin, darling, don't encourage them," Jack groaned. "After all the trouble these two have gotten us into, they're lucky I didn't make them walk the plank."

"Jack, how could you say that after all the fun we've had?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Easy, I just did," Jack retorted.

"What would your life be like without us?" Will asked.

"My life would be a lot simpler without whelps out to save their distressing damsels, damsels in distress, etcetera, etcetera," Jack replied.

"But it wouldn't be so exciting," Elizabeth commented.

"Her Majesty has a point, my love," Guinevere said. "This is a pirate's life. If we didn't face danger once and a while, it would cease to be a pirate's life at all."

"And I am afraid that I must agree to that well-spoken point," Jack admitted. "Despite all the trouble you've gotten me, my ship, and my family into, it has been a wonderful life together."

"It's a pirate's life for me," Guinevere jested.

Later, Jack and Guinevere tended to Jack Jr. and baby Elizabeth. The cabin was filled with the sound of baby cries. Guinevere fed Elizabeth first, rocking her as she did so. As she did so, Jack Jr. continued to wail impatiently.

"Little man, patience is a virtue," Guinevere whispered.

"Not when you have an empty belly," Jack said, picking up the crying baby boy.

Jack bounced Jack Jr. around as he walked around the room, waiting for Elizabeth to finish. As he did so, Jack began to hum "A Pirate's Life for Me."

"Are you going to teach that to every one of our children?" Guinevere asked.

"Yes, and we'll sing it all the time," Jack replied.

"I certainly think that our children can become the most fearsome pirates in the Caribbean, if they choose to," Guinevere commented.

"Why stop at the Caribbean? I say the entire world," Jack laughed.

Finally, Elizabeth finished feeding and Jack Jr. took his turn. Elizabeth and Will then entered the room.

"It sounds as if you two need some assistance," Elizabeth said helpfully.

"Well, that's very kind of you, Lizzie," Jack said, placing Elizabeth in her arms.

"Hello, darling," Elizabeth greeted.

"Hello, little one," Will said, stroking baby Elizabeth's cheek.

Although Elizabeth was too young to smile, a smile was in her eyes as she looked at Elizabeth and Will.

"You know, we could always need a babysitter," Guinevere laughed.

"And it's good practice for the next addition to the Turner family," Jack added.

"We're flattered, truly," Elizabeth said sincerely.

"Our next addition will enjoy the company of yours," Will said.

"Indeed, I think so," Guinevere agreed.

"No one can resist a Sparrow," Jack said with a devilish smile.

"That's why I love you," Guinevere said, kissing Jack.

"I can certainly resist a Sparrow," Elizabeth said, feigning pride.

"Your resisting me was burning me rum and sending me to the Locker," Jack replied indignantly.

"And that's why it would never have worked between us," Elizabeth said wisely.

"Keep telling that to yourself, love," Jack laughed. "While you are thinking that, we're approaching Port Royal in a day or two so I can boot you off me ship."

"Thank you, Jack," Will replied.

"You're quite welcome, William," Jack said unctuously.

"Not you. You named your baby Jack," Will replied with a grin as he looked at the now mollified baby boy.

"Oi, if it's not the monkey, it has to be my own baby!" Jack groaned.

"Just kidding, Jack," Will laughed.

"Whelp," Jack muttered.

Meanwhile, Juliet, James, and William were spending as much time together as possible. They knew it was only a matter of days before James and William went home, so they decided to have as much fun as possible. The three children spent the day running about the ship, banging through the doors, and laughing as they played with make-believe weapons.

"Maybe we should slow down. We wouldn't want you to lose your breath," William teased.

"Shut up, William!" Juliet jested, "In case you didn't notice, my lungs are full of air."

"I wasn't referring to your condition, I was referring to losing breath at the sight of _me,_" William said with a smirk.

"Or me," James added.

"That's it, both of you are walking the plank!" Juliet jested.

"Oh, says who?" William asked.

"My father's ship, makes me captain," Juliet replied.

"You'll have to make us," James said playfully.

"You do know that I can handle a sword better than the both of you," Juliet said lightheartedly.

"That's how you'll make us walk the plank?" William laughed.

"No, this is!" Juliet countered.

She instantly jumped on the boys and began to tickle both of them mercilessly.

"Oh, no! Defeated by a girl!" William groaned.

"Girl or not, I can whip you any day!" Juliet laughed.

"Alright, alright, we surrender!" James said as he giggled.

The three friends lay on the deck, just staring up at the sky.

"You know I love you two, right?" Juliet asked sincerely.

"Ewww," James and William groaned.

"Not that way, you half-wits!" Juliet laughed. "I meant as friends."

"Oh, well, then we love you," William said with a grin.

"You honestly scared us for a moment," James admitted.

"We actually thought you loved one of us," William said.

"I can't love you like that, you're my friends. You're really like brothers. I can't marry someone like a brother," Juliet replied, wrinkling her nose.

"We are the strangest family ever," William sighed.

"LAND HO!" Gibbs shouted.

Guinevere looked through the spyglass to see the snug harbor in the distance.

"Port Royal, ho!" she shouted.

"Very good, Gibbs and darling," Jack said.

Will and Elizabeth raced up to the deck.

"What's all the shouting?" Elizabeth asked.

"Port Royal awaits you, Mr. and Mrs. Whelp," Jack teased.

"Jack!" Guinevere said, aghast.

"Sorry, just kidding," Jack said sheepishly.

"James, William!" Elizabeth called.

The two boys, accompanied by Juliet, emerged from below.

"Are we there already?" William asked dejectedly.

"Yes, we're home now," Will said.

"Do we have to go back?" James groaned.

"I'm afraid so," Elizabeth said glumly.

With a sigh, James and William turned to Juliet.

"Well, what are you staring at?" Juliet laughed as she pulled the boys into her arms.

"I'll miss you," Will said.

"Me too," James added.

"I love you two," Juliet laughed.

She then kissed William and James on their heads.

"Now go on before I make you walk the plank," Juliet jested.

Will and Elizabeth then said their goodbyes to Jack, Guinevere, and the babies.

"I'll be seeing you soon, little ones," Will whispered.

"I'll miss you," Elizabeth whispered.

Jack Jr. and Elizabeth bounced about gleefully.

"By the time we see each other, there will be a new addition to the Turners," Elizabeth said happily.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there happens to be another baby Sparrow running around," Will laughed.

"It's an entertaining thought," Guinevere said thoughtfully.

"Certainly is," Jack agreed, smiling with a mouth full of gold.

"Pirates," Will and Elizabeth muttered, shaking their heads.

Both of them started down the gangplank.

"Elizabeth!" Jack called.

Elizabeth turned.

"It will never work out between us," Jack jested.

"Yes, keep saying that, Jack," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes.

"Will!" Jack called. "Nice boots!"

Will smiled. "Thank you, Jack."

"You will always remember this as the day that you were booted off by Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack declaimed.

From the harbor, Will, Elizabeth, James, and William watched at the _Black Pearl_ drifted off into the horizon.

"Do you really think he'll stay out of trouble?" Elizabeth asked.

"If he doesn't, then we'll be the first to know," Will laughed.

"Come on, James, I'll race you home!" William said cheerfully. "Loser walks the plank!"

Elizabeth and Will watched the boys speed off into town.

"So, Mrs. Turner, are you ready to go home?" Will asked, kissing Elizabeth's hand.

"I am indeed, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth said happily.

Will swept Elizabeth up into his arms. "Shall we?"

"Certainly," Elizabeth giggled.

Elizabeth and Will's lips entwined with happiness and as much passion as a newly married couple.


	23. Drink Up Me Hearties!

Chapter 23: Drink Up Me Hearties!

Jack and Guinevere watched as Will, Elizabeth, Juliet, William, Bootstrap, and James disembarked and disappeared into the distance. Although they were happy to see their friends safely home, there was bittersweet feeling about the parting. As they sailed on the following evening, Guinevere began to feel the bitterness of the parting.

"Feels strange to watch them go, doesn't it?" Guinevere said gloomily.

"I say it's more of a relief," Jack said with ease.

"Darling, how can you say that?" Guinevere asked incredulously.

"Because I can," Jack replied nonchalantly. "With the whelp and his little distressing, murdering damsel off my ship, I do not have to worry about the whelp or saving his damsel in distress. Most importantly, I stay out of trouble. It's a lot easier not having to deal with the trouble they get us into."

Guinevere gave Jack a dark look. "Jack, we're pirates. Of course we're going to get into trouble all the time. Do you think the Royal Navy simply lets us go pilfering and pillaging and only gives us a wink and a smile?"

"What I meant was that aside our pirating, we _already_ have enough trouble," Jack countered. "Without the Turners, we have much less trouble than we already have now."

Guinevere slapped Jack on the head.

"Ow! I don't think I deserved that," Jack said resentfully.

Guinevere raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I think I _did _deserve that," Jack said sheepishly.

"Indeed," Guinevere replied. "You know that Will and Elizabeth don't get us into trouble all the time."

"No, I stand corrected. They get us into trouble only _most _of the time," Jack countered.

Guinevere slapped Jack again.

"Bugger! Quit slapping me, woman. I'm your husband, not a fly!" Jack groaned.

"Really? I didn't notice because you're acting like a pest," Guinevere argued.

"I don't see how that merits a slap," Jack replied.

"Don't be an idiot, Jack," Guinevere said earnestly. "You know that this adventure we had wasn't all caused by Will and Elizabeth."

"Yes, but they caused half of the trouble," Jack said.

"Jack!" Guinevere gasped.

"Think of it if you will," Jack added. "Because of the Turners, we both ended up in a war dealing with the East India Trading Company not once, but _twice._ They made us risk our necks just so we could save their whelps, distressing murderesses, etcetera. That is why life is much easier."

"But if it hadn't been for them, you wouldn't have the _Black Pearl_ back," Guinevere said wisely.

"I'm the most fearsome pirate of the Spanish Main, darling," Jack said with a cheeky grin. "She would've been mine sooner or later."

"If it wasn't for Will and Elizabeth, you wouldn't have _me_," Guinevere countered, with a sultry smile.

"I had a funny feeling you'd use that," Jack groaned. "I suppose that's something I should thank them for."

"And let's not forget that you were the one who refused to serve Beckett and freed his slaves," Guinevere argued.

"You put the idea in my head," Jack replied.

"Fair enough," Guinevere said. "And you were the one who got us in trouble with León."

"I'm missing the part on why I should miss the Turners," Jack said carelessly.

"If it weren't for them, we wouldn't have anything," Guinevere said sagely.

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose you're right," Jack agreed.

"I'm always right, darling," Guinevere said with a smug smile.

"But don't expect me to be all tears because of that," Jack said firmly.

"Admit it, Jack. You're going to miss them," Guinevere said.

"Will not!" Jack said childishly.

"You should know by know that you may be a good liar, but you can't lie to your wife," Guinevere said smugly.

"How did you know I was lying?" Jack asked, perplexed.

"Because you just said it," Guinevere replied.

Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"Told you so," Guinevere said with a grin.

Jack crossed his arms. "Well, don't read too much into it. I suppose I will miss them after all. A little bit."

"I knew you cared," Guinevere said brightly. "They are our family after all."

"Hang on a minute, when did we, but _we_ meaning _you _decide that the Tuners and Sparrows are a family?" Jack wanted to know.

"Oh, Jack, we don't have to be bound by blood to be a family," Guinevere said wisely. "Even Juliet and the boys know that."

"What a crazy idea of family this is," Jack groaned.

"Speaking of family," Guinevere said brightly. "We've barely gotten any time of our own."

"Aye, we haven't," Jack agreed.

"The babies will be hungry right now. Let's go put our children to sleep," Guinevere said.

Guinevere and Jack entered the captain's quarters and were greeted with baby cries.

"You weren't lying when you said they were hungry," Jack said, picking up Elizabeth.

Guinevere fed and rocked Jack Jr. Jack Jr. guzzled down his milk quickly and greedily.

"Little man, you're quite greedy," Guinevere laughed.

"Aw, he's already taking after his father," Jack said proudly.

"So it would seem," Guinevere agreed.

"He's already learned my chief rule: take what you can," Jack said with pride.

"Give nothing back," Guinevere finished.

"I'm so proud of our children," Jack beamed.

Guinevere then fed Elizabeth. Soon, the babies were dozing in their basinets.

Jack sang them to sleep. _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! _

_We pillage and plunder and rifle and loot, _

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, _

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho…_

Guinevere raised her eyebrow. "Is this how you sing our babies to sleep?"

"Indeed," Jack whispered.

He then kissed Jack Jr. and Elizabeth, as did Guinevere.

Guinevere and Jack then laid down together.

"You're not going to sing the babies to sleep like that all the time, are you?" Guinevere whispered dubiously.

"Well, yes," Jack replied. "It is my intention that I shall teach the song to all of our children so we can sing it all the time as a family."

"Our children will not be fearsome pirates," Guinevere said firmly.

"Oh, fine," Jack agreed. "Whatever you say, darling."

Guinevere caressed Jack's cheek. "You know, I thought that I could've lost you."

"You made that very clear a few days ago," Jack laughed.

"I was afraid I'd really lost you," Guinevere said earnestly.

"I was always with you," Jack replied lovingly. "I never left you for a second."

"You know, I've been thinking about what Will and Elizabeth said about having another Sparrow on the way when we see them. Do you think we should try for another?" Guinevere asked.

"We'll wait for the opportune moment," Jack grinned. "Now, would you care to see a glimpse of Heaven?"

"Lead the way, Captain," Guinevere replied.

Guinevere and Jack filled each other into their arms and it was like Heaven and beyond for them.

By the sunrise, Jack and Guinevere were sailing with nothing ahead of them but ocean.

"So, what do we do now, Captain?" Guinevere wanted to know. "Does the adventure stop here?"

"Darling, we're the Sparrows," Jack said as if it explained everything. "The adventure never stops."

"Then where do we go and what do we do?" Guinevere asked pointedly.

"My love, if I know one thing, it is that it is more of the journey than the destination," Jack said wisely.

Gibbs then approached Jack. "Orders, Cap'n?"

Jack turned to Guinevere and she nodded.

"On deck, scabrous dogs! Hands to bases, luff the sails!" Jack commanded.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Gibbs said excitedly.

Jack looked at his compass and began to sing.

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs…_

Jack looked at his compass which pointed east. Jack looked up to see Guinevere holding two rum bottles.

Jack looked at his compass, which pointed due north.

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_ Guinevere and Jack sang.

The _Black Pearl _and the Sparrows headed into the horizon. They passed the horizon to wherever Jack's compass and fate would take them. They sailed on to more pirating and certainly more adventures. After all, it was a pirate's life for them.

The End

A/N: There you have it! Thank you to my faithful readers, I appreciate your words and you inspire me. And a big thank you to my awesome beta reader, Heart of the Lullaby. I couldn't have done it without you!

Be on the lookout for my next installment of the adventures of the Sparrows and Turners!


End file.
